Home Town Baby
by Mrs. Lucas McDreamy
Summary: After Lorelai and Luke break up, Lorelai takes the job with Mike Armstrong in Europe. After being there for 2 weeks she realizes that she is pregnant. What happens when she comes home six months latert to give birth to her baby in Stars Hollow?
1. Flying Home

A/N: I've had this idea floating around in my head for quite a while now but I've been way to lazy to write it out. Well, today I am bored so I am finally doing this. Don't worry, I am still going to continue All Grown Up.

Summary: This takes place between season 5 and 6. Luke and Lorelai are broken up. They have not talked since Emily and Richard's vow renewal. Instead of the renewal taking place in the middle of the year like it did on the show, I am going to say that it took place in May. A few weeks after the vow renewal, Rory told Lorelai that she was not going back to Yale, and the whole Rory/Lorelai fight began. Feeling all alone, Lorelai takes the job offer from Mike Armstrong. He sends her to Europe and after two weeks of being there Lorelai learns that she is pregnant. Lorelai does not want to lose out on the money so she decides to stay in Europe until she reaches the end of her second trimester, so she can fly home and giver birth to her baby in Stars Hollow.

"Lorelai, are you sure you have to go? I'll hire a nanny for you! You can leave the baby with her everyday! I will pay for her. I'll find the best nanny out there." Mike begged as he struggled to keep up with the six month pregnant woman. He had taken her to the airport. She was going to leave and go back to 'The Hollow' as Mike called it.

"I'm sorry Mike, but this is something that I have to do." Lorelai kept walked at her fast pace. For a woman as pregnant as she was, she was in very good shape.

"You can bring both the baby and the nanny to work with you, everyday!" Mike was down to whining now. Lorelai was his best worker and to see her go, well he just couldn't have it!

"Mike, you have been nothing but kind to me while I was here, and I appreciate that so, so much, but having his baby in Stars Hollow is something that I have to do. This baby can not be born and raised here, I'm sorry." Lorelai sighed.

Lorelai and Mike stopped walking and faced each other. Lorelai began to say something else, but she was interrupted by an announcement on the speakers.

"Flight 120 to JFK, last call for flight 120 to JFK."

"Thank you for everything. We'll visit, I promise." Lorelai hugged Mike and then kissed his cheek before walking through the gate.

Over the last five months Mike and her had grown very close. Lorelai couldn't help but think that she might call him her best friend. Mike had been there when she found out about Caiden.

_Lorelai laughed. "Okay, so about the Inn..."_

_"You know, I know this great place a few streets away. They have the best dessert. We should go there sometime." Mike took a bite of his muffin and smiled at Lorelai._

_"Mike, you know that I just got out of a relationship. I'm not very comfortable dating so soon."_

_"Oh, Lorelai." Mike laughed. "I meant we should go there as friends." Mike took another bite of his muffin and smiled._

_"Um...yeah, that would be nice. It would give me a chance to see the town as well." Lorelai could feel her cheeks turning redder by the minute. Mike wanting to date her? How could she have been so stupid? She took a bite of her muffin and then turned her attention back to the paperwork._

_"So Lorelai, tell me about this 'relationship'. You never really told me much about this Luke guy."_

_Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, well. It's Luke, there's not much to tell about Luke."_ _Lorelai sighed. "I mean he's Luke, he's my Luke. He's always been there for me and my kid, always. It took me nine whole years to notice him as a man and not just a friend. Luke took good care of me and Rory. I only wish I hadn't screwed this relationship up. We couldn't have gotten so far...he was the one you know. Me and Luke were meant to be, but I screwed it up and now I am here. Luke would have done anything for me...and now its all gone." Lorelai stared down at her coffee as she began to daydream about Luke's coffee. "He made the best coffee in the world." Lorelai looked up at Mike as she felt a wave of nausea rush over her body._

_She stood up and made a quick dash towards the bathroom. Mike got up and followed her. As he reached the door he could hear her throwing up. He stayed outside the door until he heard the toilet flush. When he saw her exit the bathroom he extended his arms to her and she gratefully accepted them. He held her as she let everything out, everything that had been boiling up inside her since the breakup. When she was done she looked up at him and whispered "I think I'm pregnant, again."_

_Lorelai feared that Mike would get mad and fire her, but instead he took her hand and led her to the nearest pharmacy. He translated what every pregnancy test box said to her and then he paid for the one that she picked. Mike walked Lorelai back to her apartment and said good bye. Just as Mike approached the far end of the hallway, he heard Lorelai call after him._

_"Would you like to stay?" She asked. _

_"Sure, if you want me to."_

_"Yeah, maybe after I pee on this stick that I've got here, we could watch a couple of movies or something? I bet you've never seen Casablanca."_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"Good, get your butt in here!"_

_As Mike came closer and closer to the door Lorelai's eyes began to fill with fear. Maybe she wasn't ready to have a man in her apartment yet? Maybe she was still in love with Luke? No, not maybe, she was still in love with Luke. She knew it, Mike knew it, this little baby that was probably inside of her knew it._

_Lorelai let Mike in and then locked herself in the bathroom. She did everything that the box said to do, and then waited. After the five minutes were up, she checked the stick and it was positive. Wow, she was going to be a Mommy again. Wow! She made her way over to Mike and smiled. "Apparently I'm pregnant."_

_"This is a good think?" Mike asked._

_"I don't know yet, but for now, I just want to be happy. _

_I'm going to be a mommy."_

_"Yes you are. You know, you don't have to go back to 'the hollow'. You can stay here, I'm baby friendly." Mike joked._

_"I never said that I was going back to _**_Stars_**_ Hollow, but...I do have to tell Luke. Man, I have to tell Luke." Lorelai sat down next to Mike and put her head in her hands. "Luke, I just can't not tell Luke."_

_"Well, you really don't have to tell him."_

_"Yes I do."_

_"You're not going to leave now, are you? I really need your help at the Inn."_

_"No, I won't leave now. Let me think...I can't raise a baby in Paris. I just can't. This baby has to know its father and its sister. I'm going to have to go home eventually, sometime before my third trimester."_

_"Why not go the week before? Go during the last week of your second trimester?"_

_"Do you even know what a trimester is?"_

_"No, but I can learn."_

_Lorelai laughed. "Yeah, I guess that would be my best bet." Lorelai sighed. "Wow, a baby."_

As Lorelai buckled her seatbelt, she rubbed her belly. She felt Caiden kick and she smiled at that. The women sitting besides her looked at her.

"How far along are you?" The women asked.

"Six months. I'm actually 27 weeks, any later and I wouldn't be able to fly."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"I bet his Daddy must be very happy."

Hearing this Lorelai's smiled faded away. She looked at the women and she wanted to be mad at her and to tell her that his father didn't know, but that wasn't this woman's fault. It was nobody's fault but her own. "Yeah, he can't wait." Lorelai smiled and then began to study her shoes.

Once the plane landed, Lorelai gathered all of her bags at the baggage claim and then waddled her way over to the rent-a-car area. The lady at the desk must have felt bad for her, because she offered for one of the men to carry her bags to the car. Not that Lorelai wasn't grateful, because she was, she was more then grateful, she just wasn't used to somebody feeling bad for her. She didn't have a horrible life like some people did, her life was actually pretty good. Well except for the fact that she was six months pregnant and she was carrying a duffle bag and two suitcases through the airport. Lorelai thanked the lady and then followed the boys to her rental car.

After about driving for about and hour or two, and making many many pit stops, Lorelai pulled up to the old Stars Hollow sign. She was really home. Home sweet home. She rubbed her belly as she drove my Luke's and then headed over to the Inn. "Caiden, we're home."

A/N: Good, bad? Please tell me what you think. I want to say thank you to xh4z3L3y3sx who posted this for me, because my computer was being stupid. So, tell me what you think.


	2. Rory and The Inn

A/N: Wow, I did not expect so many reviews, so thank you! I woke up this morning and my mailbox was filled with reviews, I was so happy. You guys started off my first day back to school with a smile. You know what gets me mad? Today was considered a legal holiday and we still had school! I really don't think that that is fair, especially since we were one of the only schools in the state with school.

Just a little heads up, the last chapter was missing about a paragraph from it. I think when I emailed it to my beta the paragraph got lost or something. It was nothing important, but it made the story fit together. It basically described the things that Mike was with Lorelai for. Basically how he was there when she found out about the baby and then he went to the doctors with her to get it confirmed. He was there when she learned the sex and he helped her pick out the name. Then it just led you into the flashback.

Anyway, on with the story…

Lorelai parked her car and walked up the steps to the Inn. It was only two o'clock so she figured that everyone would be there. She walked through the doorway where she and Luke shared their first kiss and then looked around inside. Everything was the same as when she left. She didn't know why she expected things to have changed, but she did. Seeing that everything was in the same place made her smile. She walked past the stairs, the same old stairs that were there when she left, and walked over to the desk, the same old desk, the desk that she had worked at for a little less then a year. Behind the desk was the same old Michel. She stood in front of Michel waiting for him to look up at her.

"We're booked, sorry." Michel said with his same old French accent.

"It's nice to see you too Michel." Lorelai said, and even though she meant it there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sookie, Lorelai is back from where ever she was..." Michel returned his attention to his magazine. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really had missed Lorelai. The Inn had not been the same with out her. "…And it appears that she pregnant."

Lorelai rolled her eyes at Michel. God how she had missed him. Before she knew what was happening, Sookie had wrapped her arms around her and was leading her to the kitchen. The kitchen was the same too, not one new thing. Lorelai struggled as she pulled herself onto that same stool that she had always sat on. Sookie eyed her up and down and then began jumping up and down.

"You're back and you're pregnant! You're pregnant! Who's the father? Is it Mike? I bet it's Mike!"

"No, he's not Mike's, he's Luke's actually."

"Wow, does he know?"

"Not yet, I'll probably get around to telling him sometime tomorrow." Sookie nodded. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, I've been good. The Inn is doing great."

"Yeah, I can tell." Lorelai looked around the kitchen once more and then returned her eyes to Sookie. "And Jackson?"

"Jackson's good. He won the biggest vegetable contest last month. You should see the trophy. He grew a really big pumpkin. It made Taylor furious."

"Wow, that's great. What about David? I bet he's big now."

"Yeah, he's a big guy. He's potty trained you know?"

"Really, wow? And Martha?"

"Martha is walking now. She's become quite the little monster."

"Wow, I can't wait to see them."

"You should come over for dinner some time. How long are you here for?"

"I'm actually here for good. I want to raise Caiden in Stars Hollow. I want him to experience everything that a small town has to offer. Paris just wasn't for me."

"Yeah. A boy, you're having a boy?"

"Yeah."

"When are you due?"

"January 5th."

"Wow, so you're pretty far along."

"Yeah, six months and counting. Do you think Luke will be mad when I tell him? Was he mad when I left?"

"Lorelai, there's something I need to tell you."

"I'd understand if he was mad, because I would have been mad too…"

"Lorelai, he wasn't mad. He was a little upset, not mad though."

"Okay."

"Lorelai, Luke…"

"All set Sookie. The horse are fed and combed and they are all saddled up. Is there anything else you need help with before I go?"

Hearing that voice made Lorelai's stomach flip. She hadn't heard that voice is so long. Could it really be her? When she was in Europe, she longed to hear that voice and now that she finally was hearing it, she was as nervous as ever.

"Yeah sweetie, that's all."

"Hey, are you new here?" The girl touched Lorelai's arm. "I could show you around if you want? I have some free time. I don't have much homework to do."

Homework, did she say homework? Lorelai shook her head and hoped that the girl would leave. "Did Sookie just hire you?" Lorelai shook her head again. "Are you a friend of Sookie's?"

Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. "Yea, I'm a really good friend of hers. We used to be best friends." Lorelai said.

"We still are best friends." Sookie said back as she squeezed Lorelai's hand.

"Mom, is that you?" The girl asked and Lorelai nodded her head. "Mom, you're back?"

"Yeah Babe, I'm back." Lorelai still had not turned around to face Rory.

Rory turned Lorelai around so that she was facing her and she hugged as if there was no tomorrow. When she finally let go, she looked down at Lorelai's belly and then back up so that she had full eye contact with her.

"You're pregnant." Rory said rather then asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"When did you find out? Is this why you left? Did you not want anyone to know?"

"Rory, I left because I got offered a great job with lots money. I only took it because I felt as if I had nothing to stay for. It wasn't until I was already there that I found out hat I was pregnant. If I had known before hand, I probably wouldn't have even gone."

"But you had me to stay for, you had me and Luke and Sookie."

Hearing this, Sookie backed out of the kitchen with her whole staff following her so the girls could have some privacy.

"Rory, at the time I didn't have you to stay for. You hated me, and so did Luke." Lorelai said.

"I didn't hate you. I just needed some time to work things out. Luke didn't hate you either; I know that as a fact."

"So you have homework to do?" Lorelai asked to change the subject. She didn't really like talking about Luke. The only one she talked to about Luke was Mike, and Mike wasn't here.

"Yeah, I'm back in Yale."

"I'm so proud of you, and you're doing well?"

"I'm doing very well. I have all A's."

"That's my girl, and how's Logan?"

"We broke up."

"Oh, Rory."

"It's okay Mom, really. But hey, look at you! You're having a baby!"

"Yeah I am."

"It's Luke's right?"

"Of course it is."

"Does he know?"

"No, not yet." Lorelai paused and began to think of a new topic. "So, where are you staying these days? Are you still staying at the pool house?"

"No, I actually moved into our old house. I've been staying there for about two months."

"Oh."

"Yeah, where are you staying tonight?"

"Well, I'm actually back for good."

"Do you want the house back?" Rory asked.

"I thought maybe we could share it again?"

"Yeah. Let's go get something to eat and then we can have a movie night. There are some movies that I've been waiting to watch with you."

"Sure, that sounds fun. Where are we going for lunch?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Honestly, I'm in the mood for Luke's but I don't want to see him just yet."

"Well I can always go in and you can wait in the car."

"Okay. Did you walk here or drive?"

"I walked, what about you?"

"Drove, so we can take my car. Do you mind driving?"

"No problem."

The girls walked outside to where the car was parked. Rory didn't recognize any of the cars so she just followed Lorelai over to the one that belonged to her. Lorelai got in the passenger side and Rory just stared in amazement. Once she was in the car, she turned her body so that she was facing Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"You could have picked any car you wanted and you picked a station wagon?"

"They're supposed to be really safe."

"Mom, it's a station wagon!"

"So…"

"It's a station wagon…" Rory tried again.

"So, it's a safe car."

"Mom, it's a station wagon! You drove here in a station wagon!"

"Oh my God, I drove here in a station wagon!"

"Now we're getting some where. So why'd you pick this car, why not a mustang?"

"Like I said, it's a safe car." Lorelai said.

"And…"

"And what?"

"There has to be more to it then it's a safe car."

"Rory, look at me. I am almost seven months pregnant, I can barely bend over and my stomach almost reaches the stirring wheel. Can you seriously see me driving a mustang?"

"Well, I can see you driving a mustang but I can't see any other pregnant person driving one."

"Rory, I am pregnant though. In thirteen weeks I am going to have a baby."

Rory thought for a minute. "So, when is my little brother or sister due?"

"Your little brother, Caiden Matthew, is going to be born on January 5th."

"Wow, that's so soon. It's already October."

"Yeah."

Rory backed out of the parking spot and headed over to Luke's. When they pulled up to Luke's Rory asked Lorelai if she was sure that she wasn't going to come in and Lorelai nodded. When Rory went in, Luke looked up from what he was doing and took out his ordering pad.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory, what will it be?"

"Two cheeseburgers, two chili fries, two coffees, one decaf and one regular, and four pieces of cherry pie."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Two cheeseburgers, two chili fries…."

"No, no, I got that."

"Two coffees, one decaf and one regular?"

"Got that too."

"Four pieces of cherry pie?"

"Where is she?"

"Where's who, Luke?"

"Your mom, where is your mom?"

Rory looked down at her shoes; she never really was good at lying. "I don't know what you're talking about Luke."

"Rory, where is your Mom? You haven't ordered like this since your mom was here. Where is she?"

"She's um…" Rory looked over towards the window.

Luke followed Rory's eyes and he spotted a red station wagon parked across the street from the diner. He dropped his ordering pad and ran over to the car. He was now standing in front of her door. She was sound asleep with her head resting against the window, she looked so peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her, so he gently backed away from the car and into the diner. He glanced at Rory and then went into the back to make their food.

Luke returned ten minutes later with their food. He handed Rory the bag and then went so serve the other customers. Rory stayed at the counter until he got back. He looked at Rory and then grabbed the coffee pot. He filled both cups up with regular coffee and then handed the cups to her. Rory still stood there.

"Um…not to sound like Kirk, but I asked for one regular and one decaf. You gave me two regulars."

"Since when do you drink decaf? You came in here this morning and you weren't drinking decaf." Luke asked.

"I…I don't drink decaf."

"Since when does your mom drink decaf?"

"I don't know if she does but…can I just have one decaf?" Rory was getting anxious now.

Luke looked at her suspiciously and then handed her the cup of decaf.

"Thanks Luke."

When Rory got back to the car, she waved the coffee in front of Lorelai's face and Lorelai woke up. She looked at Rory and then at the cups of coffee in front of her. Rory was holding a cup of coffee out to Lorelai but Lorelai wouldn't take it.

"Mom, what's wrong? You look pale."

"Rory there is no way you could've known this so don't feel bad, but coffee makes me sick. I can't stay in this car. I think I'm going to walk home." Lorelai opened the door and grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Sure, are you going to be okay walking home?"

"Rory, I'm pregnant, not disabled. I'll see you at home Kid."

Lorelai walked past the diner and began her trip home. When she was by Sookie's, she heard somebody calling her name. She kept walking, but they continued to call it. She knew that it was Luke but this wasn't how she wanted him to find out that he was going to be a daddy, so she continued to walk.

"Lorelai!" Luke called again, this time stopping Lorelai from going anywhere.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said, but she remained facing the other way.

"You're back." He stated.

"Yeah, I am. Hey listen, I really have to be heading home, so I'll see you around, okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

Lorelai continued to walk home but she could sense that Luke wasn't going anywhere. She was about to say something to him when her cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Mike." Lorelai said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, very good. I'm happy to be home. How are you?"

"Well, I am grieving for one thing." He said.

"Mike, why are you grieving?" Lorelai laughed. When Luke heard that laugh it brought chills down his body. He had missed that laugh so much.

"I'm grieving for my loss."

"Your loss?"

"I lost you and I miss you a lot."

"I've only been gone a day." Lorelai laughed again.

"I want to see you."

"Mike…"

"I do. Do you have a webcam?"

"Yes, why?"

"Go on it tonight at eight. I want to see you again."

"Um…okay."

"How's my man doing?"

"He's doing good, I think he misses you though. He hasn't been ki…" Lorelai turned her head to see if Luke was still there. He was.

"He hasn't been what?"

"Nothing, never mind. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, eight o'clock, remember that."

"I will."

"I love you." Mike said.

"Love you too."

Lorelai hung up the phone and began walking again. She had only gotten a few more feet when she heard Luke call out to her.

"Lorelai, the fall festival is tomorrow, you should come."

"Are you going?" She said, but still not revealing her stomach.

"Yeah, probably."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Good."

Lorelai once again began to walk back to her house, and this time Luke walked back to his diner. Once he was inside he headed upstairs and knocked on the apartment door. He waited until he was told to come in, and then he sat down on the bed.

"I changed my mind; I want to go to the festival tomorrow."

"Good, I'm glad. This is going to be fun. What made you change your mind?"

"Oh, you know, just stuff."

A/N: There is chapter 2. All the wonderful reviews is what made me write this chapter so soon, so please keep them coming.


	3. Do You Like Mike?

A/N: So wow, 26 reviews! Thanks you guys! I had a lot of free time on my hands to write this, because my computer was broken and I couldn't read any of your stories, so I was stuck just writing my stories and watching TV. I'm going to be mean and you guys aren't going to find out who the person is in the chapter, sorry. Lol.

"Rory, I'm home!"

Rory jumped out from the kitchen. "Oh hey Mom."

"Geeze Rory! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Lorelai threw her hand over her heart.

"Exactly what I'm trying to do. Now, let's eat."

"I could have died." Lorelai followed her daughter into the kitchen, when she got no response she decided to change the subject. "So, guess who I ran into on my way home?"

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Luke. He invited me to the fall festival tomorrow."

"Was he alone?"

"Yeah, of course he was alone." Lorelai laughed. "Who would he have been with?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Did he see?" Rory gestured to Lorelai's stomach.

"No, thank God. I'm going to tell him tomorrow at the festival though."

Rory just nodded her head and concentrated on her food.

"Hey, after we eat do you want to help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea but I was thinking of wearing something tight so he'll just be able to see. Do you think I should do that or no?" Rory nodded again. "What's up with you? You're not yourself. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm hungry, that's all."

"Me too." Lorelai took a bite of her burger. "Oh, wow! Yum!" She exclaimed. "This is SO good. I have been craving one of these for forever!"

Rory just laughed at her mom and continued to eat her burger.

After lunch Rory and Lorelai went upstairs and emptied Lorelai's suitcases. Rory pulled out a brown long sleeved shirt. The shirt was made out of stretch material. Rory kept digging until she found a descent pair of pants. As she pulled the pants out, she saw that they were just like the others. They had elastic wasting and a little pouch for her mother's stomach. She looked over at her mother who was now standing in front of the mirror in a pair of sweat pants and her bra. One of her hands was placed under her belly and the other was placed at the very top. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"So you really are pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah, I am." Lorelai's voice was over thrown with joy.

"I'm happy for you." Rory said.

"Thanks Hon."

"Do Grandma and Grandpa know?"

"You and Sookie, that's all."

"Are you going to tell them?" Rory asked.

"Eventually, yeah."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"Why don't we go start the movies?"

"Okay."

Four hours and two movies later, Lorelai turned off the TV. She walked over to the computer and turned the webcam on and then signed on to her name.

"Mom, what about the marathon? What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I need to talk to Mike for a few minutes. Why don't you come over here so he can finally see you?"

"No, I think I'll stay right here."

"Oh, come on Rory, please?"

"Okay."

**Strongarmedmike: **Hey.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Hey. How are you?

**Strongarmedmike**: Good, but I still miss you.

Lorelai blushed at that and it didn't go unnoticed by Rory.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: I miss you too.

**Strongarmedmike**: What were you saying on the phone before?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Oh. I was just saying how Caiden hasn't really been kicking as much since I've been here. I think he misses your voice. You always made him kick.

**Strongarmedmike**: I miss him too.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Aww.

**Strongarmedmike**: Have you seen Luke yet?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Yeah, but he didn't see my ever growing stomach. I swear, it gets bigger by the minute. Soon I'll look like that fat kid from Willy Wonka.

**Strongarmedmike**: You are not going to look like him and your stomach is not growing by the minute, although… I'm just joking with you. So when are you planning on telling Luke?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Tomorrow.

**Strongarmedmike**: Call me afterwards. I want to know what happens, ok?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Yeah. Hey…um the girl next to me is Rory.

**Strongarmedmike**: That's Rory? Wow, I am so happy for you. She's home.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Yeah, my baby's home.

**Strongarmedmike**: That's probably why you look extra happy. Those nights when you would cry because you missed her, they were horrible. I didn't really know what to do for you. I'm so happy for you. You must be thrilled.

**Strongarmedmike**: Lorelai? Lorelai?

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is what he said true? Did I really make you cry?"

"Nah…well maybe just a little." Lorelai confessed.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kid. That's all in the past now. Come pull up a chair and sit next to me."

"Okay."

**Strongarmedmike**: Lorelai, what's wrong? You don't look so happy. Are you crying? Is Caiden alright?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: We're all fine. It's just some silly mother daughter stuff.

**Strongarmedmike**: Lift up your shirt. I want to see how much you've grown since yesterday.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Okay.

Lorelai started to giggle and Rory picked up on that too. Rory looked at Mike and he was pretending to tickle Lorelai's stomach, even though he was thousands of miles away. Lorelai put her shirt back down after a few minutes.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: So how's the Inn?

**Strongarmedmike**: Weird, very weird. It's so quiet with out you and it smells like coffee now.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Lol. Well, that's good.

**Strongarmedmike**: No, because whenever I smell it, I think of you.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Oh.

**Strongarmedmike**: You need a new screen name.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Lol. That was very random. Why do I need a new screen name?

**Strongarmedmike**: It's just not you any more. You can't stand coffee.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: That's true but what would I make it?"

**Strongarmedmike**: Lovely Lorelai?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Haha, no.

**Strongarmedmike**: The Hollows Star?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Nah.

**Strongarmedmike**: Um…moviefreak?

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Nope

**Strongarmedmike**: I'm out.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Hey, I'm going to go. I'm having a movie night with my Rory.

**Strongarmedmike**: Okay. Have fun.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Thanks.

**Strongarmedmike**: Don't forget the music.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: What?

**Strongarmedmike**: Caiden's music.

**_CoffeeAddict8_**: Right. I'll do it during the movie. Love you.

**Strongarmedmike**: Love you too.

Lorelai signed off of AIM and saw Rory staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You love him." Rory simply stated.

"Oh, God, no! Not it that way. We're friends, that's it."

"You never told your 'friend' Luke that you loved him."

"That's none of your business, _Rory_."

"Whatever. I'm going to my room."

"Rory…"

-Knock. Knock-

"Who is it?" Lorelai hollered.

"Ah, it's true! Morey, its true! She's home! Morey, she's home!"

Lorelai waddled over to the door. "Hi Babette, hi Morey."

"It's all true! You're pregnant!" Babette said.

"Yeah, not so loud though, Luke doesn't know yet. Why don't you guys come in?"

"Luke's, it's Luke's?" Babette let herself in and Morey followed.

"Of course it's Luke's."

"Well sugar, I was just double checking. I've got to get my facts straight, you know how it is. So when are you due?"

"January 5."  
"Oh, that soon? We need to plan you a shower!"

"Oh, you don't have to." Lorelai was distracted. She was looking for Rory. "You know what? Can we do this later, Babette? I have some things I need to do."

"Sure, were you in the middle of something?"

"Exactly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Bye sugar."

"Bye Lorelai.

"Bye Babette, bye Morey."

"Rory, Rory! I didn't mean it like that."

Lorelai went into Rory's room. Rory was sitting on her bed reading.

"It sure sounded like you did."

"Listen Rory, I'm scared, okay?"

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that I might actually like Mike." Lorelai confessed.

"What's so wrong with liking Mike?"

"Luke, that's what's wrong."

"Mom, I think that this Mike thing could be good for you. You need to move on."

"Move on from what, Rory. I'm having Luke's baby. I just can't forget about him."

"I'm not telling you to forget about him. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Why would I get hurt?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, just don't get so hopeful, okay?"

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I just…let's go watch one of the movies." Rory got up and walked into the living room.

"Rory, we are not done here!" Lorelai followed her daughter.

"To me we are. Which one should we watch next?"

"Rory!"

"Mom, I'm done with the subject. Should we watch the Perfect Man next?"

"Okay."

Rory put the DVD in and sat on the couch next to Lorelai. Neither of them said anything. After awhile Lorelai went upstairs to get her CD player. When she came back down Rory was staring at her.

"I thought we were watching a movie."

"We are. This is for your brother."

Lorelai sat back down and put the head phones around her stomach. It was just as if her stomach was her head. On ear was on each side of her belly. She pressed play and then turned her attention back to the TV.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"It's supposed to help Caiden develop. One of our friends in Paris told us about it."

"Our?"

"Yeah, me and…"

"You and who?"

"Me and Mike. He used to come every night and do this with me and then he'd read to us. A lot of times I had trouble falling asleep and Mike would keep reading until I was asleep and then he'd wait ten minutes just to make sure I was really asleep and then he'd go home."

"That's really nice mom." Rory paused the movie and turned so she was facing her mother. "What else did he do for you?" Rory asked.

Forgetting about everything that was said earlier, Lorelai continued. "Well, he made me eat healthy. Every morning I had to have fruit with breakfast and then my morning snack had to be yogurt and pretzels. Then I was allowed to decide which meal was going to be my unhealthy meal. I usually choose dinner, because if anything backfired on me I would be home and near a bathroom. He always made sure that I had a place to sit at work so I wouldn't get to tired, and he made sure nobody smoked near me. He also made sure that I took my prenatal vitamins daily, and if I didn't, _every_ meal had to be a healthy meal. He even signed me up for prenatal yoga. I was so bad at first but after awhile I became quite good at it. When my clothes got tight, he took me on a shopping spree and I was allowed to pick anything thing I wanted. Oh, and he would take a picture of me each week to see how much belly grew from the week before."

"Wow, it sure sounds like he did a lot for you."

"Yeah, he did."

"Are you sure that all of that stuff was just 'friendly' things?"

"And now we're back on this topic!"

Lorelai threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Ok, he likes me. He told me that he did."

"Do you like him back?" Rory asked.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Okay."

"Okay? You're just going to leave it at that?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, do you want some popcorn?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, I'll be right back. Enjoy your music baby brother."

Rory patted Lorelai's stomach and headed into the kitchen.

The next day Lorelai was once again standing in front of her mirror. She had on the outfit that she and Rory picked out the day before and a nice pair of sneakers. She had her hair and make up all done and she had on the necklace that Luke gave her.

"Mom, are you ready?" Rory called from the doorway.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

A/N: Wow, I updated two stories in one day. More like in two hours. There is chapter 3. Tell me what you think. Remember, the reviews make me update faster. This time I couldn't because of my computer being broken but I will with the next chapter. Oh, and who's excited for Tuesday night? I am! GG is back on! Omg, I am so happy! I'm going to be jumping up and down at eight on Tuesday! I'm getting excited just typing about it. I know, I'm weird.

Review Please!


	4. Fall Festival

A/N: So wow, 34 reviews! You guys are my heroes and sheroes. Lol. I hope you all like this chapter. I had a lot of trouble with it, because I didn't know how Luke and Lorelai would react to everything. Hopefully you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews. I would also like to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Kylie1403.

When the girls arrived at the town square, they were immediately surrounded by mobs and mobs of people. Everyone wanted to welcome Lorelai home, and everyone wanted to know about her unborn child.

After Lorelai had walked home yesterday afternoon, the news that she was pregnant traveled rather quickly. Lorelai was now being asked millions of questions and she was beginning to get annoyed. She couldn't see anything but these people, they were everywhere. It was almost as if she was on The Haunted Mansion at Disney World and the walls were closing in on her, except instead of the walls closing in, the people were.

Lorelai began to stand on her tippy toes in hopes of seeing over the peoples heads. No such luck. She began to stand up even further. Finally she spotted him sitting on a bench with a woman. She couldn't recognize the woman but she knew that she had seen her before. Lorelai began to search for a way out of the crowd. It seemed as if there were miles and miles of people.

All of them had their questions but as Lorelai came closer and closer to the outside, she found herself incapable of hearing what they were saying. When she had finally reached the outskirts of the mob, more people crowded around her. They were all trying to say something to her. Was it important? Was it just another stupid question? Either way, she didn't hear what they were saying.

Whenshe had finally gotten through the maze of people, she found herself gradually approaching Luke and the woman. Before she had even realized what she was doing or where she was, she found herself standing right in front of them. She looked at them **as **they were kissing. The longer Lorelai stood there, the deeper and more passionate the kiss became.

Lorelai felt as if Luke had personally broken her heart into tiny pieces._ He did invite her to this thing, right? He did specifically come out and ask her, right? _

Lorelai could feel the tears that were threatening to fall but she kept telling herself to stay strong. She couldn't let Luke see her cry, she just couldn't. She had to get out of there before he would see her. She looked for the fastest escape route, one that wouldn't cause her to fall or one that was smoothly paved.

As she was about to turn around and leave, Rachel ended the kiss, looked at Luke and smiled. Luke smiled back. He kept his eyes on her and only her. She quickly broke the stare when she sensed that somebody was watching them. She looked in front of her and saw a very pregnant Lorelai. Rachel didn't know what to say. Lorelai looked pretty upset; she looked like she had caught Luke cheating on her, but she was sure that they weren't together. When Rachel had come back, she asked Luke about Lorelai and he told her that Lorelai had moved. He said that they had been together but they had broken up and then she had moved.

Rachel continued to stare at Lorelai. Lorelai noticed the stare and it was making her a little uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Luke took his eyes off of Rachel and followed her daze. There was Lorelai standing in front of him. _Wait, was she pregnant?_ As soon as their eyes met, Lorelai looked down at her shoes. She didn't want him to see that she was upset. He couldn't win, she had to be strong.

"You're pregnant." Luke said. He wasn't mad or annoyed, he was just stating in obvious. Lorelai didn't respond, instead she just continued her stare.

Luke stood up and gently put his hands on top of Lorelai's shoulders. Her whole body flinched at the feel of his body. Lorelai was getting even more upset now, so he took his hands off of her.

"I'm not mad." He said.

He could tell that she wasn't doing so well. He carefully put his arm around her **waist** and began to lead her to a bench away from Rachel. Lorelai didn't know why but she went with him. She let him lead her away, maybe she only allowed this because she was so upset. What ever it was, it didn't last long. As soon as she realized what was happening she forced herself out of his hold and began to walk away. Luke grabbed her arm and once again she flinched.

"I think I'm just going to head home." She said, but still not looking straight at him.

"Um…okay. Do you…ah…want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine, really. I'll see you around Luke."

Luke watched as Lorelai walked down the street. _How could he have done that to her? She was pregnant, pregnant with his baby! Wait, how did he even know that the baby was his? It could very well belong to the guy that was on the phone with Lorelai. No, Lorelai isn't one to sleep around, the baby was his!_

Luke looked over at Rachel. She looked pretty confused. One thing that was for sure was that she was not nearly as confused as he was. He walked back over towards her.

"I'm going to head home. These town things are stupid, there's no point to them at all. Look at all these drunken people, damn town." Luke huffed as he walked towards his apartment.

"Luke, wait! Talk to me. What's going on? Did you know that she was…?"

"No, of course I didn't know! How could I have known? Lorelai just got back from Europe. Bad things all happen at these stupid events." Luke unlocked the door and headed upstairs.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want company?" Rachel asked.

"I'll be fine, but I think its best if you found somewhere else to stay." Luke took Rachel's suitcase out of the closet and began to fill it with her clothes.

"But Luke, the kiss. That was one hell of a kiss. How can you just forget about it?"

"The kiss, the kiss was…I only kissed you to make Lorelai jealous."

"What?"

"I over heard her say "_I love you_" to someone on the phone and I just assumed...anyway, I wanted to make her feel bad so I invited her and then I invited you so I could kiss you in front of her."

"I think I should go too." Rachel grabbed her now packed bag and headed towards the door.

"Rachel…" Luke tried.

"Yeah Luke?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never thought that you'd get hurt. I just wanted to get back at her."

"But Luke, you knew that I wanted to be with you. I asked you when I got here, and you said that you were waiting for Lorelai to come back. You said that you were never going to be with anyone unless it was Lorelai. You said that I could stay here as a friend, and I accepted that. If you knew that I wanted this, us, to be a thing, why did you trick me by kissing me?"

"I just wanted to…"

"Make her jealous, I know. I don't like this Luke. I miss the old one. The old one was a gentleman who never thought about hurting anybody, no matter what the circumstances were. Just do me a favor and go back to your old self. I'll see you around Butch."

"Ah…yeah. I'll see you around."

Once Rachel had left, Luke got a beer and then sat in front of his Lorelai box. Everything was in there. Everything starting all the way back to the horoscope and ending with the tie that he wore to the vow renewal. He pulled out the flannel shirt that Lorelai used to sleep in. He held it close to his body, just taking in the scent that was still lingering on it after all this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Luke was with Rachel? Maybe that's why Rory kept saying all that crap. Luke was with Rachel! _

Lorelai was half way home and she kept seeing that kiss in her head! No matter what she did, the image of Luke and Rachel kissing would not leave. _Luke kissed Rachel. Luke kissed Rachel in public! Luke never kisses in public. It was one hell of a kiss too!_

When Lorelai finally got home, she picked up the phone to call Mike. She had to talk to someone about this. She couldn't keep it boiling up inside her like she used to do; it wasn't good for the baby. As she was dialing the number, the phone slipped out of her hands. She bent down to get it but she found herself incapable of reaching it. She leaned forward even more but that just made her back start to hurt. 'Damn pregnancy!' Lorelai yelled in frustration. She slowly stood up, phone-less, and went to find her purse. When she found the bag, she dumped it out onto the table. She searched through piles and piles of crap for her cell phone. Aha! She found it! She opened the phone, it was dead. Lorelai threw the phone into the pile of junk. She needed o talk to Mike, but how was she going to talk to him? She could go on AIM! Lorelai walked over to the computer and signed onto her screen name. She turned the webcam on and then scanned her buddy list. Damn, no Mike!

Lorelai sat down on the couch and finally let herself cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke woke up to the sound of a door opening. It wasn't a real door; it was more along the lines of an animated door. It was almost as if it came out of a cartoon. He looked around and saw that the computer was on. Rachel must have leftit on because he rarely ever used the computer. He walked over to it and he saw a thin long window in the upper right hand corner. On it had a few categories; there were friends, family, and coworkers. He looked on the friends' category. It said **_CoffeeAddict8_** had just signed on. _Who the hell is CoffeeAddict8?_ He double clicked on the name and another box appeared. He wrote something in the box and then pressed send.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Lorelai had gotten into a comfortable position, the instant message noise came from the computer. She really didn't want to get up, but it could be Mike so she decided to go anyway. She wiped her eyes and waddled over to the computer. She read that little IM box. It was from **_Mr. Flannel_**. She knew she shouldn't have made him a screen name. She decided to ignore him, but he sent another instant message.

**Mr. Flannel: **Who is this?

**Mr. Flannel:** Lorelai, is this you? There's like a movie of you on my computer. Lorelai?

Lorelai knew that he could see her. She wished that she could ignore him, but she knew that she couldn't.

**Mr. Flannel: **Are you okay? Are you crying?

**_CoffeeAddict8:_** Yes this is Lorelai and yes I'm fine.

**Mr. Flannel: **Good, good.So um Rachel's gone.

**_CoffeeAddict8:_** Oh.

**Mr. Flannel: **So…is it mine?

**_CoffeeAddict8:_** Of course it's yours.

**Mr. Flannel: **I just wanted to make sure.

**_CoffeeAddict8: _**Oh.

Lorelai felt Caiden kick so she brought her hand down to her belly. She completely forgot that Luke could see all of this. Caiden continued to kick; he sure did know how to cheer up his mama. Lorelai looked down at her belly. Caiden must have changed positions or something because her whole stomach became a different shape. Lorelai laughed at this and continued to rub her belly. Lorelai heard a noise come from the computer and she suddenly remembered Luke. She looked at her buddy list, Luke had signed off. Lorelai let out a sigh of relief and then left the computer. She went upstairs to put on some comfortable clothes. While she was up there, she heard the phone start to ring. She had a phone in her room! Why didn't she think of that before?

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, how did things go?"

"Mike, it's so good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours too."

"Mike, he has a girlfriend. He was making out with her today when I went to tell him about Caiden. They were making out on a bench. I just…" Lorelai began to cry into the phone. "I thought that things would be the same. I never expected him to change. I never expected him to move on. He asked me to go to this thing with him and he brings his girlfriend! What kind of a person invites their ex-girlfriend to hang out with him and his new girlfriend? I was humiliated. I didn't know what to say **or do**. I just stood there."

"Lorelai, it's going to be okay. I'm sure that he'll come around."

"But he's not going to come around."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't. I messed this up, Mike. I messed this up SO bad. I left and I never told him about Caiden. I should have told him when I found out. Now he has a girlfriend, well, he had a girlfriend, but she's gone. He made her leave because of me. I broke them up, Mike."

"Maybe he broke up with her for you." Mike stated.

"No, no. That's not it. He brought up with her because he feels that it's the right thing to do. Next he's going to show up at my door with an engagement ring. How did things come to this? I wish I could just go back to Paris with you."

"Lorelai, as much as I miss you, you can't run away from your problems again. You are going to teach Rory and Caiden that habit and its going to make life even harder for them."

"Oh God, what if Luke doesn't want to help out? What if Luke decides that he's going to goback to Rachel because she's…"

"Lorelai, I think you need to calm down. Why don't you go take a nice long bath and then get into your pajamas and eat some ice cream in front of the TV."

"I'm not in the mood for ice cream." Lorelai pouted.

"Well, have some chocolate. I think you need to relax a little bit. All this worrying is not good for Caiden. Try to do some yoga if you have to."

"Ha! I can't even bend over now."

"Ok, don't do yoga then. Just try to relax okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll talk to you later Lorelai."

"Okay, bye."

Lorelai got off the phone just as the doorbell rang. She slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door. There was Luke, directly in front of her with a cup of coffee and a Luke's bag.

A/N: I hope you guys aren't very disappointed. Tomorrow night GG is on! Yay! Like I've said before, I update faster when I get a lot of reviews.


	5. Coffee Makes Me Sick

A/N: Okay, okay…I know that it has been forever, 10 days to be exact. I have my explanations. Last week, things were pretty bad for me. I had some shit happened to me at school, and that got me pretty upset, and then this lady that I have known for ages got mad at me. Every thing that happened got me in a pretty depressed mood. And then when the weekend came, I got snowed in at my sister's house. I was planning to write the chapter when I got home last Saturday but the weather was bad and I ended up staying at her house until Sunday night.

Thank you everyone for all the reviews, and I promise this time I will update faster! Also, thank you to Kylie1403 for beta-ing this.

"Luke, um…what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"I brought you some food and some coffee." Luke held up the cup.

"I can't have coffee." Lorelai said a little bit harsher then she had meant to.

"It's decaf." Luke offered.

"No, I mean I _can't _have it. It…it just…"

Lorelai threw her hand over her mouth and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She sat herself down on the floor and put her head over the toilet. After a few minutes, Luke knocked softly on the door and waited for a reply. When he got no reply, he spoke up.

"You okay in there?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to come out anytime soon?"

"Not till the coffee's gone." Lorelai answered rather weakly.

"I put it outside. Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Luke ignored Lorelai and opened the door. He looked down at her. She was leaning against the wall. For the first time ever, Luke saw her as inferior. She didn't look like the same Lorelai that had left a few months back, she looked so different. She looked scared, she looked nervous, she…she looked like crap. Luke couldn't help but think that this new Lorelai was tearing the old Lorelai up.

"Here." Luke offered Lorelai his hands and helped her off of the floor.

"I don't throw up that much, really. I hardly ever throw up. I mean there's the occasional vomit, but besides that I really don't throw up all that much. I know when most people hear about pregnant woman the first thing that pops into their head is fat and then its vomit. I haven't thrown up since last month. I threw up when I was having morning sickness but that stopped, it stopped a while ago. Oh, and I was able to move up until last month. I was even doing yoga. I could bend better then any of the other pregnant women but then I got further on in the pregnancy and with that I got fatter and now I can't get off the floor or bend over. It's because of the baby. You know, it's not me, it's the baby and….I'm rambling." Lorelai confessed. She looked up at Luke. Luke was staring at her stomach. Lorelai looked down at it. Her shirt had popped up and her belly was showing. Lorelai let out a nervous laugh and tugged on her shirt so that it was back in place.

"I put your food on the coffee table." Luke broke the silence.

"Oh, okay."

The two walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. Lorelai opened the box and began to eat her burger.

"No tomatoes?" She asked after a couple of bites.

"Since when do _you_ eat tomatoes?"

"Oh, it's just become a habit of mine. M…my…um…my OBGYN made me start eating veggies in my first trimester and it's kind of stuck with me." Lorelai shrugged and continued eating.

"Oh, well I guess she was able to accomplish something that I was never able to achieve. And to think I wasted so much of my precious time, and then some OBGYN is the one who changes your ways." Luke joked.

"Yeah I guess." Lorelai replied a little awkwardly. _God if only he knew that I wasn't talking about my damn OBGYN._

The room filled with silence as Lorelai finished up her fries and then her burger. The silence lasted for a little more then two minutes. Just as it had become too much for either one of them to bare, the phone started to ring.

"Are you going to get that?" Luke asked after a certain amounts of rings.

"No."

"Why? It could be important. It could be Rory."

"It's not Rory."

"Are you going to get it? It could be important." Luke tried again.

"No, I'm going to let it ring."

"You want me to bring it to you? I mean, I don't mind. It's right there." Luke pointed to a spot next to the stairs.

Lorelai became embarrassed at Luke's comment. She didn't know what to say. She had confessed to him about her inabilities to bend over like a normal human being, right?

"You know, it's your own fault…" Lorelai began to say but she was cut off by the machine.

"Rory, this is your Grandmother. I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past few months. Ever since you moved out you have been avoiding my phone calls and my letters. Your behavior is unacceptable. Not once have you attended Friday night dinner in the time that you have been gone. I'm coming over to the house. I would like to talk to you and obviously it must be done in person. I am on my way as I speak. I will see you in twenty minutes. You better be descent."

Luke looked over at Lorelai who held an unreadable expression on her face. "Does she know?" He asked.

"Know what?"

"About the baby."

"Luke, she doesn't even know that I'm back. God, I have to go! I can't let her see me like this."

Lorelai got off of the couch and began to pace around the living room. "Where can I go? Everyone is at that stupid festival!"

"You can come to my apartment until you are sure that she is gone."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff?"

"Sure."

Lorelai walked over to the kitchen and began to put things back into her purse. As she was putting back the set of pictures that Mike took, Luke appeared next to her, causing her to drop them. Lorelai looked down at the pictures that were scattered across the floor and back up at Luke. Luke was looking at them.

"What are these?" Luke asked. He bent down and scooped the pictures up.

"Um, they're just pictures."

"When were these taken?"

"The last one was taken last month and the first was taken a while ago."

Luke stuffed the pictures into his coat pocket for another time. "Should we go?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Once the two were in the car and away from Lorelai's house, Lorelai called Rory to give her the heads up.

"Hey Mom." Rory slurred.

"Ah the joys of Founder's Day Punch. Tell me, is it good today?"

"Very, very good. Hey, where are you? I don't see you anywhere?"

"I'm with Luke."

"Luke? Luke! Oh my God, Luke! How'd that turn out? Okay I guess because you're with him now. Oh is Rachel with you? Rachel's not with you is she?"

"You knew about that?" Lorelai asked.

"Everybody knew, Mom!"

"Hey Babe, the reason for this call is because Grandma called the house a little while ago. She says that since you're not returning her calls, she's coming to the house in about ten minutes. You know that she will be able to find you so try to sober up, okay?"

"Oki doki. Hey Lane, come back here!"

With that the conversation was over and Luke and Lorelai were at the diner. When they got inside, Luke led Lorelai up to his apartment and then went down to the diner to get her some pie. As soon as he was down stairs, he took her pictures out of his pocket and began to look at them. The one on top showed Lorelai holding a blue outfit over her stomach. Her stomach wasn't very big at all, he had to guess, and he'd say that she was only about four months pregnant. He flipped the picture over, hoping for an answer, and answer is what he got. There was about a paragraph written on the back of it. It was written in blue ink.

_Well, today marks the beginning of week fifth teen. Last week was the last week for the pink pen. The doctor took an ultrasound today and it is indeed a boy. Don't get me wrong, I will love this boy as much as I would have loved a girl, but I was hoping on having another daughter. So, Luke, do you want to know what you missed this week? Well, it's not like you will ever see these pictures. If you did, I would kill myself._

_Ok, well let's say that you actually are looking at this picture. In that case, you have probably seen all the other weeks too. So this week, the morning sickness finally stopped! I still can't be around coffee, but at least I'm not throwing up by the hour. I'm growing out of my shirts. Before it was just the pants that didn't fit me, but now I am so big that my shirts don't fit. Mike is going to take me shopping after work today. He has really been so kind to me these past two months or so. Tonight he is going to help me pick out a name for the baby, for our baby boy. Wow, I have written so much and there is no space left of the back of this picture. So until next week, I love you and so does this little boy._

Luke had just begun to put all of the pictures back into order when he heard the bells start to jingle. He looked up from what he was doing and saw Rachel standing right in front of him.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'm not going to forget everything just like that. I just can't. I know that the last time that I was here I told you that you should get together with Lorelai, but I don't believe that anymore. You kissed me Luke Danes, and as hard as I try to forget about that one kiss, I will never be able too."

"Yes, but it wasn't meant to be taken that way. I just kissed you to…."

"To make Lorelai jealous, I know. Listen, Luke, I love you and I gave you to her once, but she hurt you. She lied and went behind your back! Now that she's back, she's just going to hurt you again. Now, now it's my turn to have you."

"God damn it, Rachel! She is pregnant. She's pregnant with my son!"

"You don't even know that it's yours!"

"Yes I do! Now, can you please go, I don't need you to mess things up with us even more."

"Fine, but I will not me waiting for you when she breaks your heart!"

Luke sighed as he watched Rachel leave. Then he grabbed Lorelai's pie and ran up the stairs.

"So, you wanted to make me jealous?" Lorelai asked. Luke remained speechless. "Well, it didn't work. You know, I would leave right now if my mother was lurking the streets of Stars Hollow, but she is so I'm stuck here. Let's just keep our distances, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Hey, I have one question though."

"What?"

"When are you due?"

"January 5th."

"So you're like what? Six, seven months?"

"Seven months tomorrow."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So in two months…um…wow!"

"Actually three. A women is pregnant for forty weeks so its more like ten months, so three months to go." Luke nodded. "Can I use your computer?"

"Sure, it's…"

"I know where it is Luke."

Lorelai walked over to the computer in the corner. She opened aim and then signed on to Rory's screen name. When she was on her computer earlier in the day, she had forgotten to sign off her screen name. Once she was all signed in, Lorelai studied Rory's buddy list. _Man, she sure does have a lot of people on here. _Lorelai thought. As Lorelai continued to look through the names and instant message popped up. She looked to see who it was from. It was from her, _CoffeeAddict8_!

"Unbelievable." Lorelai muttered.

"What's wrong?" Luke walked over to the computer.

"Nothing, it's just, Emily is on my screen name."

"Oh?" Luke asked. Lorelai shot him a look. "Oh!"

"Yeah, oh. I have people on that list that I don't want her talking to!"

"Like who?" Luke asked.

"Like, people."

"Like Mike?"

"No, not like Mike." Lorelai lied.

"In other words, Mike?"

Lorelai wanted to lie again but she knew she shouldn't. "Yes, like Mike."

"Oh."

"Listen Luke, it's not like that. He's just a really good friend, that's all."

"Hey, it's okay. Let's not talk about this okay?"

"Yeah, okay?"

Another message popped up from Emily.

"Does this woman not have anything else to do with her time?"

"How do you know it's her?"

"I have the webcam on, here, look."

"Wow, she got old."

"Haha, yes she did. It doesn't even look like her."

"Not at all. You want to mess with her mind?"

"How?"

"IM her. Pretend to be Rory, or better yet pretend to be Rory's new boyfriend."

"I don't want to jeopardize anything with Rory."

"Lorelai, if you print the conversation out, Rory won't get mad. She'll think it's funny."

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

**Yalie404**: Who is this?

_CoffeeAddict8_: What do you mean who is this? This is your grandmother!

"Oh my God! She totally just blew her cover!" Lorelai laughed.

"Yes she did."

**_Yalie404_**: Oh! You mean Rory's grandma?

_CoffeeAddict8_: Yes! Who is this? I thought this was Rory!

**Yalie404**: Oh, no. This is her new boyfriend.

_CoffeeAddict8_: New boyfriend, I thought she was still dating Logan.

**Yalie404**: No, now she's dating me.

_CoffeeAddict8_: What's your name?

"Luke, what's _my_ name?"

"Um…Jess! Your mother hated Jess!" Luke sat down next to Lorelai. He was beginning to get interested in this whole IM thing.

"No, someone new. Give me a bad boy name!"

"How the hell would I know a bad boy name?"

"I don't know. How about Clive?"

"How about not? How about Steve?" Luke suggested.

"Steve isn't really bad boy material."

"Tony!"

"Tony it is." Lorelai agreed.

**Yalie404**: Tony.

_CoffeeAddict8_: What are you in the mob?

**Yalie404**: No, just a gang.

_CoffeeAddict8_: A gang?

**Yalie404**: Yeah, it's pretty cool. Rory joins us at the bar some nights. Then afterwards we go to a little back ally and…nvm. You're her grandma. I shouldn't be telling you this stuff.

_CoffeeAddict8_: Nvm?

**Yalie404**: Right, I forgot that you're old. It means never mind.

_CoffeeAddict8_: Old? Excuse me young man, but your behavior is uncalled for you. You should know better then to call someone old! And a gang? I want you to leave my Granddaughter this instant! You are not suitable for her. You are dangerous. She deserves better.

**Yalie404**: Better? She couldn't get any better then me. I'm the best out there. I'm a legend.

_CoffeeAddict8_: Is this some kind of sick joke?

**Yalie404**: Oh, yay! Rory's back. She promised me that she'd make love to me when she got home. I'll tell her you said hi.

Lorelai printed the conversation and looked at Luke. He was smirking.

"That was pretty stupid, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, but that's what mad it fun."

"Do you think my mother bought it?"

"I think so. She looked scared sick."

"She did, didn't she? She didn't look like herself. I wonder why."

Just then, Lorelai felt Caiden kick. A big smirk appeared on her face and she placed a hand on her belly.

"That's my boy." She said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, he just…he kicked. Well, he's kicking."

"Oh." Luke looked away from her. He felt left out.

"Yeah. Hey um, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Lorelai came out a few minutes later to find the apartment completely empty. She figured that Luke was downstairs. She waddled over to his bed and fell asleep the second her head touched the pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily Gilmore stared at her granddaughter's computer. She was in shock. Her granddaughter was dating a member of a gang. Her perfect little Rory had gone down the wrong track and was now a member of a gang. Rory, her Rory. Emily continued to stare at the computer. Soon a box appeared, much like the one that she had seen when she was talking to _Tony_. Tony is such a gang name.

**Strongarmedmike**: Hey Lorelai.

_Coffeeaddict8_: Lorelai? Lorelai is in Europe.

**Strongarmedmike**: You're funny Lorelai. You really do crack me up. So, are things better with Luke? You said you'd call back, you never did.

_CoffeeAddict8_: Who is this?

**Strongarmedmike**: Mike. Who else would it be? This is Lorelai right?

_CoffeeAddict8_: This is Lorelai's mother. My daughter is back from Europe?

_CoffeeAddict8_: Is my daughter back from Europe?

_**Strongarmedmike is no longer available.**_

Emily got off the chair and slowly made her way out to the car. She got in, and drove off.

A/N: Chapter 5 is done! Next chapter is just going to be Luke looking through all of the pictures and reading the backs. There may be some flashbacks too, who knows? Like always, please review!


	6. Catching Up

**A/N: Okay, this is just a quick little author's note that you all have to read. The longer one will be at the bottom. **

_**The italics are what Luke is reading. The bold is his thoughts. Depending on where you are in the story, the normal print is either a flashback or the present. I think the flashback and present part is pretty self explanatory. Hope you all enjoy this.**_

_**Week 6**_

_So I found out that I was pregnant yesterday. I was drinking coffee at the Inn with Mike, and then out of no where I got nauseous. The next thing I knew, I was in the bathroom with my head over the toilet. Mike took me to get a pregnancy test after I was all barfed out and what not. He has been really nice to me. Mike is my boss by the way._

_You have no idea how much I miss you. I know it has only been a few weeks but I miss everything about you. I sound like one of those desperate girls. I'm not one of them, I promise. I'm not. I swear. I don't know who I'm trying to prove this too, you or myself. _

_I do miss you though. I can't sleep at night. I lost my two best friends. Rory doesn't even know I'm here, but then again I bet you don't know that either. _

_It really should have been you taking this picture. It shouldn't have been Mike. Oh, wow, I smell coffee. I'm back now. I kind of just threw up my entire stomach._

_Man, I have to go to work. Bye_

**Wow so coffee has made her sick from the beginning. Lorelai had trouble sleeping at night? I wonder if she still does. Maybe I'll go over to her house tonight and help her fall asleep. She'd probably get mad if I did, but it's worth a try. **

_**Week 7**_

_I don't know why Mike insisted on taking this damn picture. I have been throwing up all day, and then he had to take this fucking picture. I hate this whole idea. I always have. Who actually looks at pregnant bellies? I don't even have a belly for God's sake. Oh man…._

**I wonder what happened to the rest of what she was going to write. Lorelai does not look bad in this picture. She really doesn't. You can tell that she doesn't feel well but she certainly does not look bad,**

_**Week 8**_

_Okay, so I never finished last weeks letter thingy. I threw up when I was in the middle of writing something and I guess I just never came back. Today was my two month appointment. The doctor said that I need to start eating healthier. : ( Mike is out buying me fruits and veggies as we speak or I guess as I write. He has this plan for me. I can only eat unhealthy for one meal a day. How much does that suck? Everything else I eat has to be healthy. Ugh. _

_Guess what? I've already gained three pounds. I can't even imagine how fat I'll be at the end of this pregnancy. My clothes still fit, thank God! The day my clothes don't fit will be a very sad day. Lorelai Gilmore will NOT settle for maternity clothes! I think Lorelai Gilmore has no other choice then to wear maternity clothes. Oh, Mike's home with my food. Love you always and forever!_

**This Mike guy seems to be really nice to Lorelai. He seems to really care about her and the baby. I wonder if they had a thing while she was there. Wow! I can't even imagine Lorelai eating only one unhealthy meal a day. Mike must really have things under control. It seems like Mike is taking over my spot and playing daddy. **

_**Week 9**_

_Okay, so I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm officially over it. I'm still upset but I'm not mad. I no longer have a grudge against you. So um, things have started to get tight on me. The clothes are bearable but by next week I'm going to have to go shopping for maternity crap. I don't want to get fat. Yesterday Mike signed me up for yoga. I start next week. I still have not figured out how yoga can be safe for our little baby, but I guess it is since a lot of moms do this yoga crap. Last time I tried to do yoga I broke my leg. I told Mike about that but he said that this time would be different. Ha! Yeah right! I guess I'll try it and if it doesn't work out then who cares, right? I'm going to bed now. It's only nine, but I'm exhausted. Until next week, Caiden and I love you._

**Lorelai, yoga? Not a good mix. I guess it all turned out okay because she doesn't have any bruises and she is obviously still pregnant. Caiden, what the hell kind of name is that?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FLASHBACK**

"Lorelai are you home?" Mike called from the front door.

"In the bedroom." Lorelai called back. "Dirty." She mumbled.

"I stopped at the book store after I left work and I picked up this." Mike held up a book of baby names.

"Oh, fun! Here, give me, give me!" Lorelai put her arms out and Mike handed her the book. "Come sit." She said.

"What letter should we start with?"

"Um…why don't we just open the book and the letter we open to is the letter we start with?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

Lorelai opened the book and looked down at the page. "Hmm…S."

"Ok, what's the first one that pops out to you?"

"The first girl one that pops out to me in Samara."

"Samara, are you serious?"

"Haha no. I wouldn't want my baby to kill other people. You should have seen your face though. I can not believe that it is an actual name."

"Haha yeah."

"No, but I do like Samantha. It doesn't really go with Gilmore all to well but it does go with Danes. I have always liked the name Natalie too."

"I like both of those. Add them to the list."

"Ok. What about Michelle?"

"No, way too much like Michel."

"Ok, no Michelle. Wait, how do we even no that our little guy is a girl? She could every well be a boy."

"Ahh, a sentence I never thought I would ever hear." Lorelai laughed. "But I know that she is a girl. She has to be a girl. Why wouldn't she be a girl?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because she's not Rory. I know that you are looking forward to having this baby so that you'll have a best friend again, but you don't know if she'll even look like Rory let alone act like her. She has a totally different father then Rory has."

Lorelai got off the bed and got Mike's coat for him. "I think you should leave. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Lorelai…what did I say?"

"You have no right to come waltzing in here and then tell me that the only reason why I want this baby is because I want to replace my first daughter. That is not true. No one could EVER replace Rory, EVER!"

"Lorelai I didn't…"

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving. I'm sorry for what I said. I know I was out line, and I know that this baby is not going to replace Rory. I know that and I'm sorry for saying that. I shouldn't have said anything. I am so so sorry."

Lorelai stared him up and down. He was one of those guys that you couldn't stay mad at. He was like a lady friend. There was nothing masculine about him. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Stay, I want to find a name."

"Okay." Mike led Lorelai over to the bed and then opened the book. "Pick a letter, any letter."

"Um…C. C is a good letter although L is bet…never mind. C I want C."

"Ok, now pick another letter."

"A."

"And girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"I should've known." Mike laughed. "Okay, here are the girl choices. Cable, Cache, Cade, Cadee, Caden, Cadence, Cady…"

"Stop. I like Caden."

"Okay, what about middle names?"

"Michelle, Caden Michelle." Lorelai smiled.

"I thought Michelle was too much like Michel."

"Yeah, but it will also be a good reminder of the man who helped her mommy out through out the pregnancy."

"Thanks. Um, should we do boys now?"

"Yeah, I think we should. We'll start with the same letters."

"Oky doky…"

"Smoky pokey." Lorelai giggled.

"Okay, so CA for boys?" Lorelai nodded. "Okay. Um…Caden is on here again. You like that for a boy?"

"Yeah, I do. How is it spelt in that book?"

"C A D E N."

"Okay, what about K A D E N?" Lorelai asked.

"It looks too much like Karen."

"Looks? You're not looking at it."

"Well I'm picturing it in my head and it looks a lot like Karen."

"Fine meanie. What about C A I D E N."

"I like it. Are you going to spell it that way if it's a girl too?"

"Duh! The middle name is going to be Michael."

Mike didn't say anything; he just smiled and pulled Lorelai into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and then the two of them walked in to the living room to watch a movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Week 10**_

_Ok, so I am now eleven weeks, but I was too lazy to write last week so I'm writing last weeks this week. Did you see the picture? You can really tell that I've gained weight. Oh my God, you will never guess who I saw yesterday. Well, you are going to have to wait until I write for this week because we both know that I can't write this week in last weeks. Ha! Yeah well you'll find out in ten seconds because nothing exciting happened last week._

_**Funny funny Lorelai.**_

_**Week 11**_

_Okay so nothing really changed at all this week for me and the baby. The morning sickness is slowing down a bit but its still there. Mike took me shopping for maternity clothes today. European fashion is way more hip than that lousy stuff you wear in the United States. Flannel shirts and baseball caps, capoopy. The clothes here rock, even the maternity ones. _

_So you wanna know who I saw? I saw Richard and Emily Gilmore. I was wearing a skin tight dress with a sweater over it. If it weren't for that sweater, they would've noticed. They didn't even know that I was in Europe. They were at some stupid party that Mike dragged me too. They're still on their honeymoon. They've been on their honeymoon for almost two months. Damn rich people. I'll never go on a honeymoon. I used to think I would because I would start up with the dating world for real after Rory went to college but now I'm doing this parenting thing all over again. I don' know. I shouldn't complain. _

_I really need to get back to work. I'll write next week, I promise._

**Emily and Richard Gilmore were still in Europe? Damn they're rich! I don't know why Lorelai is so hard on herself. She will go on a honeymoon, maybe not now or in the near future but she will. And when she does, I _will_ be her groom. **

_**Week 12**_

_Nothing much to report here. I'm getting fat as you can tell, but besides that all is as it was last week. All I'm going to say this week is that I miss you and I wish you were here. I'm going to bed now. Mike insisted on this picture and that I write something, anything, before I forgot and I did write something, so later._

**I wish I was there too. I wish I hadn't missed out on those first five or six months. I'm grateful Mike made Lorelai do this. I almost feel as if I can catch up on what I have missed.**

_**Week 13**_

_I'm in my second trimester now. Do you know what a trimester is? Of course you do, you're Luke, and you know all. Mike doesn't know what a trimester is. Mike is nice to me, but he's not you. Mike wants to be more then friends but I don't know if I could do that. Let's forget about Mike for now. Um…let's see. I'm still convinced that the baby is a girl. I won't feel otherwise until I have proof that it's a boy. Either way it's going to be named Caiden. Caiden Michael or Caiden Michelle. Mike's here got to run!_

**Why does she always have to go when Mike gets home? I mean I'm glad she had someone helping her, but he's always there. And, what kind of guy suggests belly pictures? For Pete's sake, she's a pregnant woman standing in her bra and underwear. Mike's going to be a problem.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PRESENT**

"Luke? Luke, are you down here?" Lorelai asked from the stairway.

"Um, ah, yeah."

She came out from behind the curtain and tried to get up on a stool, but ended up making a fool out of herself when she couldn't get up. She turned slightly red, but when Luke didn't laugh at her she let the moment go.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Oh, um…nothing. I was just ah…you know."

"No I don't know."

Lorelai made her way behind the counter and grabbed the pictures.

"Luke, you saw them?"

"Um, just a few."

"You didn't read them did you?"

"Yeah, I actually did, and I am very happy that you did that. I mean, I feel like I have a chance while I was reading them. I can catch up. I hate that I missed out. They really mean a lot."

"They weren't meant for you to see, let alone read. I can't believe you read them!" Lorelai sighed and sank into one of the diner chairs. She was getting more and more embarrassed.

Luke made his way over to the chair that she was in and then knelt down so they were eye level. Lorelai looked away from him; she didn't want to look at him.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's fine. I liked reading that stuff. I got to know you a little bit better. I got to know the real Lorelai that isn't masked up. Hey, look at me." Luke put his thumb under her chin and tilted her head upward so that her eyes met his. "Listen, I lov…"

Just then Lorelai's cell phone was heard threw out the diner. She looked into Luke's eyes and then got up to answer her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Lorelai, you never called."

"Oh Mike, hi. Yeah, I got caught up with things. Sorry about that. Oh and my mother was on my screen name before so if she imed you and said some shit just know it wasn't me."

"Yeah, I figured that out when she didn't know that you were home."

"Yeah, that would do it." Lorelai looked over at Luke. He looked sad.

"The reason for my call is that when you didn't call me back I got a little worried. I figured that something had happened to you and Caiden, so I hoped on a flight to America."

"When was this?"

"A few hours back. We've made a little stop so I figured I'd call and tell you. I should be landing in eight hours if all goes according to plan. Would you be able to pick me up at the airport?"

"That would be around three in the morning. I can't go get you at three in the morning, Mike."

"Lorelai, please. I'm coming all this way for you."

"You said that the plan made a quick stop, so hitch another plan back to Paris. I'm fine Mike."

"Can you come pick me up or not?"

"I'm almost seven months pregnant; I can not go out at three in the morning to get you. I'd actually have to leave around twelve to get there on time and I'd be driving for two hours. I just can't do it, I'm sorry."

"Lorelai, please? Do it for me?" Mike begged. "I really want to see you."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine. I'll see you at three."

Lorelai hung her cell phone up and then went upstairs to get her coat and purse. When she came back down Luke was gone and he had flipped the sign on the door to closed. _I really screwed up this time. _Lorelai thought.

She walked outside and saw Luke leaning against the red station wagon. He was watching the towns people get drunk. Lorelai walked over to where he was standing and leaned against the car as well.

"What are we looking at?" She asked.

"The crazy people of this town." Luke said.

"They are indeed crazy, but you've got to love them." Luke nodded and then walked over to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and waited for Lorelai to come over to him. "You are not going to the airport alone, do you hear me?" Lorelai nodded. "Get in, we're going home to your house. You are going to get some sleep, and then at twelve we will leave together to go to the airport. I will drive so you can get some more sleep. Now come on, we don't have much time before we have to leave."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief and got into the car. "Thank you, Luke."

Luke smiled and then shut her door for her.

**A/N: I feel bad like I always do. I haven't updated in over a week. I also have excuses like I always do. I had a lot of make up work from when I was out sick. Thank you guys for all the reviews. I love getting reviews. Kylie1403, you rock! Thank you soooooooooooo much.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	7. Road Trip P1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I loved them. I know Mike is being an ass, but I kind of want him to be one so that Lorelai can turn to Luke now, instead of Mike. I can't believe I got this up so quickly. I'm so proud. Hehe. Enjoy!

"Lorelai, come on. We're at the house. You have to wake up." Luke gently shook Lorelai's body. "Lorelai, we need to get you inside."

"Luke?" Lorelai rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Where are we?"

"We're at your house. We just got here. You fell asleep the second you got in the car."

"Oh." Lorelai became slightly embarrassed but then stepped out of the car.

"I would have let you sleep in there until you woke up but I figured sleeping like that would be bad for your back."

"Yeah, thanks." Lorelai nodded and then walked into the house. "I'm going to head up to bed. You should get some sleep too. I'll set an alarm for twelve."

"Yeah, okay. That sounds good."

Luke walked over to the sofa and lied down. His feet were hanging off the end of it. He turned his body slightly to try to get comfortable but his elbow hit a piece of wood.

"Ah geeze."

Lorelai chuckled from the stairway and then walked over to him.

"When I meant that you should get some sleep, I meant that you should come upstairs and sleep in the big bed with me. I don't take up very much room, I promise. I'll even spare the use of my body pillow tonight. And you know as good as I do that even if I set an alarm, it won't wake me up. I'm going to need somebody to be up there to hear it when it goes off."

Luke smiled at this. He loved her excuses. "That's very true. Hey do you remember that time when the Inn had the fire and you stayed at my place?"

"Do I? Of course I do. Hey, that's a little bit out of the blue. What made you bring that up?"

"Well um, the alarm clock. You told me about a dream that you had one night with the alarm clocks and the nightgown and the coffee and then me um…you know, talking to your belly."

"Huh, I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, unfortunately I don't look very sexy in a nightgown, not to mention I don't have a maternity nightgown present, but I've got the coffee and the alarm clock and the stomach."

"Okay?"

"Well, you can…um..." Luke stared at her rather intently. "Nevermind." Lorelai brushed it off and then sat on the bed.

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, I'm tired that's all."

"Lorelai, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, just forget about it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Okay."

When Luke came back from the bathroom, Lorelai was on the bed in her sports bra. Her body pillow was resting in between her legs and arms. Her stomach was rested slightly over it. She had her head propped up on two pillows, and she had a thin sheet over her body. She smiled at Luke when he came in the room, but then realized that he could probably see through the sheet.

"This is the only way I can get comfortable at night, but I'll change if you want me to. I know it's probably a little weird. I mean we are not dating any more. We are supposed to be enemies with each other. I mean…"

"No, whatever makes you comfortable is okay."

Lorelai smiled. "Okay. Oh wait, you're not going to have enough room. I promised you I'd ditch my body pillow."

"No Lorelai, its okay. I have more then enough room." Luke got into bed and slid under the sheet and then a blanket. He realized Lorelai didn't have any blanket so he covered her up as well.

Lorelai smiled sweetly. "Thanks, but I usually get hot during the night. I mean I'll keep it on, but just to warn you, I usually end up with just the sheet."

"Okay. Good night."

"Yeah good night Luke."

Luke watched as Lorelai drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful. He had longed for their bodies to be close like this and now that the moment was here he didn't know what to do. Here was Lorelai sound asleep next to him, half naked I might add, and here he was just watching her sleep. He had always thought that when this moment was to come, he would have sexual thoughts floating in his head, but the only thoughts he was having at this moment in time was how he was with her. He gently rolled over and worked his way closer to the blue eyed beauty. He lifted the sheet off of her and stared at her stomach. His son was in there, _his_ son. He carefully placed his hand on top of her belly and started caressing it. Lorelai's eyes began to flutter open. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Luke.

"Ah, sorry, I was just…" He took his hand away and moved away from her.

"No, leave it." Lorelai said as she dozed back to sleep.

Luke smiled and then moved closer to Lorelai, hand back on her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorelai, wake up NOW!" Luke yelled. He was rushing frantically around the bedroom trying to find his jeans and something for Lorelai to wear. "Lorelai, wake up! Lorelai NOW!"

"I'm up, I'm up. No need to be such a grouch. What time is it?"

Luke glanced at the fuzzy alarm clock. "1:17."

"Are you joking? Luke, you were supposed to wake me up!"

Lorelai pushed the sheets off of her and jumped out of bed. She started to rush around the room, but she noticed Luke staring. She looked down. She was still in a pair of short shorts and her sports bra.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"No I'm not." Lorelai laughed. "I'm pregnant. I'm fat. I'm makeup less. I'm…"

Luke cut her off when his lips touched hers. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, Luke pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

And then Lorelai's lips met his.

"Mike…" Lorelai whispered.

"No, Luke." Luke corrected.

"No, no. We have to get Mike. We're late as it is…"

Luke stepped back slightly embarrassed. "We should probably leave."

"Yeah."

"I'll be in the car."

"Okay."

Lorelai sighed and then proceeded with getting dressed. She put on a pair of maternity sweatpants, a loose fitting sweat shirt and her sneakers. Lorelai made her way downstairs and into Rory's room.

"Hey Babe, Luke and I are going to the airport to pick up Mike. I should be home around five."

"Mmmk."

"Sleep tight kiddo. I'll have some macaroni and cheese waiting for you when you wake up."

"Mmmk."

"Night kid."

"Night Mom."

Lorelai closed Rory's door and then went outside. It was pretty cold out so she made sure to hurry to the car. When she got in the car Luke looked at her and smiled.

"Buckle up." He stated.

"I was planning on it."

"I'm not leaving until your seatbelts on."

"Relax Luke, I'm working on it." Lorelai snapped.

"What's to work on? You just put the belt in the other thing. It's not that complicated."

"Well it is when you're pregnant and you have an extra twenty pounds on you!" Luke stared at her. "Could you please just drive? I don't want to be any later then we already are!"

"Put the damn seatbelt on!"

"I'm trying, Luke." Lorelai now had tears resting behind her eyes.

"Do you want some help?" Luke offered.

"No, I can do it myself." Lorelai barked.

"Okay."

Just then she got the seatbelt on and turned on the radio.

"Nuta. No songs. No." Luke said.

"I can listen to music if I want to Luke."

"I'm not listening to this garbage, there's no way in hell I am."

Luke turned the radio off and Lorelai stared out the window. After about five minutes of driving, Lorelai was sound asleep.

They had been driving for almost an hour when Lorelai woke up. She looked around, wondering where she was. That's when she saw Luke and everything came back to her. She sat up in her seat and looked out her window.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Luke."

"Lorelai, we're almost there. Can you try to hold it?"

"No, I really have to go."

"Fine, the next place we pass we'll stop at."

"Thank you Luke."

"Yeah."

Before Lorelai knew it, Luke had pulled into a gas station. Lorelai looked around. The outside was filthy and the inside didn't look any better. There were two old dingy men watching them.

"There, I got you to a bathroom."

"Thank you Luke, but…"

"But what Lorelai?" Luke was getting annoyed.

"Could you maybe come with me? I don't want to go in there alone. Those men are kind of creeping me out."

"Sure Lorelai."

Luke turned off the car and grabbed the keys along with his wallet and Lorelai's purse. They locked all the doors and then headed over to the door that said rest room. Lorelai opened the door and gasped. A little mouse came running towards her foot. She screamed as she jumped into Luke's arms.

"Luke, I can't use this bathroom. I'm sorry but I can't."

"Hey, it's no problem. I wouldn't use it either. Can you hold it a little longer?" Lorelai nodded. "Good. Let's get in the car and then we'll find another place to stop."

"Yeah, okay."

The two made their way past the old men and over to the car. Luke unlocked the doors and waited for Lorelai to get settled before he got in the car as well. As soon as he was in, he locked the doors from the inside and then they drove off.

When they pulled out, they ended up going down a long whiney road with lots of bumps and sharp turns. Luke was lost but he didn't want to admit that to Lorelai so he refrained from saying anything.

"Luke, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Yeah, um…as soon as we get off this road we'll be on the highway again."

"Yeah, okay, keep telling yourself that Luke."

Luke laughed. "We're not lost Lorelai, we're just turning around."

"Right, sure we are…" Just then the car went over another bump, this time a bigger bump. "…Luke!" Lorelai whined.

"What?"

"You woke him up."

"Huh? Who?"

"Caiden, you woke him up. He was sleeping and now he's awake. You woke him up."

"Okay…"

"He's kicking which means even if I wanted to fall asleep, which I don't cause I can't fall asleep when I have to pee, I wouldn't be able to because he's kicking."

"He's kicking?"

"Yeah, like I said, you woke him up!"

"Can I?" Luke motioned to her stomach.

"Ahh, yeah. I've never really had anybody ask before. My stomach is kind of like a magnet, you know? People's hands are just like attracted to it. They just end up there. Man, I have to pee."

Luke ignored the last comment and concentrated on the baby. "That's him kicking?" Luke said in awe.

"Yeah, now please hurry, I really have to pee. The kicking isn't helping. He's kicking my bladder. Luke, I need to pee."

"Wow, this is amazing. So that's him, huh?"

"Yeah, that's him, kicking his mama."

"I've never felt anything like this before."

"That's nice, just please find me a bathroom. Look! Over there! A bathroom! Pull over! Hurry, hurry!"

Luke removed his hand from Lorelai's stomach so he could make the sharp turn that Lorelai was insisting on. They pulled into a gas station, not much better then the first one, but it would have to work.

"Thank you Luke."

"No problem. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I can handle it."

Lorelai returned no more then five minutes later. She knocked on the car for Luke to let her in but he wasn't there. She looked around, the place was deserted. She leaned her body against the car and thought about what she should do.

"Boo." Luke jumped up behind her.

"Don't you dare do that ever again Luke Danes! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." Luke smirked. "I got us some directions. We're about thirty minutes from the airport."

Lorelai got in the car and slammed the door. Luke went around to his side and got in as well.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Silence. "Lorelai?" Still silence. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I should have realized that you would have gotten upset. I'm sorry." Still nothing. "Okay, so I'm just going to get back on the road now, okay?" Again, nothing. "Good, okay then."

Lorelai glanced over at Luke. He looked at her, so she turned her head away from him. He laughed and she huffed. She looked at him again, and again he looked back at her. Then, she looked at the clock.

"Luke, it's almost 3:15! We're late!"

"Lorelai, I'm going as fast as I can."

"I feel bad making him wait."

"Lorelai, if this man loves you as much as you _think_ he does, then he can wait."

"I never said that I thought he loved me."

"Well, it was assumed through those letters."

"Well, I don't love him."

"Well, it seems like he loves you."

"Well, I don't and he doesn't."

"Good because I have been meaning to…um…um to tell you that…"

"Oh look, Luke we're here! We're here!"

"Yeah, we're here." Luke stated.

"It's going to be so good to see Mike."

"Why don't I just drop you off here and you can go find him. You know, that way you don't have to walk a long distance?"

"Um, yeah okay."

"I'll be here waiting."

"Okay. Thanks again Luke."

"Anytime." Luke said a little saddened.

Luke watched as Lorelai disappeared into the airport. She looked so happy. That was the fastest he had seen her walk since she had moved back. Even though that was only two days ago, it still seemed like it was forever.

Lorelai ran up to Mike. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around. He kissed the top of her head and then took in her scent. It had only been three days and he missed every part of her already. He placed her down and studied her.

"Wow, look at you! You've grown and it's only been what three days? You look wonderful."

"Ah no I don't."

"Don't say that about yourself, of course you do."

"Well thanks."

Mike looked down at his suit where Lorelai just was. "Ahh, man, my suit is wrinkled."

"What?"

"When you jumped up on me you wrinkled my suit. Damn it."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I know. Why would you have meant to?"

Lorelai laughed a fake laugh. Mike seemed different. This wasn't her Mike anymore.

"So, why were you so late? It's nearly 3:30."

"Oh, we got caught up with things."

"We?" Mike questioned.

"Luke and I. He drove me here so I wouldn't have to come by myself."

Mike's face dropped. "Oh, okay."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go to baggage claim and then we can get going."

"Okay."

When they got to the car, Luke was staring out the window. He looked upset, but Lorelai decided not to say anything about it. Mike placed his luggage in the trunk and then walked over to Lorelai.

"Do you mind if I have the front? I get car sick, you know that."

"No, no, I don't mind." Lorelai lied.

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it." Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked back at Lorelai. Although she was perfect at covering her feelings up, he could always see through her. She looked away from him, for that reason and that reason only. She didn't want Luke to start something with Mike, and thankfully Luke got the message.

"Oh Mike, this is Luke. Luke, this is Mike."

Both men smiled at each other. Luke started the car up, and drove out of the parking lot while Mike fooled around with his Palm Pilot.

A/N: Okay, so we're back to the more reviews the faster the update. I have time on my hands now. Yay! Lol. Next chapter is going to be the ride home from the airport. Luke and Mike are going to get a chance to talk while Lorelai is sleeping. Hmmm? Lol. Also, Rory meets Mike and I'm sure some other stuff will happen as well.

Thanks for reading and **please review**.


	8. Road Trip P2

**A/N: I know, shoot me. I don't care. I suck at keeping promises. You guys have probably learned not to listen to me by now. Whenever I say that there will be a fast update, it's slow. Whenever I say there's going to be a slow update, its fast. I'm sorry you guys. **

**Thanks for all the reviews though! I love them! Keep them coming, please! Also thanks Kylie. You kick ass!**

"Can one of you guys turn the radio on?" Lorelai called from the back seat.

"No!" Both men answered.

"Please?"

"No!"

"You guys are no fun. I'm bored. Can we play a game?"

"No." Mike said.

Luke looked over at Mike and then glanced into the back seat at Lorelai. She looked sad. Sure he said no to the radio but he always said no to the radio. Luke had no problem playing a game with Lorelai, why did Mike?

"What game do you wanna play Lorelai?"

"Can we play the alphabet game?"

"How do you play that?" Luke asked.

"You have to find something that starts with every letter. You know from _A_ to _Z_."

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh! A&P! I got a!" Lorelai cheered.

"Burger King, I got b"

"So not fair, I totally saw that first."

"Carters!" Luke called.

"What?"

"The baby clothes store. It's over there."

"Damn you Luke Danes. I'm getting the next one."

"Damon's!"

"Luke, come on! That's not fair."

"What? They're all on those signs for shopping centers and food stops. Exit 31!" Luke smirked.

Lorelai frowned and looked out her window. "I'm done playing this game."

"Oh come on Lorelai, I was just joking."

"No you weren't. You wanted to get me upset."

"No I didn't."

"Don't talk to me Luke."

"Oh come on Lorelai…"

"Dude, if she said not to talk to her! Don't talk to her." Mike interrupted.

"Where do you fit in with all of this?" Luke asked.

"Lorelai are you alright?" Mike ignored Luke's comment.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, maybe you should get some sleep?"

Lorelai smiled. There's the Mike she knows and loves. "Okay."

Lorelai closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a few moments later.

Ten minutes later Luke spoke up.

"Thanks for taking care of her while she was in Europe."

"Oh, please! It was my pleasure. She was my employee and I wanted to do everything I could to keep her in Europe."

"What?"

"You don't think I was actually interested in Lorelai and the baby do you?"

"Well, the way she talks about you kind of says that you are."

"Yeah well…"

"So, how did you get her to eat healthy?" Luke asked, while changing the subject. He didn't want Lorelai to hear what they were previously talking about.

"It wasn't that hard. It was pretty easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Lorelai wasn't really into the whole junk food thing. I mean sure she would eat it but she wasn't really bad with it."

"What are you talking about?" Luke laughed.

"Lorelai isn't big on junk food. You of all people should no that." Mike laughed as well.

"I know Lorelai better then anyone, with the exception of Rory, and she couldn't live without junk food."

"I guess I know her better now." Mike bragged.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions, _Mike_."

"Ok, _Luke_." Mike paused. "What is Lorelai's favorite color?"

"Pink, anybody would no that."

"Okay, what about her favorite beverage?"

"Well, before the pregnancy it was coffee. Now, I'm not quite sure but if I had to guess I'd say that it was apple juice. Water is to blah for Lorelai. She can't have any caffeinated sodas. I know she's not crazy about orange juice so I'm gonna go with apple juice."

"Damn you're good. What size pants does Lorelai wear?"

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"I would say that she is normally a size medium. So that's what? A 7/8? Um lets see, now that's she's pregnant, I'd say….hmm. I'm trying to remember when Liz was pregnant…"

"Liz?" Mike questioned.

"My sister, Liz is my sister. When she was pregnant she wore a size large through out the pregnancy but then when she reached the end she was a size extra large. She was normally a large, I mean before the pregnancy. I'm going to say that Lorelai, being almost in her seventh month is in a size large." _Thank God for Liz. _

"Damn you." Mike laughed.

"My turn." Luke said. "What is Lorelai's favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Ice cream?" Luke nodded. "Coffee. Give me another one; that was way too easy."

"Coffee's not her favorite flavor. Not then, not now. Coffee makes her sick. You know that. Before her favorite flavor was rocky road, now I don't know what it is, but I do know that its not coffee." Luke laughed.

"Ok, enough of this stupid game."

"Sore loser." Luke mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I just said sore le-legsar."

"Legsar?"

Luke could hear Lorelai giggling from the back seat. It was a very faint giggle but it brought chills to his body.

"I'm going to pull over at this gas station. I'm going to wake Lorelai up so she can use the bathroom. That way we won't have to get too off course." Luke said.

"Yeah, good idea."

Ten minutes later while Lorelai was in the bathroom, Luke was left alone with Mike. The car was filled with a very awkward silence. Both men wished that Lorelai would return soon.

"You know, she complains about her mom so much. She complains about her to no end…"

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Yeah, but even still, she loves spending time with her. I know she pretends that she doesn't, but I find that even at the worst of times, she loves her mom."

"Yeah, she does. She's that way with me too." Mike lied.

"Hey, there are my two favorite men! What did I miss?"

Lorelai sat down, rather uncomfortably in the back seat. Luke stared her up and down before getting out of the car. He went over to her door and made her get out. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Luke knocked on Mike's window. Mike rolled the window down and titled his head so he could see Luke perfectly.

"I need you to trade seats with Lorelai. Before you make a rude comment, hear me out. Lorelai is almost seven months pregnant…"

"Glad you know your facts. I'm not moving. Lorelai is fine back there. If she wasn't then she would say something. She hasn't said anything, therefore she's fine."

"Get out and let Lorelai sit in the front or I'll…" Luke threatened.

"Or you'll what Luke?"

"I'll, I'll…"

"Guys, I'm fine back here, just drop it. Okay? I'm fine."

"Lorelai…"

"I'm fine Luke, really."

Once again the ever famous fake smile was plastered across Lorelai's face. Luke couldn't just let her stay in the back like that, he just couldn't. He glared at Mike and Mike glared back.

"Luke, I'm fine. Let's just go home, please? I'm exhausted and I really need the sleep."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke, I'm fine. Please can we go?"

Luke nodded and made his way back to the driver's seat, while Mike sat in the front with a smug smile on his face.

One hour later, Luke pulled up to the Gilmore House. Lorelai was barely able to stay awake, but as soon as they got there she wobbled into the house and up to her bed. Mike got his bags out of the trunk and then followed her in. Before Mike could get far, called after him. He turned around and saw Luke's threatening eyes.

"You be nice to her, do you hear me?"

Mike rolled his eyes and marched into the house. He dropped his bags and went in search of Lorelai. He entered the kitchen and came across and door. He opened it up and saw Lorelai lying on the bed.

"So, I'm thinking we go out to breakfast in an hour. What do you say?" No answer. "Hello! Lorelai! Breakfast! An hour! I want to try some of that food from Luke's that you talked about in Paris. Lorelai! Lorelai!"

Finally a set of eyes opened up. The eyes were like Lorelai's except they weren't quite the same. He watched as this young skinny version of Lorelai sat up and glared at him.

"It's six in the morning you freak. Let me sleep and don't wake mom up. She's probably upstairs in her bed."

"Oh, you must be Rory."

"Yeah and you must be the wonderful Mike Armstrong. I'm pleased to meet you, really, just let me get some more sleep. We'll all head over to Luke's around nine. Get some sleep. The sofa in the living room pulls out. Good night."

Rory lay back down and rolled over onto her side. Mike studied the girl and then walked out of the room. What was he going to do for three hours? Maybe he'd check out the town for a little while and then come back. He was here on business after all, right?

After Mike was out of the house, Rory climbed the stairs to Lorelai's room and got in bed with her. Lorelai opened her eyes a little and smiled at her daughter.

"Mike went somewhere. He didn't feel like sleeping I guess."

"Yeah, what else is new?"

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I've only been alone with the guy for a few minutes, but he seems very rude and…"

"Rory, I'm trying to sleep. I've been up all night. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Mom, I'm just telling you…"

"Rory, the Mike you met downstairs isn't the real the Mike. The Mike you met is different. I think he has something on his mind, that's all."

Rory shrugged and laid down facing Lorelai. She didn't want to upset her mother or cause her to get worked up. They could talk about this later on when both had had more sleep.

"I'm glad you're back Mom. I kind of missed this. You know, just lying in bed talking. This is nice."

"Yeah it is." Lorelai smiled. Rory was about to say something but Lorelai jumped in before Rory had the chance. "I kissed Luke earlier!"

"What! When!"

"Before we left to get Mike. We haven't really talked about it but let me tell you it was, WOW! I missed kissing him. He is such a great kisser. I haven't kissed a guy in months and now there's Luke. Wait, do you think this means we're together? We're not together right? I don't want him to think that we have to be together just because I'm pregnant with his kid. Ok God, do you think he kissed me because he thought that it was the right thing to do giving the situation?"

"Mom, you know Luke. He wouldn't just kiss you because you're pregnant with his kid. The kiss had to have meant something."

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed. "I'm wiped. Let's get some sleep."

"Mom?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Do you mind covering up your stomach? It's kind of staring at me and its really creeping me out…"

Before Lorelai could respond, her eyes wandered over to the bedroom door.

"Lorelai?"

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger! I'm not going to say when I'm going to update because I know it will be the opposite of whatever I say. Lol. I'm also not sure what's going to happen next chapter but you will find out who the mystery person is. Lol.**

_**Please review!**_


	9. Emily Gilmore is Everywhere

A/N: Okay, you can all kill me. I know I'm a bad bad girl. Its almost been a month since I last updated. I feel so…bad. Lol. I have my excuses. Ready to hear them? Okay here we go…we had a research paper to do and it took ALL of my time. I mean it had to be five pages and I didn't know my topic at all. I finished that two weeks ago. Then last week, we had testing all week. We were tested for three hours everyday. It tired me out. So I'm done explaining myself. Everything is back to normal so I'm going to try to update sooner, a lot sooner.

"Um…hi."

**xxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxx**

"_Mike, I just don't understand why you can't go by yourself. I'm really nauseous right now, plus there'll be coffee there. You don't want me throwing up all over the big fancy party, do you?"_

"_Lorelai, you have to come. All the rich and fancy business people are going to be there. If we want the Inn to earn its name then we have to go…" Mike paused and looked Lorelai in the eye. "…together." _

"_Do any of them speak English?" Lorelai asked._

"_Of course."_

"_Do any of them speak American English?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, English that **I **can understand. Not some England English, you know the good ole American stuff…"_

_Mike laughed and took her hand in his. "Honey, half of the people there are going to be American."_

"_But what would I wear? My only dresses are all probably tight."_

"_Go and try them on. If they don't fit we'll go shopping."_

_Lorelai smiled and hopped off to her bedroom. She returned five minutes later in a strapless black dress that fell slightly above her legs. The dress fit smugly around her little bump. Lorelai's newly found cleavage helped hold the dress up. She stood in front of Mike and then did a little spin to show off her every curve. _

"_You look…amazing."_

"_Why thank you kind sir." Lorelai laughed a little and then curtsied. Mike took her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently. Lorelai blushed and then sat down. "So, what time will my knight in shinning armor be picking me up for this big fancy ball?"_

"_Well, your majesty, I am to arrive at this 'ball' at seven o'clock on the dot. It is now six o' five. I suggest that you get your shoes on and do something quick with your hair. You can do your make up in the car. I still have to stop by the Inn and pick up my tux."_

_Lorelai nodded and the proceeded with getting her hair done._

_At exactly seven o'clock, Mike and Lorelai pulled up to the palace. It really was like a fairy tale to her. The place was bigger then anything she had ever seen. It was at least ten times bigger then her parents home back in Hartford. Mike opened the door for Lorelai, and led her up the stone stairs and inside._

"_I feel like Cinderella."_

"_Don't, you're way prettier then she ever was."_

_Lorelai blushed and continued to make her way inside._

"_I'm going to go get us some drinks, ginger ale good for you?"_

_Lorelai smiled. "You know me too well."_

_Lorelai looked around. This place really was different from anything else she'd ever seen. She looked around some more and spotted a few empty chairs against the wall. On her way over to the chair, she heard somebody calling her name behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks for she knew that voice far to well._

"_Lorelai?"_

_Lorelai slowly turned around. She wrapped her sweater around her body and smiled her ever famous fake smile._

"_Mom, Dad. It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"_

"_Well we could ask you the same thing." Emily rudely remarked._

"_I live here now." Lorelai said as she looked at the floor and then back up to her parents._

"_You what?"_

"_I live here now. I moved here a few weeks a go. I got a job offer to help Mike Armstrong create this new inn and I thought why not? There's nothing back in Connecticut for me. My parents took my kid and my boyfriend away so why stay, right?"_

_Emily and Richard starred at their daughter with blank expressions, they didn't know what to say. "So, why are you guys here?"_

"_We're still on our honeymoon."_

"_So why are you **here**?" Lorelai stressed._

"_We're on our honeymoon, Lorelai."_

"_But Dad, what are you doing at a business party?"_

"_Well I'm here for business."_

"_But Dad, you're on your honeymoon. Shouldn't you be doing other things?"_

_Richard starred at Lorelai, not quite comprehending what she was trying to say. Emily however looked pleased. _

"_Yes Richard, we are on our honeymoon. Why are we here?"_

_Richard was stunned. "I…I…would you two like something to drink?"_

"_Sure Dad, I'll just have some ginerale."_

"_Just get me something strong Richard." Emily said. _

_Richard nodded and then walked away. Emily guided Lorelai over to the chairs._

"_Thank you for saying understanding, Lorelai. This whole honeymoon has been nothing but business."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes..." Emily paused. "Lorelai, have you gained weight?"_

_Lorelai suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. She shook her head and then walked away from her mother. She went to the bar where Mike was sitting with a group of men._

"_Mike, I want to go."_

"_Lorelai, not right now, I'm in the middle of something."_

"_Mike I want to go."_

"_Lorelai, I'm doing something."_

"_You never brought me my drink, Mike."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Mike, I don't feel well. I really want to go."_

"_Lorelai, I'm busy right now."_

"_Mike…please."_

_Mike grabbed Lorelai's hand and led her over to the corner._

"_I am in the middle of a business arrangement. If you didn't want to come to this party you should have told me. I can not drop everything for you just because you're pregnant. Now, we are going to stay at this party until everyone is gone. Understand?"_

"_I told you I didn't want to come. You're the one who made me come!" Lorelai began to cry. "I don't feel good Mike. I…"_

"_Lorelai, I have to go. I'll see you later."_

_Mike shoved past Lorelai and joined his friends. Lorelai watched Mike walk away and then made her way over to her father he had their three drinks in his hand. Lorelai took hers from him and then looked him in the eyes._

"_Dad, I need to go. Do you think you could take me?"_

_Richard glanced at Emily. She was watching them. "Of course I can take you home. Come on." _

_Richard took her arm and walked her out to their limo. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before he got in as well._

"_Why the sudden urge to leave?"_

"_I just don't feel very well."_

"_Did something happen to make you want to leave?"_

"_No." Lorelai lied._

"_Nonsense, you're crying Lorelai. What happened?"_

"_Nothing happened, Dad. I just don't feel very well."_

"_Lorelai?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm sorry that you feel as if we took Rory away from you."_

"_It's okay dad. I'm fine. This is my place. I'll see you later."_

"_Goodbye Lorelai."_

"_Bye Dad, thanks for the ride."_

_**xxxxx END FLASHBACK xxxxx**_

"Lorelai, you're…you're pregnant."

"Huh? I am, aren't I? I had no idea."

"Who's the father? When did this happen? It's that Mike guy isn't it? Oh I knew he was trouble. What were you thinking? Going to Europe with a strange man! No wonder you're knocked up."

"Mom, relax. The baby is Luke's, and as for when this happened…well it happened about eight months ago before you broke up Luke and I." Lorelai snapped.

"Lorelai…"

"No mom! I don't want to hear your comments. I am happy about this baby and nothing you say will change my mind. This baby is a blessing, and I love him already. Now if you can't accept that, then you can leave."

Emily was speechless. She knew better than to fight with Lorelai. She had actually come to get Lorelai and Rory back into her and Richard's lives. She slowly walked out of Lorelai's room and down the stairs.

Lorelai rolled over in bed, facing away from Rory. Once she was sure Rory was asleep she put a shirt on and walked out to the porch. Lorelai sat down on her stairs and with her head in her hands started crying. She needed to talk to someone, Mike wasn't an option and she couldn't burden Rory, so she decided to call the one person who was always there for her.

"Luke's."

"I wanted them to be happy, for once in my life I wanted them to be genuinely happy for me. I'm not sixteen anymore, God, why is this so hard?" Lorelai said, complete with tears flowing.

A/N: So I know it wasn't great, but at least I got a chapter up, right? I want to thank Falcons my daddy for beta-ing this super fast so that I could get it up tonight.

Please review! Maybe if you review you'll get an update before April!


	10. Dinner at Luke's

A/N: I did it! I updated before April! Yay me! Hehe! I skipped school today, so I had time to work on this. Ok, so it wasn't really skipping, because my parents knew about it. Haha. Anyway, I got this up in what? 2, 3 days?

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! You guys rock! Kylie you rock even more for betaing! Everyone rocks! Lol. This is me in a happy mood. I just downloaded the Grey's Anatomy Theme and the Related Theme. Ok, you guys can go ahead and read the chapter!

Four days had pasted since Mike had arrived in Stars Hollow. He was supposed to go back to Europe at the end of the week, but being as he loved 'The Hollow' he had extended his ticket until the end of the month.

Lorelai was going crazy. As much as she loved Mike, as a friend, she couldn't stand his presence. He spent very little time with her, because he was always at meetings, and when he did spend time with her it was when she was sleeping.

From the day Mike arrived, he had insisted on sleeping in Lorelai's bed with her. At first Lorelai was prone to the idea, and Rory offered her bed to Mike. But, Lorelai didn't think it would be right to kick Rory out of her bed. So, night after night Mike would sleep next to the ever growing Lorelai.

If the sleeping arrangement wasn't bad enough, Lorelai found herself being woken up on a daily basis. Mike went out to at night and when he returned home he was always wasted. He would wobble upstairs, knocking things off the walls, as well as tables, and then he would turn on the lights in Lorelai's room. He would talk to her in a rather loud tone, and he always woke her up. She was never able to sleep more then three hours a night because once Mike woke her up, she could almost never fall back asleep. Even if she did fall back asleep, it wasn't for long because Caiden would start to kick and her back would start to hurt, or she'd just have to go to the bathroom.

Tonight was a Wednesday. Rory was staying with Paris and Doyle, so that left Lorelai alone. Once 'Lost' had ended, Lorelai turned the TV off and began to get ready for bed. It was ten o'clock so she figured that she would have a good three to four hours of sleep before Mike came home, that is if she fell asleep right away.

Lorelai was out cold by eleven. She was having the best night sleep that she'd ever had. She was dreaming of the day that she'd be holding her beautiful baby boy, and drinking coffee. Luke and Rory were with her. Luke was rambling about how she shouldn't be drinking the coffee. About how since she was breastfeeding she should just have decaf, but she wouldn't listen. She and Rory were sitting at a little table drinking coffee. They were at Weston's. Luke held Caiden in his arms, and he was kissing his forehead gently. Lorelai was smiling from ear to ear and she watched father and son interact. Soon Caiden began to cry. She asked Luke to give Lucas back to her.

Lorelai shot up in bed as Mike called her name. She looked over at her door, just staring at him. _Lucas? Why did I name the baby Lucas?_ Mike seemed to be saying something to her, but all she could think about was the name Lucas. For months she had been set on the name Caiden, but now she wanted to name this baby after his father. She had been avoiding Luke for days, ever since she opened up to him. She didn't know why, its not like they had a fight or anything. She had just never opened up like that before. She was crying on the phone to Luke. He had only seen her like that twice and that scared her.

"Lorelai! Good to see you! It feels like we haven't seen each other in days! So what were you planning to do tonight? I think we should play a game or something. You know it's not very late at all. It's twelve. I came home early tonight for you. Isn't that great? Hartford has a lot to offer. I had never experienced anything like tonight…"

As Mike continued to ramble, Lorelai slowly made her way past him and downstairs. Hoping to get a few more hours of sleep, she went into Rory's room and locked the door behind her. She lay down on the bed, but now that she was up, Caiden was up too.

Two hours pasted and Lorelai still wasn't asleep. After another hour Lorelai finally found herself in a deep sleep.

She woke up after an hour. Caiden had decided to play fresh, and was kicking her very hard. Lorelai rolled on to her other side, and patted her belly.

"Go to sleep little boy. Mama knows that you're going to be a soccer player. There's no need to tell her again."

At five Lorelai finally gave up. She wanted to be out of the house at six thirty so she figured why not getting up and having a shower? When she was finished with her shower, she snuck into her bedroom and grabbed her clothes. She didn't want to wake Mike.

Once she was dressed she headed out the door. It was only six but she didn't feel like staying at home. Mike was annoying her, she couldn't stand him. She would shoot herself before she talked to him before work. He was just one of those people that you tried your best to avoid in the morning for they would just get you upset and you'd start your day off badly.

As she walked to her new Civic, she had returned her rental car yesterday, she thought about Luke. She hadn't talked to him in days, since they picked Mike up, since she called him crying hysterically. She wanted to see Luke. She wanted to talk to him. She couldn't go to the diner now or he would know that something was up, so she decided to go around lunch time.

As Lorelai entered the Inn, she saw the night manager standing behind the desk. He eyed her suspiciously; he obviously didn't know who she was.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. I own the place. You must be the new night manager."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've worked here for months now, I'm not exactly new, but you can call me new if you want."

Lorelai laughed. "What's your name?"

"Tim." He said shyly.

"Well Tim, it's good to meet you. I won't bite, I promise. You really don't have to be scared of me, trust me. You want to be scared of Michel. Michel is the scary one." Time stared at her. "Ok, Tim, what time do you usually get off work?"

"I stay until eight."

"Well Tim, you are free to go home. I'll take it from here."

Tim nodded and walked outside. Lorelai watched him leave and then went into the kitchen.

"Hey Sook."

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Baby kicking?" Sookie asked.

"That and other things."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, just things. Hey, can I have a cup of coffee?" Lorelai innocently asked.

"What! No! You know you can't have coffee, plus…it makes you sick."

"Please Sookie? I'm begging you."

"No. Why the sudden need for coffee?"

"I need a little energy boost, that's all."

"Well I can offer you hot chocolate." Sookie said, not really buying Lorelai's act.

"Nah that's okay."

"Suit yourself. Hey, you want a muffin?"

"Please!"

By ten o'clock Lorelai was exhausted. She told Michel and Sookie that she was heading to Luke's for a bit, and then got in her car and left. When she got to the diner, nobody was there except for Kirk. Lorelai went up to the counter where Luke was standing.

"Hey you. I haven't seen you in forever." Luke smiled as he rubbed her arm.

"Yeah. Hey…um…do you think I could maybe have some coffee?"

"But coffee makes you sick…"

"Luke I need coffee."

"It makes you sick, and even if it didn't you can't have it because of the baby."

"Luke, please!"

"NO!"

"Luke, I'm begging you."

"Absolutely not."

"Just one sip? Please…"

"No."

"Please Luke…"

"Fine, one sip."

"Oh my God, thank you."

Luke handed her a cup and she gulped it down. Once it was in her stomach she ran up the stairs to his apartment and slammed the bathroom door shut. Luke followed her up and waited at the kitchen table for her to come out. After a few minutes Lorelai appeared in the doorway.

"Hi." Lorelai said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were right though, I shouldn't have had the coffee…"

"I shouldn't have given it to you."

"Yeah, well…"

"So why did you want coffee so bad?"

"I just missed it. I'm…ah…I'm going to head back to work now." Lorelai began to walk towards the apartment door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah…." Lorelai continued to walk. "No! No, you won't be going back to work now! You are going to stay here with me. Something is wrong with you…" Luke stopped and lowered his voice. "I'm worried about you and the baby. I deserve an explanation."

Lorelai nodded and made her way back into the apartment. She sat down at the table with Luke and looked at the floor.

"What's going on, Lorelai?"

"Nothing…I just…I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"The baby has been keeping you up?"

Lorelai nodded. "Him and…Mike." Lorelai mumbled.

"What?"

"Mike, he's just…he's been coming home really late and he wakes me up because he's really loud. He doesn't do it on purpose. I really don't think he means to wake me up, but once I'm up I have trouble falling back to sleep, so these past couple of days I've just been staying up."

"You want my bed for awhile?"

"He doesn't wake me up on purpose. It's not like he comes home drunk." Lorelai laughed. "He's a good guy, really."

"I know, I believe you. Why don't you go lie down and take a rest. I'll come up in a few hours and check on you."

"Luke, you're my hero." Lorelai joked, although deep down inside she meant it.

"Get some sleep; I'll be right here waiting for you when you wake up."

"Thanks."

Lorelai hopped into Luke's bed, and Luke shut the light off.

Six hours later, around five pm, Lorelai woke up to the smell of chicken. She rolled out of bed and spotted two candles on Luke's kitchen table. There were also two dishes and two glasses. The oven was on as well as the stove. Lorelai picked up one the glasses and had a sip. _Hmm, apple juice. _She thought. She heard the bathroom door open and smiled when she saw Luke standing in front of her.

Luke pulled Lorelai's chair out from under the table, and waited for her to sit. Then he got some food and placed it on her plate. After he had served her, he got himself some food and sat down.

"I know it's only chicken, but I didn't know what you were ok with these days. I mean there's pasta there too and some carrots. Carrots are good for you and the baby so…"

"Luke, this meal is perfect. Thank you." Lorelai smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"I…um…there's apple juice in the glasses. You like apples, right? So I assumed that if you liked apples you'd like apple juice." Luke paused. "Plus, Mike told me apple juice was your favorite on the way home from the airport."

"It's not my favorite, but don't tell him that." Luke's face saddened. _I knew I should have stuck with something else. _"Thanks though."

"For what?"

"For always thinking about me. You always have the best intentions. I love that about you. You could never hurt a fly. You only do good things." Lorelai began to gently stroke Luke's hand with her thumb.

Luke smiled at Lorelai and then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Soon the dinner was forgotten and the two were edging their way to Luke's bed, clothes being scattered across the floor.

"Lorelai, we can't."

"Yes we can Luke."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby will be fine." Lorelai continued to kiss him.

"Lorelai…stop."

Lorelai stepped back and looked at Luke. She put her shirt back on, and sat back down at the table. Luke did the same thing. The two ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Lorelai was obviously upset and Luke didn't know what to say to fix it. Once the two of them had cleared their plates, Luke got up to do the dishes. Lorelai watched him for quite sometime before she got up as well. She walked over to the sink and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek, and began to pull him away from the sink. Luke guided her over to the couch and gestured for her to sit down. Once she was seated, Luke sat as well. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"Lorelai, I didn't mean to upset you before. This is all just so new to me. I mean I've never been with a pregnant woman."

"Thank God." Lorelai mumbled.

Luke laughed at her. "I just need some time to get used to this. I mean I always heard that sex induced labor…"

"Only in the last month silly. Sex is fine for now. Don't worry, I understand completely."

"Do you or are you just saying that?"

"No, I seriously do. This is all new to me too. Things have changed so much since I was pregnant with Rory. I mean coffee was okay to have back then!"

The two of them laughed. "Lorelai, I love you."

"Are you just saying that because I'm pregnant?"

"What, no!"

"Yes you are! I knew that this would happen, that's why I was keeping my distances. I don't want to be with you just because of this baby."

"Lorelai, I wasn't trying to get with you. I honestly do love you…"

"I…I have to go Luke."

With that Lorelai left the apartment and got in her car. She drove around aimlessly until nine when she went back to the Inn.

"Hey Tom, remember me? I need a room. I'm going to be staying here for awhile."

A/N: Yay, so there is chapter 10! There could be an update on Friday but not before. I'd say if there's no update on Friday then there won't be one until next week. If you guys leave a lot of reviews I'll try my hardest to update on Friday, I promise, and I mean it!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. You Can Run, but You Can't Hide

**A/N: I haven't updated in like a month. I feel bad, but I'm not going to go on and on about it this time. I'm just going to say that I'm sorry. I wanted to get this chapter up so I didn't have time to send it to my beta so just beware…lol. **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are great!**

Nobody had heard from Lorelai in over a day, and word had spread that she had fled Stars Hollow with Mike. The town's heart broke when they saw Luke finally leave the diner. When he saw the crowd, he shoed them away and began to walk to Lorelai's house. He knew that she wouldn't be there. He knew that nobody was there, but he still had hope in finding Lorelai.

As he approached the house he noticed that the jeep was gone but all the lights were on. Luke sighed, and then knocked on the door. After a few minutes of waiting he went inside. He was greeted with a smell of vodka and sweat.

The house was a mess. Clothes and garbage were everywhere. He walked up to the steps and listened for any noise. Nothing.

"Lorelai? Lorelai are you here?" Luke called.

He got no response from upstairs but he almost got knocked over when a very drunken Mike appeared behind him.

"Heylooo Luke." Mike slurred.

"You're drunk!"

"Ahhh, just a little." Mike twirled around, and stumbled over to the couch.

"Mike, where's Lorelai?"

"Lorelai…Lorelai! She's a very pretty lady. You're lucky to have her Luke. I won't ever have a woman like Lorelai…"

"Mike, where is she?"

Mike threw his feet up on the coffee table and looked Luke straight in the eye. "I honestly do. Not. Know."

"Where is she?" Luke asked, louder then before.

"I. Do. Not. Know." Mike closed his eyes and laid down.

"By the time I find Lorelai, I want you out of here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory rolled over in bed and grabbed her phone. It was the first time that she had gotten sleep in the past two days because she was to busy worrying about her mother. Now, when she finally got to sleep, somebody was calling.

"Hello."

"Hey Kid." Lorelai said softly.

Rory sat up in bed and pressed the phone against her ear. "Mom, where are you? I'm coming to get you…"

"Rory, I'm fine. I just needed to get away from everything."

"Six months wasn't enough?" Rory snapped.

"Rory it's not like that and you know it. Everything just kept happening all at once and I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Like what? You've only been here for a week, Mom."

"Rory, Luke told me that he loves me."

"Wha-what did you say?"

"I told him that he didn't mean it."

"And…"

"And then I left."

"Mom…"

"Rory, he didn't mean what he said. He doesn't love me. He loves this baby. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Love you Kid."

"Mom, wait…"

"I have to go Rory, before someone hears me…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm…I'm at the Inn. I'm staying in one of the rooms."

"What?"

"I have to go. Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sookie, its Rory. I know where Mom is. She's in one of the rooms at the Inn. She doesn't sound too great, but I can't make it there until later. I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on her. She and Luke had a thing and well you know how that goes. Um…thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Sookie hung up her phone after checking her messages and dashed up the stairs of the Inn. She went to the room that she once occupied when she didn't want to go home. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Mrs. Andersen, are you in there?" Sookie asked.

No response.

"Mrs. Andersen, we haven't seen you in awhile and we're just checking to make sure you're alright."

No response.

"Okay Mrs. Andersen, if you don't say anything I'm going to have to come in anyway."

A few seconds later Lorelai was standing in front of Sookie. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Well, you have an incredible daughter who loves you too much to let you just sit up here by your lonesome self all day."

Lorelai smiled and then moved out of the way so Sookie could come in.

"So you wanna tell me what happened, honey?"

"Luke told me that he loves me…" Lorelai pouted.

"And what's so bad about that?"

"I don't know. It's just…its Luke…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Sookie was done talking to Lorelai, she called Luke to tell him where Lorelai was. Luke immediately ran over to Inn. He was surprised to see Sookie waiting on the porch for him. She told him that Lorelai would be leaving her room around nine to come downstairs and do work. She said that that would be Luke's best bet to talk to her and Luke agreed. And so Luke went back to the diner for a few hours.

He returned at the Inn at seven, just in case Lorelai came down early. He sat down in a chair that was opposite from the stairs.

At 9:10 Lorelai came downstairs. She stopped at the bottom step and looked around to make sure nobody was there besides Tom (A/N: His name is officially Tom. LOL). When Luke saw her, he got off his chair and walked up to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi…"

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm good." Lorelai said.

"That's good."

"Ah, yeah."

"I meant what I said you know."

"What did you say?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, you know what I said. I said that I love you." Luke looked at her and paused. "I still mean it."

Lorelai looked away.

"I have loved you for a long time."

"Luke, just stop, okay? I don't need this right now! I don't need this from you! I can't take all of this! I just need to be left alone!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?"

"I can't take all of this! I can't handle it all! You, Mike, me, this baby…I just can't do it anymore!" Lorelai cried.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai and led her over to the sofa. The two of them sat down and Lorelai cried on Luke's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory stormed up to Lorelai's bedroom and ripped the covers off of the bed.

"OUT!" She shouted!

Mike looked at her and rubbed his eyes.

"OUT! NOW!" She yelled again.

Mike didn't say anything. He grabbed his things and threw them into a bag and then left.

Rory went downstairs after him and joined Babette, Morey, Miss Patty, Lane, Sookie, and Kirk in cleaning up the house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai sat up and separated herself from Luke. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you." Lorelai smiled. "You want to tell me what happened, I mean besides me?"

"Well Mike is just…he's…" Lorelai thought about lying, but decided against it. "He's horrible. He sleeps in my bed. He wakes me up e_very_ night. He's _always _drunk. He yells. I just wish I was never nice to him and he was never nice to me."

"Come here." Luke put his arms out and Lorelai scooted closer to him. "I love _you."_

"I love you too."

Just as Lorelai leaned in to kiss Luke, everything thing went blurry and she felt a sudden pain in her stomach.

**A/N: I know it wasn't the best chapter. I really wanted to get this up today. Sorry about the cliffy, well no, I'm not. LOL. No, I really am. _I'm thinking about having the whole April thing come into this. I don't know for certain, but I would love if you guys tell me what you think about that._**

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	12. Hospitals Are Good For Reunions

**A/N: I got a chapter up in 2 days! 2 days! There _is_ hope for me! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. It seems like nobody wants April in this story, but I am sorry to tell you that I put her in anyway. This is different though. Its not going to be at all like the show. You'll like this, I promise. Anyway, you can hurt me about it later, after you read. **

Previously:

"_Come here." Luke put his arms out and Lorelai scooted closer to him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

_Just as Lorelai leaned in to kiss Luke, everything thing went blurry and she felt a sudden pain in her stomach._

"It hurts, Luke…owe!" Lorelai cried.

"Lorelai, shh. It's going to be okay." Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai and gently kissed her forehead. "Somebody call 9-11!" He shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Luke and Rory were still sitting in the waiting room. Luke had managed to call Rory on the way to the hospital. The two of them had sat in those horrible plastic chairs for hours. Neither one of them spoke more then a sentence at a time. Everything that was said was understood by the other person with a hand squeeze or a silent nod of the head.

After another few minutes of waiting, a young doctor approached them.

"Hello. You must be Luke Danes?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, and this is Rory, Lorelai's daughter."

"Hello Rory."

"How is Lorelai?" Luke asked.

By this point Luke and Rory had risen from their seats and were standing with the doctor.

"She's doing better. She's a little shook up but she should be fine."

"And the baby?" Rory asked

"The baby will be fine as well."

"Do you know what happened? Is it serious?"

"Why don't the two of you take a seat and I will explain everything to you."

"I don't want to take a seat!" Luke yelled. "I want to know what's wrong with my…with Lorelai!"

"Please Mr. Danes, you and Rory should sit down for this."

"Luke, please just sit down." Rory pleaded.

The two of them sat down next to each other and the doctor sat across from them.

"Now, Lorelai has what is known as preeclampsia. Pregnant women are usually diagnosed with this around week twenty. Lorelai tells me that she is about twenty-eight weeks. I do not know how her regular OB missed this. Any routine urine test would have showed positive for this. She should have been on medicines by now, as well as a special diet…"

"Excuse me, but what exactly is preeclampsia?" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here, I'm an intern. This is the first time that I've had to talk with a patients family. I should've told you what it was right from the beginning…"

"You still haven't told us what it is!" Rory raised her voice and Luke put a hand on her knee.

"Sorry, I'm sor…It's um…it's a condition characterized by a sharp rise in blood pressure. Swelling also occurs. This is a very serious disease and we need to start Lorelai on treatment right away. We have already given her some medications, and we are going to put her on a diet and most likely bed rest. If this had continued going on untreated it could have resulted in organ failures and even death…"

"Can we see her?" Luke asked.

"Sure. Her room is right over there." The doctor pointed to a room in the corner.

"Thank you."

Luke and Rory entered Lorelai's hospital room a few moments later. When they got there, Lorelai was laying on the bad with her back to them. Luke went over to where she was laying and knelt down so that he was eye level with her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I almost killed our baby, Luke."

Lorelai pulled her hand away from his and turned over so she was facing the other direction.

"Lorelai, the doctor said that you and the baby are going to be just fine. He said that you just have to go on bed rest and take a few medications." Luke walked over to the side of the room that Lorelai was now facing.

"Luke, please…I almost killed our baby." Lorelai said again.

"Yes, the baby could have died, but he didn't. He's fine and you're fine and that's all that matters now!" Luke tried again.

"Everything's going to change now. Everything is going to be different…"

"How Lorelai? How is everything going to be different?"

Lorelai had held back her tears up until this point but she couldn't do it any longer.

"You'll, You'll…You'll treat me differently. You'll treat me like there's something wrong with me! You're going to touch me differently, kiss me differently…" Lorelai paused for a second, deciding whether or not to say it. "…you'll make love to me differently."

That last part caught Luke off guard. They hadn't made love since the day Lorelai got pregnant. Luke put that past him, and regained a hold on Lorelai's hand.

"Lorelai, _nothing _will change between us. Sure, you'll be in bed and I'll be taking care of you, but I will still love you the same way."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Why? Because I love you and I know that you couldn't have controlled this."

"But, I could have! I haven't been taking my vitamins or my medications. I've been eating nothing but junk! I could have stopped this, Luke! I knew I had preeclampsia! I knew it and I knew the risks, but I…"

"The baby and you are fine Lorelai, that's all that matters now." Luke took Lorelai in his arms and let her cry against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime after Lorelai began to cry, Rory snuck out of the room. She asked one of the nurses where the nearest payphone was and went to call Emily and Richard.

"Hello." Emily answered, rather groggily.

"Grandma, hi…"

Hearing that, Emily shot up in bed and turned the light on, startling Richard. "Rory, what happened? Are you alright? Is your mother alright? Is it the baby?"

"Grandma, relax. Mom just had a little scare. I think they said she has preeclampsia."

"Right, of course. I had that when I was pregnant with your mother. I was on bed rest for months."

"Is it genetic?"

"Yes. My mother had it with me as well. What hospital are you at?" Emily asked.

"Hartford Memorial, why?"

"Richard and I are coming down first thing in the morning."

"Grandma, you really don't have to. Mom doesn't even know that I called you."

"Rory, I will see you tomorrow around nine. I suggest you get some rest. I'm sure it has been a rather long night."

"Yeah. Bye Grandma. See you tomorrow."

Rory hung up the phone and went back to her mother's room.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey kid."

Rory smiled and began to play with her fingers. She was never good with things like this.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Luke said. "I'll see you two later."

"Okay, bye Luke." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, bye Luke."

Rory remained standing in the same position, eyes fixated on her fingers.

"Rory, you know that I won't bite. Come here…"

"I think I'm good here." Rory looked up from the floor and over at her mother. "You had me scared, Mom. You have no idea how frightened I was. I've never seen Luke like that…I."

"Shhh, Rory, come here." Lorelai opened her arms for Rory, and Rory gratefully accepted.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I called Grandma."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I called Grandma. I thought she should know. She said that she had the same thing when she was pregnant with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Did you have it with me?"

"No. God, this night has been so damn long."

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Rory suggested

"Yeah. Will you stay here with me?"

"Sure."

"Night kid. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Luke left Lorelai's room, he headed back down to the ER waiting room. He couldn't find his cell phone so he figured that he'd check there first. As he was walking through the doors he ran into a women and a young girl, making them drop everything that they were holding.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Luke bent down to help the women.

"It's okay, really." The women looked over at Luke for the first time and something caught her eye. "Luke, is that you?"

"Anna?"

"Wow, this is weird, of all places to run into each other, the hospital."

"Yeah, yeah. So…ah, how have you been?" Luke asked.

"Good, I've been good. How about you?"

"Good, things at the diner are going great."

"That's great. So um what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Oh, my…um…my girlfriend…well I don't know what we are. My um…the women that is having my baby had a scare so I brought her here. What about you? What are you doing here?"

"My daughter had a really bad asthma attack at a sleep over tonight. April, this is Luke. Luke, April."

"Hi Luke." April looked at him for a second and then at her mother. "Mom, isn't that the man that you said is my father?"

Anna turned red from embarrassment and Luke looked up from what he was doing, forgetting about the things scattered about the floor.

"Excuse me? Father? We have a daughter together Anna?"

Anna avoided the question, something that she had always been good at. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when."

"I don't believe this. I have a daughter that I didn't know about? How could you keep this from me? Its been what? Thirteen years?"

"Luke, I was honestly going to tell you. I just didn't want to tell you to soon. I wanted to wait a while. Plus, I didn't think you'd be up for a kid."

"I have to sit down." Luke walked over to a chair, and sat down, then he placed his head in his hands. After thinking for a few minutes, Luke sighed. "I want to be apart of her life. I want to make up for the thirteen years that I missed."

"What?" April and Anna said in unison.

"I want to make up for all the years that I missed. I want to be a father to April. I want to be a father to you."

"Luke, please. This is all so sudden. You really don't have to do this." Anna tried.

"I want to."

"Okay. How about we meet tomorrow afternoon for lunch? Maybe afterwards you can take April somewhere and get to know her, alone."

"That sounds good. Where should we meet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After picking a restaurant, Luke went upstairs to see Lorelai. She was starting to stir in the hospital bed. When she heard him sit down, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey you. Where have you been? You've been gone for a little over an hour."

"I lost my cell phone, but I found it." Luke waved the cell phone in the air.

Lorelai smiled. "The doctor came in when you were gone. I get to leave tomorrow morning around ten. I have to be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy but at least I get to go home. Isn't that great Luke?"

"It's wonderful."

"Hey, maybe you could move in to my place until the baby's born. You know since I can't really take care of myself all day?"

"Sure, I'd love to move in with you."

"Hey you okay?" Lorelai asked, rubbing Luke's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hey, can you call my parents? They were supposed to stop by tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Night Luke."

"Night Lorelai."

**A/N: So do you hate it? I hope not. I can reassure you that April's not going to be too bad. If anyone wants to know what I have planned I'll tell you. I just don't want to tell everyone all at once and ruin. So, if you wanna know tell me and I'll tell you!**

**Please review!**


	13. Meeting April

**A/N: So a lot of you were not so happy about the April situation. I know some of you said that if it was like the show at all you would not be happy, so _let me warn you…this chapter starts out like the show but it ends up happy and stuff_. So, don't give up hope! Lol. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them!**

"We're home." Rory said.

"Great." Lorelai mumbled.

She took off her seatbelt and began to get out of the car.

"Here, Mom. Let me help you, okay?"

"Yeah."

Rory got out of the car and opened Lorelai's door. She took her hand and led her up the stairs and on to the porch.

"Now I called in a few favors and I've arranged for a bed to be put in the living room. There should also be a mini fridge as well as a microwave next to the bed. Morey should have moved the water cooler in there as well." Rory zoned off for a second and then opened the door. "Kirk volunteered to do it, but…yeah…it didn't happen. Everything should be all set."

Rory followed Lorelai into the foyer and then into the living room. Lorelai looked around for a few seconds and then sat down on the bed.

"This is perfect, Rory, thank you."

"You're welcome, Mom. Now, I have to get back to Yale to get all of my work, but I have set up a schedule for you. Basically, someone will be here at all times with you when Luke or I can't. Miss Patty has the first shift. She should be here…now!"

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Patty asked.

"I'm okay, thanks Patty."

"I have to run. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you." Rory said.

"Okay, thanks hon. You really out did yourself this time."

"Ahh, it was nothing." Rory shrugged it off and hugged her mother. "Later Mom, thanks again Patty."

"Bye sweetie."

"So, what do you say to a little scrabble?" Patty asked.

"I'm not really in the mood; I kind of just want to sleep…"

"Okay, well I'll go whip up some lunch for when you wake up. What are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever."

"Lorelai, sweetie, is everything okay?" Patty asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired I guess."

"Okay, have a nice sleep."

"Thanks Patty."

Lorelai laid down and turned her back to Patty. She wasn't really tired, she just wanted Luke. He told her that he had to help Liz and TJ with something and that's why he couldn't drive her home. He told her that Rory was going to drive her home and that he'd see her around three or four in the after noon.

After awhile, Lorelai drifted off to sleep. When she awoke she was greeted with the smell of chicken noodle soup and biscuits. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock on the VCR. It was one o'clock. She had only been sleeping for an hour. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Patty was sitting at the table with Babette.

"Lorelai, you're not supposed to get up. We're here to bring you whatever you need. You gave us quite a scare. Now, go lie down and we'll bring you some soup." Patty said.

"I'm not hungry." Lorelai stated.

"You have to eat, sugar. It's not good for the baby." Babette tried.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to the bathroom." Lorelai turned to leave the room.

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"After you go, you need to go lay down."

"I know."

Lorelai walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She wanted her Luke. She needed her Luke. She never thought that she'd be that desperate but she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She won't eat!" Patty stated.

"It's bad for the baby." Babette added.

"It's bad for her too." Patty also added.

The two were on the phone with Luke. They were sitting on the porch and talking into the speaker phone.

"Wherever you are Luke Danes, you NEED to come home."

"Um, yeah. I'll try to be home in 20 minutes. Thanks for looking after her."

"It's no problem. We love Lorelai, don't we Patty?"

"Oh, we sure do."

"I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye Lucas."

"Ahh…bye."

Luke hung up the phone and looked at April. "We have to go."

"What's wrong?" April asked.

"My…um…my friend isn't doing so well. I…ah…need to get back to her. I'm not going to have time to bring you home until later, so I need you to call your mom and tell her." Luke handed April his cell phone. "You can talk while I drive."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later Luke and April pulled up to the Gilmore House. Luke ran inside with April staggering behind him. He was greeted in the foyer by Patty and Babette. The two of them pointed to the living room and Luke nodded.

He sat down on the bed and took Lorelai's hand in his, and then kissed it ever so gently.

"Hey Lorelai."

Lorelai rolled over and looked at Luke. When she saw him, she sat up and smiled.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you weren't doing well. Is it true that you haven't eaten anything?"

Lorelai looked away from Luke and shrugged.

"Lorelai…"

"I know, its bad for the baby, I know."

"Its not good for you either."

"Where were you? Why didn't you bring me home from the hospital?"

"Lorelai, I told you this, I had to be somewhere."

"But where? Where were you? I needed you. I…I…I missed you."

Luke sighed. "April, why don't you come in here?"

"April, who's April?" Lorelai, Miss Patty, and Babette all asked at once.

"_Lorelai,_ this is April. April is my daughter. April, this is Lorelai, my…"

"Girlfriend." Lorelai finished.

"Hi Lorelai. Its very nice to meet you." April extended her hand to Lorelai.

"Daughter? You have a daughter? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Lorelai, listen, its complicated. I mean I _just_ found out about her." Luke said as he rubbed Lorelai's arm.

"Don't touch me Luke!" Lorelai snapped.

"Lorelai…I just found out…" Luke tried again.

"I want you to leave." Lorelai said, rather harshly.

"Listen to me, Lorelai…"

"No! I do not need this! You had no right to lead me on and act like you cared. You had no right! Look at me! I'm big and fat and pregnant and here I believed that my baby's daddy was going to stick around but he's not!"

"Lorelai…"

"LEAVE!" Lorelai screamed.

"Fine." Luke sighed. "Come on April, let's get you home."

"No Luke, wait!" April said.

Luke turned around and faced April. April made her way over to Lorelai's bed. She sat down in front of Lorelai, who was now crying uncontrollably.

"Lorelai, I know you don't know me and to you I am only a little girl, but Luke is telling the truth. My mom ran into Luke last night in the emergency room. Up until last night he didn't even know that I existed. He went out to eat with my mom and I today and then we hung out. He wanted to get to know me."

Lorelai looked over at Luke who was fiddling with his hands.

"Is this true Luke? You didn't know about her until yesterday?"

"Yes. I ran into her and her mom when I went to look for my phone. Listen, Lorelai, I never meant to hurt you."

Lorelai got off of the bed and walked the short distance over to Luke.

"Lorelai, you shouldn't be on your feet." Luke warned.

"I don't care." She said.

"Lorelai…"

"Shh."

Lorelai put her finger up to her lips and then brought it to Luke's. Lorelai then leaned in closer to Luke, and Luke stepped slightly back.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still?" Lorelai laughed.

The two of them shared one of the most romantic kisses that either of them have ever had. When the two broke apart they gasped for air, and then Luke leaned forward again. This time Lorelai stepped back.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"Will you just stand still?" Luke laughed.

"Come on Doll, we'll make yah something to eat." Babette said to April.

"Oh come on, let the girl watch." Patty said.

"Come on, sugar. We'll make some cookies."

Babette, Patty, and April walked into the kitchen, leaving Luke and Lorelai alone. After a minute or so the two stepped away from each other and Luke lead Lorelai over to the bed.

"I've missed this." Lorelai said.

"Me too."

"Hey in there. This is your daddy." Luke said, tickling Lorelai's belly.

"Oh Luke! Look! It's snowing!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Wow, it is." Luke got off the bed and looked out the window. "It's really sticking."

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" Lorelai sighed.

"It is."

"Wow, there must be about three or four inches out there!"

"I know. I think April might have to stay here tonight. I'm going to go call her mom. Then I'm going to walk Babette home, as well as drive Patty home, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. It will give me some time to get to know April."

Luke put his hands together and smiled. "Good, I think you two should get to know each other. That's important, you know?"

"Yeah, it is. Hey April, come here!"

April came running into the room and looked at Lorelai.

"It's snowing!"

"What?" April asked.

"It's snowing, look…"

"Wow, it is! This is great."

"So kid, what's your favorite game?"

"I like uno and life!"

"Well, you are in luck! I've got both of those! They're in that closet over there. Why don't we play them?" Lorelai pointed to the closet and smiled. "It looks like you're going to be stuck here for a while."

**A/N: There you go! It wasn't to painful was it? Nah, I'm sure it wasn't. Now I had originally planned for April to end up not being Luke's but I'm kind of liking her as is. Let me know what you guys think! **

**Also, I don't know if the timing played out and it really is November in the story. I know when I started it was October, but I need it to be November, so we're just going to say that it is. LOL.**

_**Please Review!**_


	14. I'm So Unbelievably Sorry

A/N: I am a horrible horrible person. I know. Trust me. Its been over a month. I have no ideas left. I will continue with this story. I just need to think of something to happen. If you guys have any ideas please let me know. Maybe then I will be able to write the next chapter…?

I'm not going to go into all the boring details of life and I'm not going to tell you every little thing that has made me not update. So once again, sorry. And, if you have any ideas at all, please feel free to help me come up with the next chapter. Thanks.


	15. The Basket Case and The Jock

A/N: SO yay! I got a chapter up! I'm happy! Guess what? A few weeks ago I met a person named Lorelai! I was so excited. Lol. So here's the chapter. It might seem like a lil' much but I know where its going so yeah.

"Wait so wait, the 'basket case' and the 'jock' got together?" April asked, shocked.

"Did they? Did they? Of course they did! They defined love for a generation! We all wanted love like that! And you ask me did they? Oy vey!" Lorelai playfully hit her head and then lowered her hand to her stomach. "I think the marshmallow popcorn clashed with little Luke."

April laughed and placed her hand on Lorelai's belly. "Wow, he's really moving in there isn't he?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to the bathroom. You can pick another movie if you want."

"Is _Stand By Me_ okay?" April asked.

"Haven't you had enough of that one? We watched it last week and the week before. Now I am one who normally doesn't mind watching movies more then once, but come on! I mean….twice is more then enough for me!"

"Okay, okay. I'll pick something else out."

"Great, and can you call Luke for me? I wanna see when he's coming home."

"Surely."

Lorelai giggled and waddled off towards the bathroom.

She had only met April a month ago, but it felt like she had known April her whole life, and that April was her own. Luke and Anna had arranged for April to send every Saturday night with them. She would even sleep over on some nights.

Over the past month, Rory had drifted farther from Lorelai then she had ever drifted before. At the beginning of the month she had been living with Lorelai but then she began to sleep at some of her friends houses, and that turned into Rory only coming home on the weekends. This weekend however was different, Rory hadn't come home at all.

Through this time Lorelai had pretended like she didn't notice the change, but deep down she missed Rory. She missed eating out every night with Rory, she missed waking up to Rory, she missed hanging out with Rory, she simply missed Rory.

Lorelai stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was eight months pregnant. She was huge. She could barely move. She was smaller when she was pregnant with Rory, that was for sure. Lorelai pouted and then joined April in the living room. She sat down on the bed just in time for April to throw her the phone.

"Luke wants to talk to you." April said.

Lorelai nodded and placed the phone by her ear. "Hey Luke."

"Hey. How are you doing? April said you didn't feel well?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, something I ate."

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Luke, I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, I'll be home in about ten minutes. Why don't you two wait for me to start the movie?"

"Sure."

"Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lorelai hung up the phone and placed it besides her. She looked up and noticed April staring at her. "What?" Lorelai snapped.

"Nothing, its just…you don't look so hot."

"Well should I look hot?"

"No. I was just…"

Just then the phone rang. Lorelai sent April the 'evil eye' and took the phone in her hand.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai, its your mother."

"Hi mom."

"I would like to invite you to our Christmas party. It is Thursday at seven o'clock."

"Mom, I don't think I can make it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I am eight months pregnant."

"Lorelai, honest to God, all you have to do is show up. Once you are here you can sit down and you don't have to move the entire night."

"Mom, I really don't think I can."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not in the mood to have this conversation, Mom."

"Very well then. I will see youThursday, seven sharp."

"Mom!"

Lorelai threw the phone against the wall. "Damn her!"

"I take it you don't get along very well with your mother?"

"Unless you want to see me lose it…don't talk to me."

Just as April opened her mouth to say something, Luke walked through the front door.

"Hey April." Luke walked over to April and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then kissed her belly. "Hey lil' L."

It was then that Luke saw the anger building in Lorelai's eyes. "Hey April? Do you think you could give us a minute?"

"I think I could give you more then a minute." April remarked.

Once April was gone, Luke pulled Lorelai up to a sitting position and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's nothing." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, tell me."

Just then Lorelai started to cry. Luke took her into his arms and held her, placing kisses on the top of her head every so often. When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at Luke.

"Its…its just...I'm SO fat! And don't say I'm not because I am! I am huge! I can barely move, Luke! I thought I was big when I was pregnant with Rory but…but this makes that Lorelai look like a peanut! Luke, what's wrong with me? Why am I so big? I can't take this anymore. I feel as if I can't possibly stretch anymore! And then to top it all off my mother is making us go to her Christmas party! She said that I can go and just sit there, but look at me! Luke, seriously look at me! How the hell am I going to go? What would I where?"

"I'm sure we could find you something."

"I know, but…"

"But what Lorelai?"

"Rory will be there."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Rory is mad at me."

"Since when? Where have I been?"

"For awhile now, Luke. She hasn't called! I haven't seen or spoken to her in weeks! Luke…I don't think I could see her."

"Lorelai, she is your daughter. The second you do see her, you will be glowing and all of this will be forgotten."

"No! No it won't! She hates me Luke, she hates me!"

Luke kissed the top of Lorelai's head and wrapped his arms around her once again. He held her until she fell asleep. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he went to check on April. He knocked softly on the door and then went into to room.

"Hey."

"Hey Luke."

"So um, do you think Anna would mind coming to get you?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't. Would you like me to call her?"

"Yes please. April, Lorelai isn't usually like this. She's never like this. You know how she is. She's just been through a lot lately and I think it's all adding up."

"Its okay. I understand."

"Thanks April."

Anna came forty-five minutes later. Luke and April greeted her on the porch, where Luke explained the situation to her. After Anna and April left, Luke went inside and laid down next to Lorelai. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew it was morning and Lorelai was awake.

"Hey there." Lorelai said.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what got over me. I'm sorry. I just…I'm so uncomfortable. I feel like I've been pregnant for years." Lorelai laughed.

"It's okay. You're allowed to act like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, its in the father's to be handbook: _all pregnant women are entitled to at least one mental breakdown per day_."

"Now that's comforting." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled back. "So your mothers party?"

"I'll go."

"Good. We'll go shopping today."

"Oh yay! Does that mean I get to be pushed around in a wheel chair?"

"Yes Lorelai."

A/n: There's the chapter. I didn't bother revising it. My father is being a pain the ass. He thinks I'm a spoiled brat. Hope you liked the chapter.


	16. London, Tools, and Elephants

A/N: Ok, so we all know by now that I suck at updating. I'm just going to say a simple 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll try to update more'. Now, on with the story.

"Lorelai, we're going to be late." Luke called up the stairs.

"No we're not. The party doesn't start until 7:30." Lorelai called back.

"Then tell me why your mother told us seven?"

"Because she wants us to be there early, which we aren't going to be, so there really is no point to her having told us."

"Its 6:30, Lorelai, we are leaving in five minutes. Period."

"Fine, fine." Lorelai walked to the top stairs. "How do I look?"

Luke looked up. "You look…amazing."

"Luke, be honest. Go ahead, tell me I look fat. I know I do. I won't get hurt, I promise."

"You don't look fat." Luke sighed.

"You sighed! You sighed! I look fat? You think I look fat?"

"I didn't say that Lorelai. I did not say that."

"You might not have said it but I know that you're thinking it."

"Lorelai, please. Can't you just accept that I don't think you're fat?"

Lorelai huffed and walked back to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Luke raced up the stairs, and followed Lorelai's led into the bedroom. He sat next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Listen…" He said gently. "I think you look beautiful, more beautiful then ever before."

Lorelai smiled. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

"Really?"

"Would I joke about something like that?"

Lorelai looked away. "No. You wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Good." Luke kissed her cheek and stood up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Now, we better get going. We have a party to get to."

"If we must." Lorelai joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, the two arrived at the Gilmore Home. Luke got out of the truck first, and then helped Lorelai get out. They soon made their way to the door, and after stalling for a few minutes, Lorelai rang the doorbell, and the maid let them into the house.

"Lorelai, thank goodness you're here!"

"Hello to you too, Mom."

"Hello Lorelai, hello Luke."

"Nice to see you again Ms. Gilmore."

Emily looked at Luke for a second and then looked back at Lorelai. "Now, Lorelai, I've told my friends that you and Luke are married…"

"What? Why? We're not married Mom. We're not getting married. It's me and Luke, Mom."

"You and Luke who are having a baby together."

"But we're not married." Lorelai argued.

"Well for tonight you are married."

"So you want us to lie to your friends?" Lorelai asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yes Lorelai, I want you to lie to my friends. For once I would like my friends not to see you as my…my…"

"Your what Mom? Your screw up daughter? Your daughter who always gets pregnant before she gets married? Your slut of a daughter? What mom? What am I?"

"Lorelai, I never said…"

"You didn't have to Mom. I know what you're thinking, okay?"

"Lorelai…"

"No Mom, its ok. Now if you'd excuse me, one of your friends is here."

Lorelai walked past Emily and into the living room where she sat down on the sofa. Luke followed closely behind her.

"Lorelai…"

"Don't Luke, there's nothing to say."

"Lorelai, there is everything to say."

Lorelai looked up at him. "Well, maybe, just maybe, for once I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Luke answered.

Lorelai got off of the couch and walked away.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai turned around. It was one of her mother's friends.

"I heard your big news! Congratulations."

"On what?" Lorelai snapped.

"On the wedding and the baby of course. When your mother told me you got married last spring I just couldn't believe it. I'm so happy for you. Now, where's your husband?"

"I…I have to find him."

And with that Lorelai once again walked away, this time up to her old bedroom. On her way to her room she ran into somebody. This time, she almost didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Sorry, I should've watched where I was going." Lorelai said and then walked away.

"Mom?" Rory called. "Mom, where are you going?"

Lorelai turned around. She had run right smack into Rory. "I was just going to my old room. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Rory asked

"Good. So…um…I'm gonna go. If you run into Luke or Grandma, just do me a favor and don't tell them where I am."

"Why?"

"I just don't feel like talking to them right now."

"Ok." Rory looked at her mother. "Hey, do you want to talk to me about it?"

"No, its okay. Go enjoy yourself."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been home? Why haven't you called? I haven't spoken to you in over a week!" Lorelai cried.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I just got busy." Rory confessed.

"Busy with what? You've never been to busy to call me!"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Busy with what, Rory!"

Rory sighed. "Come into this room. I'll tell you in here."

Lorelai hesitated but followed her daughter into what used to be her bedroom.

"You might want to sit down, Mom."

Lorelai obeyed and sat down on the bed. "Rory…"

"No, Mom, listen. Logan called me last week and we got back together. We decided to work things out. So this past week or so, I have been with Logan. We've talked things through and we've decided that this can work."

"You couldn't pick up the phone for five minutes and call me!" Lorelai said.

Rory ignored Lorelai and continued. "At the end of the semester, Logan is going to London to work for his father. He invited me to go with him!"

"And you're going to go." Lorelai stated flatly.

"Well yes, but do you understand what an amazing opportunity this is!"

"No, Rory, I don't."

"I going to study in London! Its an amazing experience! You should be happy for me!"

"Rory, this guy caused you so much trouble. He made you go to jail! He made you quit Yale! He broke your heart!" Lorelai paused and then lowered her voice. "He made me lose you."

"He's not the reason why you lost me."

Lorelai was shocked. "What?"

Rory didn't know what to say to this. She hadn't meant what she had said. She didn't mean to hurt her mom. She was speechless. Nothing she could say would fix this. She just stood there staring at Lorelai until Lorelai got up and left the room.

When Lorelai left the room, she was near hysterics, but she some how managed to suck it up and walk into the party. She found Luke right where she left him. She slowly took his hand and pulled him into a standing position.

"Luke, we have to go." She whispered into his ear.

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain in the car. I just need to say goodbye to my dad. Have you seen him around?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Luke pointed to a group of older men smoking cigars.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

After saying goodbye to Richard, and to Emily, Luke and Lorelai walked outside. Luke helped her into the truck and then the two drove off. After a few minutes of silence, Luke decided to ask Lorelai about their sudden departure.

"So…" Luke started.

"Rory is moving to London with Logan. They are back together. They're leaving at the end of the semester. It's a good opportunity for her, you know? I should be happy for her." Lorelai said, pretty dryly.

Luke didn't know what to say, but he knew he had to come up with something. Lorelai was looking at him as if he held all the answers.

"Maybe we could lock her up. You know tie her to a chair?" Luke said.

Lorelai let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, tie her to a chair."

The rest of the ride home was quite. Neither Luke or Lorelai said a word. When they pulled up to the house Lorelai hopped out of the truck, not even waiting for Luke to help her. She let her legs guide the way up to her bedroom, where she laid down on the bed.

She must of fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was sitting up in bed as the sun poured into the room.

"Hey. Morning Lorelai. You feel asleep pretty fast last night." Luke said.

"I…"

"Hold that thought. I have a surprise for you." Luke walked out of the room and returned with a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed." Lorelai sighed. "Thanks Lukey." Lorelai squeezed his cheek.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. Last night, we made 500 dollars. The checks are over there on the dresser."

"What? How?" Lorelai asked.

"Well apparently when people hear marriage and baby, they think about money."

"People gave us wedding gifts?"

"Yeah."

"That is so…so…wrong." Lorelai laughed.

"Well, we can put it towards the nursery. How about after your doctors appointment we go baby shopping. We can get everything we need so that this little one has a place to stay."

"Really?"

"Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke and Lorelai had been sitting in an examination room for fifth teen minutes when the doctor came into the room.

"It's good to see you again, Lorelai. How are you feeling?"

"Really tired and big. I feel like I can't get any bigger."

"Well, that's normal. You're probably gaining a little extra weight because of the medicine that I put you on. As for the tiredness, you are eight months pregnant, don't forget. Plus, it is another side effect to the medicine."

"Okay."

"Have you been keeping off your feet?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, well except for yesterday. I had to go to my mother's party and well, I couldn't really sit down."

"Wouldn't." Luke interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"You could've sat down, but you wouldn't."

"Lorelai, you need to be off of your feet. You have ten minutes a day to use them. I suggest you spend that time wisely. Going to the bathroom, taking a shower. Those should all be things that you should consider."

Lorelai nodded. "We were going to go baby shopping today…"

"Use a wheelchair." The doctor said and Lorelai nodded again.

After checking Lorelai's blood pressure, and feeling to see if she was dilated, the doctor said her goodbyes, and Luke and Lorelai left for Baby Depot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke."

"Hmm?"

"We're still naming the baby Luke, right?"

Luke was currently pushing Lorelai around Baby Depot.

"Um, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well if we're not, can we name the baby something that means light like your name does?"

"Sure."

"Ok, so this book says that Aaron means enlightened."

"I don't think I like that."

"Come on Luke, I want the kid to have a name close to yours."

"And Aaron is close how?"

"Same meaning. Please Luke?"

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"But Luke, my due date is five weeks away and we still don't have a name for him."

"We'll come up with a name when we see him."

"Luke…"

"No, when we see him for the first time we will know what to name him. That's how we are going to do this."

"Fine."

"Okay, so should we look at the themes for the nursery?"

"Oh yes! I was thinking tools."

"No."

"Why?"

"How about fire trucks or the jungle?"

"Why fire trucks?"

"I don't know. Just boyish." Luke shrugged.

"Ok. Why the jungle?" Lorelai questioned.

"Because we can get everything to match it. Look…that swing and that seat thingy that vibrates…all jungle themed. That playpen…jungle themed. I think it would be cool to have everything matching."

"Cool. I like it, but can I at least pick out a unique car seat?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way home from Baby Depot, Luke stopped at Wendy's so Lorelai could get something to eat. The two of them were sitting inside at one of the little tables eating when Lorelai's cell phone began to ring. She pressed ignore and continued to eat her chicken nuggets.

"Your mom?" Luke asked.

"No, Rory."

"Why are you ignoring her?"

"I'm not ready to talk to her, that's all."

"Just because of last night? Just because she's moving?"

"No."

"Then what? Did something else happen last night?"

"Nothing, okay?" Lorelai smiled. "Nothing happened. I just want to go home. I'm tired."

Luke nodded and the two of them went home.

A/N: Please review!


	17. Bad Dreams and The Nursery

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. To answer a few of you, no I don't know what's going to happen with Rory. As of now there's nothing going on with her. But who knows, right?

I also want to say thanks to Kylie for betaing this at the last minute!

Oh and one more thing. In the last chapter, Lorelai ate chicken nuggets…she really can't have those so lets pretend it was a salad. LOL. Thanks cywen69 for pointing that out!

"_Rory! Rory! Where did you go?" Lorelai spun around, frantically searching for her twenty one year old daughter._

_She could hear Rory laughing from behind a closed door, but which one? There were hundreds! She began to jog down the never ending hallway. Soon the jogging turned into full speed running. She didn't know where to turn or what to do! _

"_Rory! Rory, where are you!"_

_The laughing started up again and Lorelai's running came to a complete stop. _

"_Rory!" She called again. "Rory!" _

_The hallway suddenly began to spin and Rory's voice could be heard._

"_He's not the reason you lost me. He's not the reason you lost me. He's not the reason you lost. He's not the reason you lost me. He's not the reason you lost me."_

_Lorelai spun around and around trying to find where Rory's voice was coming from. The talking got louder and louder until Lorelai woke up._

Lorelai opened her eyes and sat up. She leaned over and turned the light on, trying not to wake Luke. As she was putting the light on, her stomach knocked over the book which was rested on the night stand. Luke's eyes fluttered open and he sat up and faced Lorelai.

"What's going on? Bad dream again?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Was it the same one?"

Lorelai nodded again.

"Want to tell me what it's about this time? I might be able to help you get rid of it." Luke offered.

Lorelai had been having the same dream every night since the night of her mother's Christmas party, a week and a half ago.

Lorelai scooted closer to Luke and he put his arm around her.

"I think I'll tell you tonight." Lorelai said.

"Okay."

"You remember my mother's Christmas party?"

Luke nodded.

"You remember the fight I had with Rory?"

"Yeah about her leaving for London with Logan?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, well there's more. She told me that I'm the reason why I lost her. And now every night I have this stupid dream where I'm in this really long hallway and there's tons of doors and the only thing I can hear is Rory laughing and saying 'He's not the reason you lost me'."

Lorelai put her head on Luke's shoulder and let a few tears escape her eyes.

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said." Luke tried.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, she meant every word of it."

"Lorelai, if she had meant it then why would she call here everyday to try and talk to you?"

"Because she feels guilty." Lorelai said.

"If she meant what she said then she wouldn't feel guilty."

"But she did mean it…" Lorelai stopped to think about what Luke had said. "That's not fair! You tricked me!"

Luke laughed softly. "I think you two should work this out in the next few days. You don't want to spend Christmas away from Rory do you?"

"No, but I also don't want to call her."

"You have to." Luke said.

"No I don't."

Lorelai broke away from his grasp and moved back to her side of the bed where she turned off the light and laid down.

"Lorelai…"

"Night Luke."

"Night." Luke sighed.

Lorelai woke up a few hours later. She rolled over to face Luke but he had already left. She slowly made her way downstairs to get some breakfast, but stopped when the phone started to ring. She picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID. It read 'no data', so she decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mom."

Lorelai sighed. Rory was clever, she had to at least give her credit for that.

"Mom, I know you're there. Mom, I can hear you breathing and I can see you biting your lip."

Lorelai spun around. There was Rory standing on the porch. Lorelai sighed once again. There was no getting out of this one. She hung up the phone and walked out to the porch to join Rory.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey kid."

"Why don't you go get changed and we can walk to Luke's for breakfast?"

"I'm on bed rest; I'm really not supposed to be walking. Luke and my doctor would kill me if they knew that I was standing up right now."

Lorelai could hear Luke's truck coming down the street.

"That's Luke, I have to…" Lorelai pointed towards the stairs.

Rory nodded and watched as her mother took off up the steps. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey Rory." Luke greeted. "Does your mom know you're here?"

"Nope." Rory lied.

"Okay. I'm going to bring her food up to her. Do you think you could spend the day here? Make sure she's not on her feet. That kind of stuff."

"I don't know if that's such a great…"

"Thanks Rory. I'm going to give her her food and then I'm off."

Rory sighed. "Okay."

Luke came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"She's still asleep so I left her a note on the bed and I'm going to put her food in the fridge."

"Okay."

"Thanks again, Rory."

"No problem."

As soon as Luke pulled out of the drive way, Rory turned the TV off and climbed the stairs to her mother's bedroom. She climbed in to bed with her mom and looked at her until she opened her eyes.

"Sleeping, huh?" Rory teased.

"Shut up. You don't know what its like. Only being able to walk and stand for ten minutes a day."

"There's breakfast in the fridge downstairs."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Please."

"Okay."

Rory returned a few minutes later with eggs and a piece of toast with a glass of milk.

"Are you actually going to eat that?" Rory asked.

"Does it look like I'm going to eat it?" Lorelai with her mouth full of food. "It's one of the only things I can actually eat on this stupid diet. It's better then nothing. Hey, can you hand me those pills and those vitamins over there?"

Lorelai pointed to her dresser and Rory got up get them. She handed them to Lorelai and sat back down with her.

"What are those for?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked at Rory's concerned look. "These are just my prenatal vitamins and these are for the preclampsia."

"Oh."

"So you're stuck with me now, huh?"

"I'm not stuck with you…"

"Rory, you don't have to stay. The last thing I want is to keep you from living your life. I will be fine here until Luke comes home. I'll call him at lunch for my lunch and then I'll send him back to work."

"Mom…"

"Rory, its ok. Trust me. I don't mind at all."

"Mom I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay."

Lorelai continued to eat her breakfast with Rory watching her.

"I can't believe you're eating that."

"Well believe it because this is it for the next to weeks until this baby comes out."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah he's due on January 5th and its December 22nd now."

"Wow. That's so soon. It doesn't even look like you're ready for him."

"No, we're ready. Luke decorated the nursery a few days ago. It's all painted with a carpet. The crib is all set up with the changing table and dresser. We bought a new rocking chair to go in there. It's really nice. He let me get two car seats, one for my car and one for his. He let me spend almost $5,000."

"Wow."

"You want to see it?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure."

"So…um…here's the thing."

"What thing?"

"We kind of made your room the nursery since you're moving to London and all."

"Oh."

"But we're getting a new sofa. One that pulls out into a bed for when you visit, if you visit."

Rory didn't know what to say so she said the only thing that she could think of. "I'm going to look at it. I'm sure it looks awesome."

Lorelai watched Rory walk out of the room and then continued to eat her eggs.

Rory came back ten minutes later.

"The nursery looks great mom."

"Thanks kid."

"Isn't going to be hard to have a baby downstairs while you're upstairs?"

"We already talked about that. We're gonna get an alarm system and we got this really fancy baby monitor so that we can actually see and hear the baby when he's in his room."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah. Ooo…I have to pee."

Rory laughed as her mother ran to the bathroom.

"When you're pregnant, nothing feels better then peeing. Remember that, Rory." Lorelai said a few minutes later, after returning from the bathroom.

"I will mom."

Lorelai placed her hand on her stomach as she turned on the TV.

"Hey mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to take you up on your offer for me to go. I have a lot more Christmas shopping to do, so…"

"Yeah okay."

"I'll see you later Mom."

With that Rory got up and left Lorelai's bedroom.

"Rory!" Lorelai called. "I hope to see you on Christmas for dinner."

"Kay." Rory called back.

Once Rory was gone, Lorelai called Luke to tell him.

"Hello." Luke answered.

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Good morning. Did you get my note?"

"Yeah. She left. We talked. She saw the nursery and she left."

"Oh."

"Yeah well…"

"Want me to come home?"

"Nah. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"No, but I'll manage."

"I'll come home."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope, not at all. We can plan our Christmas dinner and then we get set up all of that baby stuff you made me buy."

"That sounds like fun. Can I help?"

"Yeah, of course you can help."

"Goody."

Luke laughed at her. "I'll be right home crazy lady."

"Oki doki. I'm gonna wait for you to shower though, okay?"

"Good. I'd prefer that over you not. That way I'll know whether or not you're okay."

"Luke, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only a few times." Luke joked. "I love you too. See you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A little while later, Luke walked in the door to find Lorelai sitting in front of the pictures that Mike had insisted on her taking earlier in the year. She looked up and smiled when she saw Luke.

"Hey Daddy."

Luke smiled. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm making you a present. These are those pictures that I wouldn't let you look at, remember?"

Luke laughed. "Yeah I remember."

"Well, you didn't get to read all of them so I decided to make a book out of them for you. I'm almost done. I started working on it like a month ago but then I forgot about it."

"Thanks. I'm going to love reading the rest of them. Wanna come downstairs and help me set all of the baby things up?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Luke laughed once more at Lorelai before helping her down the stairs and into the nursery. It was the first time that Lorelai had actually seen it. Luke never really let her downstairs because of the bedrest thing. She knew that the nursery would look perfect but never in a million years did she expect this.

"It's perfect Luke, thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something. You did an amazing job in this room. I love it Luke. I can't wait until we can put this little baby his room."

"It won't be long. He can come anywhere from now to four weeks from now."

"Yeah, I know."

Luke sat down in the new rocking chair and Lorelai sat on his lap with her legs dangling over the sides of the chair. She still had the book she been making for Luke in her hand.

"Week 14…" Lorelai began to read and rested her body against Luke's.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Catching Up Some More

**A/N: Hey! I know its been a while, sorry. It was so hard to do this chapter because I had no idea what to have Lorelai write on the pictures. Anyway, I looked up some stuff that she should have been experiencing and hopefully it all works out.**

**Also, I'm going to change my penname to fit Grey's Anatomy and Gilmore Girls. The one I have now is based on Joey From Friends. I am no longer obsessed with Friends and I have replaced it with Grey's Anatomy. Its sad, but true. So, just expect to see my penname changed. **

"Week 14…" Lorelai began. "This week has been rather easy for me, almost to easy. I haven't thrown up at all this week! I haven't had to run to the bathroom like thirty times in one day either! This week kicked ass! I know it sounds strange but this whole pregnancy is starting to get better. Oh! I don't think I've told you about my yoga class. Well there are five other women in the class besides me. We all have different due dates. Some of the women are due in less then a month! Some just got pregnant! All in all the class is pretty fun. I've become friends with some of the other mothers. So, its lunch time and me and little Caiden are hungry. Until next week…peace out!"

"Peace out?" Luke asked. "Hey! Don't tease. I was in Paris and I was alone with only Mike to talk to."

"What about those other mothers from your class?"

"I never really talked to them except in class or after class when we went out to get something to eat. And, even then, they all spoke little English and I spoke little French so it didn't really work."

"I gotcha." Luke smiled.

"On to week 15. So you want to know something cool? Well you have no choice. HAHA. Well at my doctors appointment the other day I saw the baby sucking its thumb on the ultrasound machine. It was amazing. I can't believe that I have little person growing inside of me, Luke. I mean…sure I believed it but now its just so real! Mike got me this delicious ice cream today…its chocolate with banana chucks and pieces of banana shaped chocolate chunks! It is amazing. So if by any chance you ever get a hold of this, the stain on the picture is from the ice cream." Lorelai read.

"You look beautiful in this picture." Luke commented.

"Thanks."

"I mean, you were just started to show and you….you just have this glow about you. Especially by the way that you are eating that ice cream!" Luke joked.

"Hey! You would have loved that ice cream! It was healthy and unhealthy at the same time! I should see if we have in here, you know like at ShopRite."

"No, you can't leave the house but I can check for you if you want."

"Yay! Awesome!"

"I'll go tomorrow after work."

Lorelai pouted and looked away from Luke.

"What is it? Did I say something?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…I'm going to be home by myself all day tomorrow and now I have to add another three hours today. I don't like being here by myself. I can't even get a snack if I get hungry. I get breakfast when you leave and lunch on your lunch break and if I'm hungry other then that, I have to wait."

"Lorelai, if staying here alone bothers you so much, you should have said something. Lane and Cesar can cover the diner for the next couple of weeks. What do you say if I go open the diner and stay for an hour and then come home and spen the whole day with you?"

Lorelai smiled. "That sounds great. You can close up if you want too."

Luke laughed at her. "Now, keep reading I'm dying to find out what happens in this awesome story of yours!"

"Week 16. Well, the most exciting thing happened this week! I felt the baby kick! It was just little tiny flutters but it was the baby! It was our baby kicking! I was at the Inn, picking out fabrics for the furniture and then it happened! It kicked! Caiden kicked!" Lorelai paused what she was reading and closed the book. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting kind of tired. I think I want to go to bed. You can finish this with out me if you want." Lorelai gestured to the book.

"Nah, I'll wait for you."

"No, Luke, I want you to finish it. I want you to know everything."

"Okay. I'll finish it."

"Thank you."

"Good night Lorelai. I love you."

"Love you too, Luke."

Lorelai kissed him hard on the lips before getting off of his lap and heading off to bed.

"Oh and Lorelai?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to call your parents and Rory and invite them here for Christmas dinner."

"Mmm-K."

Luke knew that when Lorelai was tired like this, he could get her to give into anything. So, his plan had been to get her tried and then to ask her, knowing that she'd say yes. He watched Lorelai disappear behind the bedroom door, and then he went into the new nursery and dialed The Gilmore's number.

"Gilmore Residence. Olivia speaking."

"Hello, um…this is Luke Danes are either of the Gilmores' available to talk?"

"One moment please."

"Hello Lucas."

"Ms. Gilmore, hi. I'm calling to invite you to Christmas dinner at our house."

"That is very nice of you. Of course we will be there. What time would you like us?"

"Around three? That way we can have time to catch up with each other. We can do presents. Watch Lorelai's favorite Christmas movies. I know it probably doesn't sound appealing to you but Lorelai is having a bit of a rough time and I really want to make this special for her. She's due in two weeks and she's really uncomfortable…"

"We'll be there Luke. We would love to come. In fact, I have a few of Lorelai's baby video's that we took of her when she was younger. I will bring them."

"Thank you, Ms. Gilmore."

"Your welcome Luke."

Luke hung up the phone. _That was way to easy. _Luke thought. He sighed and started to dial Rory's number.

"Hey Mom." Rory answered.

"Actually this is Luke."

"Hey Luke. What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I'm calling to see if you and Logan have any plans for Christmas dinner?"

"Well we're going to his parents house at seven, but other then that no."

"Well, would you be interesting in coming over for a little something?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Three."

"Sounds good. See you then."

With that Rory hung up, and Luke was left with an annoying dial tone. After replacing the phone on the charger, Luke went back to looking at Lorelai's collection of pictures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Week 17**_

_Nothing new here. I'm the same. The baby's the same. Nothings new at all except for the fact that I am exhausted. I'm sorry, Luke. But I'm going to stop writing for tonight. I'm just to damn tired. Good night._

**I kind of feel bad for Lorelai. She must have really been tired when she wrote that, kind of like tonight. **

_**Week 18**_

_Hey, Luke...this week's…_

**Hmm? I wondered why Lorelai didn't really write anything? What are all these scribbles? IT looks like Lorelai crossed out a bunch of things. I wonder what she had written?**

_**Week 19**_

_Only seven more weeks until I get to see you! I don't even know how I am going to tell you. _

**Lorelai seems to be writing less and less as the weeks go on. I wonder why she slowed down so suddenly? Maybe that's when she found out about the preclampsia. **

_**Week 20**_

_We're having a boy Luke, a boy! I can't wait to get home! I hope everything goes well with the rest of this pregnancy! I am so scared, you have no idea. I have this thing. I found out a few weeks ago. I ended up in the hospital because of it. I can't let anything happen to this baby, Luke. I can't. I feel like such a failure already! Mike's home. He doesn't like to see me cry. He gets kind of mad when I do. I have to go. See you soon!_

**Mike had so much control over Lorelai. It doesn't seem right to me. Not only would Lorelai never fall for that crap, but he really had no right to control her. Its like he thought that she was his wife or something. **

_**Week 21**_

_I've gained 15 pounds. I'm fat. I'm a cow. I'm hungry. I'm exhausted. I don't want to take my medicine. I don't want to follow my diet. I just want to be home._

**And now you are, now you are.**

_**Week 22**_

_Well, I have an outie belly button. My ankles hurt and I get to see you in four weeks! I'm already starting to pack!_

**I wondered when her belly button changed from innie to outie! **

_**Week 23**_

_I can't wait to see you, Luke. I don't know what I came here in the first place. I miss you. I miss Rory. I miss Stars Hollow. Hell, I miss my parents! Oh my God! My stomach just moved by itself. Okay I am officially freaked out! Gotta go read the books, bye!_

**That was very random.**

_**Week 24**_

_Two weeks, Luke! Two weeks!_

**Wow, they really are getting shorter!**

_**Week 25**_

_The doctor said that the baby is almost two pounds! Mike's home, I have to go. God, I can't wait to leave this place._

**I can tell. Now, if the baby was two pounds then, I wonder how much it weighs now?**

_**Week 26**_

_I am putting my last shirt in my suitcase to come home. You have no idea how I have missed you._

**Oh I do!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke closed the book and gently placed it on the baby's dresser. He turned off the light to the nursery and softly walked upstairs and got into bed with Lorelai.

"I'm here now, and I will never leave you." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

**A/N: I have narrowed the FINAL boys names down to a few. Here they are:**

**1)Bryan Lucas**

**2)Jacob Lucas**

**3)Matthew Lucas**

**4)Braden William**

**5)Conner William**

**6)Jonathon William**

**7)Nicholas William**

**Okay, so maybe it isn't just a few. LOL. Please tell me what you think and please review!**


	19. A Christmas Story

**A/N: Here is the Christmas Chapter! Yay! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews. I think I'm going to end this after Lorelai has the baby, but if I get a lot of reviews again I'll keep it going a little while longer.**

**Now, I know that Emily seems a little too nice in this and Rory seems a little to bitchy, kind of like they traded places. Just remember its fiction. Rory's jealous, and Emily's trying to be nice and be a part of Lorelai's life. **

"Lorelai your parents are here!" Luke called up the stairs.

It was finally Christmas day. Luke had spent the entire day cooking a traditional Christmas dinner as well as some of Lorelai's favorite foods. He had decorated the house with all of the Christmas decorations that he could find in Lorelai's basement, and he bought her a tree. The night before both of them had spent hours decorating it.

"Lorelai, come on! Your parents are down here waiting!"

Richard and Emily had arrived ten minutes ago with garbage bags full of presents, plus their slide projector and a bunch of slides from Lorelai's childhood. Together with the help of Emily and Richard, Luke was determined to make this the best Christmas Lorelai had ever had.

"Lorelai, please come down stairs." Luke tried again.

"No! Nothing fits me!" Lorelai called back.

"Lorelai, your clothes fit you yesterday, I'm sure you are just over exaggerating."

"They don't fit!"

"Luke, let me take a shot at this. It may surprise you but I might be able to get through to her." Emily reasoned.

Luke nodded.

"Here, take these."

Emily handed Luke a bag of presents before going upstairs to talk to Lorelai.

She knocked gently on the door before going into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai."

"Thanks, mom. So, how did Luke trick you into coming up here? Did he bribe you with candy? With gold?"

"Lorelai, Luke did not bribe me. I wanted to come up here. I thought that I might be able to help with what ever the problem that you're having is."

Lorelai who was in a pair of sweatpants and her bra went and sat next to her mother on the bed. "Nothing fits me Mom. Luke thinks that I'm just being over dramatic but, honestly, nothing fits. These sweatpants and a few tee-shirts fit. I've outgrown most of my maternity clothes."

"Well, wear the sweatpants then."

"Mom, I can't just wear sweatpants to Christmas dinner, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"Nonsense Lorelai, you are about to have a baby any day. You can wear what ever you want. Who am I to stand in the way of your comfort?"

"Really?" 

"Of course Lorelai. I remember what it was like when I was pregnant with you. The last couple of weeks were horrible and how your father didn't understand! He thought that I was exaggerating! My back hurt, my feet hurt, my nipples were leaking, I was peeing every five minutes, oh how I wanted you out of me." Emily laughed.

"I know, I can't help but think that in less then two weeks this will all be over with."

Both women laughed to the point where they were almost crying.

"He's kicking Mom, do you want to feel it?"

Emily nodded and placed her hand on Lorelai's stomach. "He's very strong. He takes after your father."

"How so?"

"Well, your father is a strong man."

Lorelai laughed at her mother's randomness and got up from the bed. She walked over her dresser and slipped on an old worn out tee-shirt.

"Are you sure this is okay mom?"

"Anything you want to wear if fine by me, but you really do not need my approval."

"Hey Mom, did Rory tell you that she's moving to London in a week or so?"

"Yes, I heard. How do you feel about that?" Emily asked.

"Am I suddenly in therapy or something?" Lorelai joked.

"Don't change the subject Lorelai."

"I'm mad. I'm surprised. I'm upset. I feel betrayed, Mom. This kid broke her and she is willing to give up the life she has for him."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Mom, me and Luke, we're totally different. He didn't even know that I was in Paris. I'm sure that if he knew, he would have been mad. Luke and I are totally different mom."

Emily nodded and for once, she decided not to press the subject any future. She could tell that Lorelai didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Mom, would you like to see the nursery? Luke decorated it all by himself. He spent so much time on it."

"I would love to."

Lorelai led Emily downstairs and into the nursery. Luke was already in there with Richard, showing him all the work that he had done over the last two weeks.

"Hi, Dad."

"Lorelai, its good to see." Richard walked over to Lorelai and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Dad."

"And to you."

"Lucas, you did all this work by yourself? This room just looks lovely. The color is perfect. It makes me feel as if I really am in the jungle. I'm sure the baby will be spending a lot of time in here."

Lorelai smiled. Her mom seemed to be getting to like Luke. That was a very good thing. She then glanced over at the jungle clock hanging next to the crib. It was almost four o'clock. Rory was an hour late.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked. "Rory said that she was coming right?"

"Yeah, she should be here soon." Luke said and then began to talk some more with Richard.

Lorelai sighed and walked into the living room, and carefully lowered herself onto the sofa. She stuffed a pillow behind her back and propped her feet up before turning on the _Christmas Story _marathon on TBS. Emily came into the living room not five minutes after Lorelai did. She sat down on the sofa next to her daughter, and placed a hand on her knee.

"She'll come around Lorelai. She'll realize that this whole thing is a big mistake and she'll come around."

Lorelai nodded and turned her attention back to the television. With out warning, the television shut off and Luke and Richard were sitting with her and Emily.

"We are going to play a few games." Luke said.

"Lucas Danes, playing a game? I'm shocked." Lorelai put her hand up her chest to add effect.

"Okay. So here's the game. Lorelai, we have placed a chair for you in the kitchen. We have four colors of paints. Now, we will each take a turn painting your belly. The theme is Christmas. Now, Emily will go first. She will paint something then I will go next, but instead of washing off Emily's work, I will add to it as will Richard."

"Luke, no. I don't want to do that."

"We can put it in the book, Lorelai."

"It doesn't matter. The book isn't going to get finished because the pictures stop after week 27 anyway."

"Nope. Once a week at night I take a picture of your belly when you are asleep. The book is completed."

"Luke, as sweet as this game is, I don't think my mom and dad will want to play it."

"I know what I will paint! A fireplace!" Richard said!

"I will paint an angel!" Emily stated. "Come on Lorelai, lets go to the kitchen and get started."

"But, but what about my stretch marks?" Lorelai complained as Emily dragged her into the kitchen.

Once Emily was done painting, she went into the living room, and Luke joined Lorelai in the kitchen.

"Hey there." Luke said.

"Hi."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Lorelai lied as she wiped a stray tear away from her eye.

"What's wrong, Lorelai?"

"Nothing, I just…I wish Rory was here. I don't know what I did to her."

"You didn't do anything. I'm sure she'll be here." Luke tried.

Lorelai slowly stood up from the chair, resting her shirt under her bra so it wouldn't get covered in paint.

"Thanks for trying Luke. I think I'm just going to wash up and take a little nap, okay?"

Lorelai took Luke's head in her hands, and kissed his forehead.

"I really appreciate all your effort. I do, its just…its not Christmas with out Rory."

Just as Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, the front door opened to reveal Rory and Logan. Lorelai just looked at them, and then continued to on her way upstairs.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

Luke just glared at Rory and followed Lorelai upstairs.

"Lorelai, can I come in?" Luke asked.

"I just want to be left alone."

"Please…"

Lorelai opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway.

"Why is she being like this? What did I do?"

"Lorelai, you didn't do anything."

Lorelai just shook her head at this.

"You can't let her see that this is bothering you. Let's go downstairs. We can eat dinner, watch some home movies that your parents brought and open presents. Okay?"

Lorelai nodded and pulled her shirt over her now clean stomach.

"Merry Christmas Logan." Lorelai said as she hugged Logan.

"Merry Christmas, Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai just smiled before walking over to Rory.

"Merry Christmas kid." Lorelai hugged Rory as well before sitting down next to Emily.

"You too." Rory said.

Just then Luke walked in from the kitchen with two potholders, one on each hand.

"Dinner is served." He announced and then walked back into the kitchen, with Logan and Rory following.

Emily helped Lorelai off of the sofa and then they joined the others in the kitchen.

"Okay…we have turkey, mash potatoes, vegetable Santa's, salad, and bread." Luke joined everyone else at the table and began to pass around each of the dishes.

"Luke makes the best food." Rory whispered to Logan.

"I've heard, many times in fact."

"Logan, how long do you plan on working in London for?" Luke asked.

"I'm thinking a little more then three years. I'm helping my father set the base of his company up there."

Luke nodded. "Now, in this three year time period, will you be coming home to visit your family?"

"Well, my father will be spending half of his time in London and half in the US, so he's planning to fly my family out there for every holiday."

Luke nodded again and glanced over at Lorelai. She had one of her hands on her stomach, while the other one played with her food. Emily followed his gaze and began to study Lorelai.

"Lorelai, do you feel ok?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, Mom. There's not."

Lorelai then picked up her fork and placed some food in her mouth.

"See that room over there?" Rory ask Logan. "That _was_ my room, but now it's the nursery." Rory looked over at Lorelai and back at Logan. "When it was my room, it was white with wood floors. I had no decorations on the wall except for what I put up myself, and all my furniture was plain and simple. Now that it's the baby's room, its light green with a dark green trim. The baby has carpet and a very expensive crib. Everything in his room matches too." Rory looked over at Lorelai again, who now had tears in her eyes.

"I gave you EVERYTHING I could, and you know that! You know that back then I couldn't afford everything I can now! You know that I gave you everything you ever asked for, EVERYTHING! It was me and you kid, just me and you. Now, I have somebody helping me. It's different now! You know that I would do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING for you! You know that!"

Lorelai stood up for her chair and threw her napkin down on the table before walking into the living room.

"You are unbelievable, Rory. Have you no shame? Your mother is due to have a baby any day! How dare you speak to her like that!" Emily yelled and followed Lorelai into the living room.

"I…I wasn't speaking _to_ her…"

Richard grabbed his food and followed his wife's lead to the living room. All that remained was Rory, Logan and Luke. Luke slowly stood up and walked over to the sink.

"I want you to leave. Your mother and the baby do not need this right now. Unless you have it in you to apologize, I need you gone. I'm sorry."

Luke placed his glass in the sink and left Rory and Logan alone.

"Hey how you doing?" Luke asked.

"Not so good." Lorelai answered.

Luke sat down next to Lorelai. Emily was sitting on the other side of her. Both were trying to soothe her.

"It will be okay. It will all be okay. She's just going through some things right now. She'll back to her old self in no time. You'll see."

Lorelai nodded and placed her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke kissed the top of her head, and placed his hand on top of hers, on her stomach.

"Luke?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about having a Christmas baby?"

"I don't know. I think it would be kind of nice, why?"

"Well because my water just broke."

Lorelai removed her head from Luke's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Your water broke?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"Are you sure Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"Mother I think I know what it feels like to have your water break." Lorelai laughed.

"Emily, can you get the hospital bag from upstairs?" Luke asked.

"Sure."

"Richard, can you go heat the car?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I'm going to help Lorelai out to the car. Are you ready to have a baby?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I want to put new pants on first."

Luke nodded and ran upstairs to grab Lorelai another pair of sweatpants. Lorelai put them on and grabbed on to Luke's arm as she hit with a contraction. Once the pain was gone, Lorelai let go of Luke's arm and grabbed on to his hands.

"Now I'm ready."

**A/N: How'd you like it? Remember the more reviews the longer I keep it going. Lol.**

**Please review! **


	20. Caiden Nicholas Danes

**A/N: So you guys have to give me credit! I got this up in two days! I feel very special. LOL. This isn't the last chapter. I couldn't end it here, and I will keep it going a little while longer. Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. I love reading them!**

"So, what do you want to name him?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"I don't know yet."

"I'll tell you what I want to name him…" Lorelai looked down at the sleeping child in her hands. "I think he looks like a Nicholas."

Luke looked at his newborn son. "He does. He looks a Nicholas Caiden."

"Caiden, where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I think it kind of grew on me."

"Well, do you like it enough for his first name? Caiden Nicholas Danes."

"Yeah, I do."

"Hello Caiden Nicholas. I'm your mommy and that funny looking guy over there is your daddy." Lorelai cooed.

"Hey Caiden." Luke said, and stroked the little baby's cheek.

"Knock Knock." Emily said from the doorway. "May we come in?"

"Sure Mom."

Emily and Richard walked into the hospital room and stared at their one hour old grandson.

"And who may I ask is this?" Emily asked.

"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce to you your grandson, Caiden Nicholas Danes."

"He is just precious Lorelai. Congratulations."

"Thanks Mom."

"Congratulations Luke."

"Thanks Emily."

"Dad, would you like to hold your grandson?" Lorelai asked.

"I would be honored."

Lorelai handed the sleeping infant over to her father. She watched how Richard took a liking to Caiden the second he was placed in his hands. Soon Emily walked over to where Richard stood and began talking to the baby. Lorelai smiled and took in the scene that was unfolding around her. This was the family that she had always wanted.

Before she knew it, visiting hours were over and Emily and Richard had gone home, and Caiden had been brought to the nursery. Luke and Lorelai were all that were left in the room.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Rory meant everything she said? Do you think she's really mad about the room?"

"Lorelai, I think its nothing more then jealousy. She'll be over it in a few days."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"You look tired. You should get some rest. I'm sure you'll be having an awful lot of visitors tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right."

Luke stood up and began to walk away from the bed.

"You're not staying?" Lorelai asked.

"I am, I'm just going to put some pajamas on. I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

XXX Logan's Apartment XXX

Logan and Rory were sitting on the sofa watching TV and eating left over's. They had gotten back from Logan's parents house only twenty minutes ago. Rory moved closer to Logan and he place his free arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Mom and the baby are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that they are fine, but you can call to make sure if you want."

"No. I'm sure they are fine. The baby has everything it needs. It has a mother and father. A nice warm room. A comfy crib. A wardrobe full of clothes. A baby monitor that has a camera with it. The kid has everything."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a little jealous."

"Please Logan, I'm not jealous of a baby!"

"You just keep telling yourself that Ace. Maybe it will actually come true."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like it. I don't see why Mom needed to have another baby before she got married."

"You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like it!"

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you."

"Rory is jealous, Rory is jealous!" Logan teased.

"I'm not jealous, I just miss my mom."

"Why don't we go to the hospital tomorrow and visit them?"

"No." Rory shook her head. "I don't want to go. I think it would be best if I didn't."

"Okay, but if you change your mind…"

"Thanks, Logan."

XXX Hospital XXX

Lorelai woke up early the next morning when her nurse brought Caiden into the room. She slowly sat up and took the baby into her arms.

"It's time to feed him. Have you decided whether or not you will be breastfeeding?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to try to breastfeed."

"Would you like help?" The nurse asked.

"No thanks, I think I've got it."

"Okay, your doctor will be in later. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks. Oh, do you know where that man that was sleeping in the chair went?"

"Oh, he just went to get some breakfast."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear."

Lorelai looked down at her newborn. He had blue eyes just like his mommy but hair like his father. Lorelai gently placed a kiss on the infant's forehead before brining him up to breast to began his feeding.

"Come on Caiden, I know you can do it." Lorelai encouraged her son.

"He can do what?" Luke asked, his mouth full of food.

Lorelai laughed at him. "Breastfeed. I can't get him to latch on."

"Well if I had no problem with it, I'm sure he won't." Luke joked.

"Luke! I'm applaud. Did you actually just say what I think you said?"

"Lorelai…"

"No! No! No! You just made a joke. Not even a joke, a dirty joke."

"Lorelai, today is a special day. I'm happy."

"Oh so you only make jokes when you're happy then?"

"Well…"

"So you're never happy with me?"

"I didn't say that…"

"You're never happy when you're with me."

"Lorelai…"

Instead of answering Luke, Lorelai turned her attention back to Caiden.

"Come on Buddy. You must be hungry."

Just then, as if on cue, Caiden started sucking.

"Oh yay! That's my boy."

"Lorelai, will you please just hear me out?" Luke asked.

"Not now, Luke. I'm feeding our son.'

"Okay, well I'm going to go make some phone calls. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, bye." Lorelai said, while returning her attention to her son.

XXX Outside XXX

Luke opened his cell phone and scrolled down his list of contacts. There were a bunch of people that he had to call, but he couldn't decide who to call first. April, he would call April.

"Hello, Nardini Residence."

"Hey April, it's Luke."

"Oh hey Luke. How was your Christmas? By the way, I have something for you. You can stop by later to pick it up if you want."

"Thanks. I have something for you too."

"Cool, I'm sure I'll love it. So, why are you calling?"

"Well, Lorelai had the baby last night. I just thought you know…"

"Wow! Yay! I'm a big sister! Cool!"

"You can stop by later if you want to. We're at Hartford Memorial."

"Great, I'll ask Mom if we can. Was it a boy?" April asked.

"Yes weighing in five pounds, eleven ounces."

"Oh, he's a tiny little thing."

"Yeah, he is, but he's doing wonderful. Although he's little, he's fully developed so nothing to worry about there."

"That's good, so what did you name him?"

"Caiden Nicholas."

"Oh yay! After Santa."

"Santa?"

"Yeah, you know Saint Nick?"

"Right, so that's why Lorelai picked Nicholas." Luke laughed.

"Well I have to go. I'll ask Mom if we can stop by later."

"Great. See you then."

Luke closed his phone. He knew he had to call Rory. He knew he had to, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say to her. There was so much he wanted to say but so little that he could actually say to her. He opened his phone and slowly dialed her number, waiting for some body to pick up.

"Hello?" Answered a sleepy Rory.

"Rory, hi, its Luke."

"Luke, its only 8:30."

"I know its kind of early…"

"Kind of, try very early." Rory snapped.

"Listen, I just thought you would like to know that you have a baby brother. His name is Caiden Nicholas, and I'm sure he would love to meet his big sister."

"Half sister." Rory corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm his half sister. Nothing more, just his half sister."

"We're at Hartford Memorial if you would like to meet him."

With that Luke hung up the phone, as did Rory.

XXX Inside XXX

As soon as Lorelai finished feeding Caiden, Richard and Emily walked into the room with three gifts. Emily immediately handed Richard the presents and grabbed Caiden from Lorelai.

"Oh, isn't he precious?" Emily cooed.

"Mom, I'm not trying to sound mean but I would appreciate it if you washed your hands before holding Caiden."

"Here."

Emily handed the baby back to Lorelai and went to wash her hands. She then took the baby from Lorelai once more.

"Just be careful Mom, he just ate. I wouldn't want you to get spit up all over you."

"That's okay. I don't mind spit up. This is my grandson we're talking about."

"So Dad, what do you have there?" Lorelai eyed the three gifts.

"Well, these are presents."

"Let me see! Let me see!" Lorelai cheered.

"Please, Lorelai. You are going to scare your son." Emily scolded.

Lorelai put her hand in the bag and pulled out a key and a car seat pamphlet.

"Dad?" Lorelai questioned.

"We bought you a new car. It's supposed to be the safest out there."

"What kind is it?"

"It's an Audi A4. It's top of the line. And we also bought you a top of the line car seat. We went to the store, and it was the most expensive one on the shelves. Now, we got you silver, but you can exchange it for another color if you want. We also got you the matching stroller. The women at the store said that when you go shopping you can just place the car seat into the stroller and wheel it around. We figured that it sounded very convenient."

"Thank you so much. You guys really didn't have to do this. I really appreciate it. I'd get up and give you a hug, but I'm kind of sore."

"We know we didn't have to, but we wanted to. We wanted the very best for little Caiden here, as well as his mommy and daddy." Emily stated.

"Thanks you guys." Lorelai said.

"For what?"

"For being so nice to Luke. I know it must take a lot out of you to be nice to him, so thank you."

"Lorelai, we're not being nice out of obligation. We had our doubts about Luke, but he proved us wrong. He's a good man Lorelai." Emily said.

Lorelai smiled at this. "Thanks Mom."

"Where is Luke, by the way?"

"Oh, I think I kind of scared him off. I got a little mad over a silly little thing."

"That's just the hormones. He knows that. I'm sure he'll be back in no time."

"Yeah, now bring on the presents!" Lorelai cheered.

"Lorelai, the baby, remember him?" Emily scolded once again.

"Sorry Mom, now bring on the presents!" Lorelai whispered.

"Lorelai, what makes you think that the presents are all for you?" Richard asked.

"Well who else would they be for? I know Caiden but he can't open it by himself."

"Well, for your information, one is for Luke." Emily answered.

"Luke? You got a present for Luke?"

"Of course we did Lorelai, he's a new dad."

"What did you get him? Can I peek?"

"No, but I think this little guy needs his diaper changed."

Emily handed the baby back to Lorelai and got a diaper and some wipes for her.

"I've never changed a boy before." Lorelai said.

"Just be careful because they pee…"

"Shit. He peed on me." Lorelai laughed.

"Hurry up and get the diaper on before he does it again."

"Okay, all diapered." Lorelai cooed. "You're a good boy, but now I need to change your outfit. Yes I do. Mom, can you get another onesie and blanket?"

"Sure." Emily handed the items to Lorelai, and watched as her daughter dressed her new grandson.

"Dad, can you hold him while I go get changed?"

"Of course I will."

Richard scooped the baby into his arms and sat down in a chair, as Lorelai disappeared into the bathroom.

Just as Lorelai was exiting the bathroom, Luke walked into the room. Seeing this, Lorelai walked as fast as she could over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am so sorry. I made a big deal out of nothing."

"It's okay Lorelai. You've been through a lot over the past day or so."

"Thanks Luke."

Lorelai kissed Luke and then sat down on the bed.

"Your son peed on me while you were gone." Lorelai told Luke.

"That's my boy." Luke said as he took the baby from Richard. "I haven't seen you since last night."

"Oh and my parents gave me an Audi and the most expensive car seat they could find."

"Ricahrd, Emily, you didn't have to do that." Luke said.

"We wanted to."

"It's to much."

"Nonsense. We have something for you as well." Richard said and handed him the bag.

Luke followed Lorelai's actions from earlier in the day. He put his hand in the bag, and instead of pulling out a key to a car, he pulled out a video camera.

"Now, the salesperson said that that was the best they had. We recorded soemthign on the one at the story and the clarity was marvelous. The sound and the picture are amazing. We thought that you could record the baby on it."

Luke placed the camera back in the bag and stood up. He walked over to Emily and gave her a big hug, careful not to squish Caiden.

"Thank you SO much, Emily. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do."

Luke then walked over to Richard and hugged him as well.

"Thank you Richard."

"You're very welcome."

Luke then handed Caiden over to Richard and took out his video camera and began playing with it.

Not soon after, Caiden began to cry, and Richard handed him to Emily.

"Mom, I think he might be getting hungry again, he also might be a little tired."

Emily handed the baby over to Lorelai. As soon as he was in Lorelai's arms he stopped crying.

"I think we'll be going now."

"Wiat, we never opened the third gift."

"Wait until we leave." Richard said, and then kissed his daughter's head as well his grandson's.

"Bye Lorelai." Emily said. "Bye Caiden."

Emily gave both of them kisses before grabbing her purse and walking over to Luke.

"Goodbye Lucas, see you soon."

"Bye Emily. Thanks again. Oh and you're on camera."

Emily just smiled before walking out of the room with Richard following her.

As soon as they were out of the room, Lorelai unbuttoned her shirt and brought her newborn up to her chest where he immediately started to suck.

"Luke, do you think Rory will come?"

"Ye…I don't know Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded and brought her attention back to her son.

Threw out the rest of the day, people came and went from Lorelai's room. By six o'clock, it felt like they had seen everyone from Stars Hollow and people that they didn't even know.

Just as Lorelai had begun feeding Caiden for what seemed like the tenth time that day, somebody else walked into the room.

"I'm kind of feeding my son. Would you mind waiting outside until I'm done?" Lorelai snapped, with out looking up.

"Yeah, I'll just be in the hall." The person said.

"Rory?" Lorelai looked up from the now content baby. "Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my little brother."

"Well, here he is in all his glory." Lorelai looked down at the infant and back up at Rory.

Rory didn't say anything, she just walked over to a chair and sat down.

"I can tell Grandma and Grandpa were here." Rory stated, referring to the room full of presents.

"You'd be surprised honey. Grandma and Grandpa were here for hours but all those presents you see are from the town, not them. Their present was to big to fit in here. Well, one of them anyway."

"What did they get you?" Rory asked.

"They got me a car, and a new car seat and stroller. It's supposed to be the safest. They got Luke a video camera, and Caiden a savings bond."

"What kind of car?"

"An Audi."

"Oh."

"Rory, why are you here? Don't you have better things to do with your time?"

Rory didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground.

"Rory? What's going on with you? I've never seen you show so much hate towards a person before."

Again Rory didn't say anything and Lorelai started to cry.

There was an awkward silence until Luke walked into the room a few minutes later. He walked past Rory and over to Lorelai where he sat on the bed, and took the baby.

"He's not done eating, Luke." Lorelai said.

"Doesn't matter." Luke placed the infant in the plastic bassinet, and sat down next to Lorelai. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked over at Rory. "I don't know what you said to her while you were here but I need you to leave. Your mother shouldn't have to up put with this right now. I suggest you straighten out your attitude before you think about coming back."

Rory glared at Luke and Lorelai, and then at the baby, before walking out of the room.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Fixing Things

A/N: I know, I'm horrible. Schools been, well, school. Then straight from school I go to work until 7. Then I come home and by the time I've eaten and showered and done my hw its like nine o'clock, sometimes later. Also, I'm kind of doing this student teaching thing for high schoolers so that takes a lot of time as well.

Thanks for all the reviews! **BTW, this takes place like a week or two after Caiden was born. **

"Lorelai, I'm home. Are you ready to go to Friday Night Dinner?" Luke called from the front door. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Lorelai, Lorelai…what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Is Caiden okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "Caiden is fine. I just…all he did today was cry. He cried from the time you left this morning until about ten minutes ago. I couldn't take it. I didn't know what to do for him."

"Where is he now, Lorelai?"

"He's in his crib. I put him in there and then I locked myself in the bathroom. I was scared that I'd do something that I'd regret."

Luke pushed past Lorelai and ran into Caiden's room. He picked up the little boy, and kissed his cheek. The baby's face was beet red, he had obviously been crying too. With the infant in his arms, Luke walked out of the room to talk to Lorelai.

"Go get dressed. We're going to be late."

Lorelai shook her head. "I'm not going tonight. I don't want to. You go. You go and take Caiden with you. I need a little break."

"Lorelai, this is the last night you will see Rory until she comes home for Easter."

"Luke. I need sleep. I'm not going. You go. I'll be here."

With that Lorelai kissed Luke and walked upstairs.

Luke watched as Lorelai disappeared upstairs. Once she was out of sight, he went into Caiden's room where he placed the infant on the changing table. His diaper was soaked through, to the point where it was almost leaking, and he was developing a diaper rash. Luke applied Balmex, and then put a clean diaper on Caiden. He then changed Caiden into little corduroy overalls and a blue onsie.

Luke placed Caiden into his car seat, and then grabbed the bottles that Lorelai had filled from the fridge. He placed them in the diaper bag, and then zipped Caiden's car seat blanket so he wouldn't get sick.

Luke arrived at Emily and Richard's a little while later. He gently removed Caiden's car seat from the back seat, so he wouldn't wake him, and grabbed the diaper bag. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Not even five seconds later a maid answered and guided Luke to the living room.

"Luke." Emily stood up and walked over to Luke and the baby. "Where is Lorelai?"

Luke didn't know whether he should lie or not, but he decided to tell the elder Gilmore's the truth.

"Lorelai's been having some trouble lately. Today, when I got home from work, she had locked herself into the bathroom so Caiden wouldn't be harmed. Emily, I don't know what to do."

Emily had a look of shock on her face. "Luke…"

"Emily, didn't you go through that after you had Lorelai?" Richard asked.

Emily nodded. "Luke, it sounds like Lorelai is going through Post Partum depression."

Just as Luke was about to respond, Rory and Logan walked into the room.

"Hey Grandma, Hey Grandpa." Rory hugged both her grandparents. "Luke." Rory acknowledged and then sat down , as did Logan.

"Post Partum Depression? I've heard of that. Now, what can I do to help Lorelai?"

"Mom has Post Partum Depression?" Rory asked.

"We don't know but it seems that way." Emily answered.

"Where is she?"

"She's at home. She didn't want to come tonight." Luke responded.

With out saying another word, Rory stood up and walked out of the room. A few seconds later they heard the door slam and Rory's car start. Luke immediately got up to try and stop Rory, but Emily pulled on his arm, telling him to sit back down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom! Mom! Are you home? Mom!" Rory ran into the house, nearly tripping over Caiden's stroller which was in the middle of the foyer. After struggling to get by, she continued on her way upstairs, stepping on dirty clothes, and bottles. "Mom!" Rory called again.

When Rory opened Lorelai's bedroom door, she found her mother asleep on the bed. She had cried herself to sleep. Rory gently sat down next to her mother and held her hand.

"Mom, I am so unbelievably sorry. I have been nothing but a spoiled little brat. You have every right to hate me. God, I hate me. I guess, I'm just a little jealous of Caiden. I mean…who wouldn't be? He is so loved and I'm…I'm just a…I'm just a mistake that my mother made."

Lorelai rolled over and opened her eyes. "Sweetie, you are not a mistake. I love you with all my heart. I love you more then I ever knew I could love somebody. Grandma loves you. Grandpa loves you. Luke loves you. Logan loves you! Heck, this whole damn town loves you! It just happens that Caiden was born at a more appropriate time. I love neither of you too more, but Caiden just had better timing. If you want something I'll get it for you. Just ask, Rory. I'll get you anything you want. Anything. You say it and I'll get it."

"Mom, its not that. I don't expect anything. I'm just jealous. I'm jealous of a new baby." Rory laughed.

"Well there is nothing to be jealous of. Caiden and I will never have what you and I do."

"I know." Rory smiled, and Lorelai pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you come to dinner?"

"I'm just a little tired. I haven't been getting much sleep with the baby and all."

"Luke said that you locked yourself in the bathroom earlier. He said you were scared that you'd hurt Caiden, is that true?"

Lorelai looked away, ashamed. "That's not true. I was going to the bathroom. Out of habit I locked the door."

"Mom…"

"Rory, I'm tired. I want to get some sleep before Caiden comes home and is up all night."

"Okay, good night. Mom?"

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know kid." Lorelai threw her arms around Rory. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mom."

With that Lorelai laid down and faced the wall, and Rory left the room. When she got downstairs, she realized how messy the house really was, and started to clean up.

Two hours later, Rory had picked up everything that was on the floor, she had done the laundry, the dishes, she put Caiden's stroller away, and she had taken the garbage out.

Luke walked in a little before nine with Logan. He carefully placed Caiden's car seat on the kitchen table before going into the living room to talk with Rory.

"Hey Luke."

"Where's your Mom?" Luke asked.

"She's upstairs asleep. I didn't want to leave until you got home. I cleaned up the living room and the kitchen, and all the dirty clothes are now clean and in the dryer."

"Thank you Rory."

Just then Caiden started crying.

"Rory, you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Not yet." Rory stood up from the sofa and stopped Luke who was in the kitchen getting Caiden. "Can I get him?" She asked.

Luke nodded. "He's probably hungry. You're going to have to bring him up to your mom."

Rory nodded and proceeded to take Caiden out of his seat. "Hey little brother. I'm your big sister Rory." Caiden stretched his arm out and then peacefully brought it back down. "You are so cute." Rory said and kissed the infant. "I'm going to bring him up to mom. I'll be down in a little while."

"Okay."

Rory climbed the stairs and went into Lorelai's room. She sat down on the bed and started to wake Lorelai up.

"Caiden's hungry, Mom."

"Mmm…sleep."

Rory shook Lorelai. "Mom…Caiden needs to eat."

Lorelai grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head.

"MOM!"

Just then Caiden started to cry and Lorelai's breasts began to leak milk. She then shot up in bed and took the baby from Rory.

"Thanks Rory."

"What? Luke told me to bring him up here for his feeding. There's no breast milk left in the fridge."

"I know, I'm just so fed up right. Rory, I'm so tired. Caiden cried all day today. He cried all day. I finally got fed up. I thought I was going to hurt him, so I locked myself in the bathroom. When Luke got home I was still in there. I think he was mad."

"Mom, has this been happening a lot?"

"No." Lorelai shook her head. She had started to cry. "I've never felt like this. You were never like this either. He just started this today."

"Mom, do you think he may have colic?"

Lorelai nodded. "I already scheduled an appointment with his doctor."

"When is it?" Rory asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Is Luke going with you?"

"No, Luke has to work."

"Did you tell Luke about it?" Rory asked.

"Rory, Luke's not going to want to be bothered. He doesn't get up in the middle of the night and take care of him and he's gone all day."

"I think you should talk to him. Maybe if Luke was here today, you wouldn't have been so scared and frustrated."

"Maybe." Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't think I'm going to go to London tomorrow."

Lorelai turned to face Rory, her eyes filled with shock. "What?"

"I don't think I can go. I don't want to miss Caiden grow up. Plus, I don't think I can go with out my Mommy for so long."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, you can stay here if you want."

Rory smiled too. "There's no room here, Mom."

"We're going to get a pull out couch. You can sleep on there for now. Maybe if things work out between me and Luke, we can buy a bigger house someday."

"If? What do you mean if?"

"I mean exactly what I said. If we work out."

"Mom…"

"Rory, cut me some slack, I just don't want to get hurt again."

Lorelai then handed Caiden to Rory, and pulled her shirt back down.

"Could you be a doll and change his diaper for me?"

"Sure."

"Just be careful, he has a tendency to pee."

Rory laughed and walked downstairs.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Rory said to Luke, and Luke followed her into Caiden's room.

Rory carefully placed Caiden onto the changing table and began to change his diaper.

"Okay, first of all…my mother does NOT have Post Partum Depression. Caiden might have colic. Colic will make a baby cry a lot. Mom just got frustrated and you weren't here so she did the only thing she could think of, and it helped her. Caiden has a doctor's appointment tomorrow. You should go. Second of all…it wouldn't hurt you to take a night time feeding or two. Did you ever think that that might be why Mom pumps the breast milk? Also, try not to work long hours like you have been. No wonder Mom has had it. She's had no help. And one last thing, Mom's convinced you guys won't last this time around."

With that, Rory finished buttoning Caiden's outfit up and handed him to Luke. "Now, if you will excuse me I need to go talk with Logan."

Luke nodded and walked up to his and Lorelai's room. He placed Caiden into the bassinet and sat down next to Lorelai on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai. I never realized how over stressed you were. I figured you didn't want me to help out."

"Why wouldn't I want you to help out?" Lorelai snapped.

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed that you wanted…"

"Luke, no woman wants to raise a baby on their own. I need help. I can't do this alone. I am sleep deprived. I haven't showered in three days. I need you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm going to come to the doctor with you and Caiden tomorrow, and I will take all of the feedings tonight, I promise."

"Really?"

"Really, now, start pumping so you can go to sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Logan, I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Logan stood up from the sofa.

"No, I think you should sit."

Logan nodded and sat back down.

"I can't go to London with you. I don't know what I was thinking. I need to be here with my family."

"But Ace, you and me, we can make a family. You are my family."

"But this, right here…" Rory pointed to everything around them. "This is my family. I don't belong in London. I belong here."

"Ace…"

"No, Logan. When and if you choose to come back, I will be here waiting for you." Rory kissed Logan one last time. "Goodbye Logan."

"Bye Ace."

Rory sat down on the sofa and started to cry. She didn't know why she had just done what she had did, but she knew it was the right decision.

Just then the phone started to ring, but nobody bothered to answer it. Lorelai and Luke were to busy working things out, and Rory, well Rory had a broken heart.

"_**Hi you have reached**…shhh! Caiden, its okay, mommy's here, shh! **Lorelai, Luke**…Caiden honey, mommy's here. You don't have to cry. **And little Caiden Nicholas. Leave a message after the beep and hopefully**…Caiden it's okay. **We will be able to hear it**. Wahhhh!" _

"Hi Lorelai, it's me, Mike. Listen, I'm not trying to win you back or anything, I just wanted to apologize. Obviously you are with Luke now and I am SO happy for you, I am. As I was saying, I just wanted to apologize. Things didn't end well with us. This is kind of embarrassing for me to say, but…I am, was, and alcoholic. I'm sober now, and I realize all the drunken mistakes that I made and I am truly and deeply sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. People make mistakes. You know that. People make mistakes, so…well this is goodbye. I'll talk to you some other time, or not. Oh, and congratulations."

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. Let me reassure you, Mike is NOT coming back. Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really very sorry, but I'm not going to be updating my Gilmore Girls stories for awhile. As some of you may have noticed, I have a Grey's Anatomy fic. I'm much more into that show then I am with Gilmore Girls. I feel as if I've moved on from Gilmore Girls. I really do not want to leave my stories the way I am, so I was also wondering what you guys think should happen? If you have any ideas for **any** of the Gilmore Girls fics, please feel free to let me know. I will try to work with what you guys want to happen and then maybe I can update. Thank you SO much for reading this and once again, I'm sorry.

Mrs. Lucas Mcdreamy


	23. The Final Chapter

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. The idea came to me last night. I hope you all like it. I'm happy that I have found a way to end this story with out leaving it hanging.**

**Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have left through out the story. You guys are great. I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Lorelai, tell me again why we are doing this?"

Lorelai and Luke were on their way to a portrait studio. Luke was driving their new Audi, while Lorelai put her make up on in the passenger seat, and Caiden was in his car seat in the back seat. They were meeting Emily and Richard there, as well as Rory and April.

"Because Luke, we are a family. Every family needs to have a family portrait."

"My family never did and we're still a family."

"Luke, are you honestly telling me that your father and mother never took a family portrait?"

"Well maybe…once. You know before…"

"I know honey."

"So we really have to do this?"

"Yes Luke, we do. This is important to me."

"Don't think we're going to make a habit of it."

"I don't. We'll get one done every five years or so."

"Okay."

"Baba." Caiden said from the backseat.

Lorelai turned around to face her now one year old son.

"Luke, he wants his bottle. Isn't that cute. Our baby is talking."

"Wow. I can't believe he asked for his bottle."

"BABA! BABA!"

"Hold on baby, mommy's getting it."

Lorelai put the diaper bag on her lap and searched for the bottle. When she found it, she took the cap off and handed it o her son.

"Luke, he's so grown up, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is. Time fly's."

"Did Luke Danes just say time fly's?"

"So what if I did?" Luke smirked.

"I'm rubbing off on you. The only thing that is missing is the 'when you're having fun' part."

"You haven't rubbed off on me that much."

"Luke! I love this song!"

Lorelai turned the volume up on the radio.

"When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday." Lorelai pretended to be singing to Luke, swaying her arms back and forth.

"Lorelai…" Luke protested.

"Shh. We're getting to the good part."

"They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong" Lorelai shrieked.

"Please Lorelai, my ears." Luke joked.

Lorelai playfully slapped him and continued singing, this time using her make up brush as a microphone.

"You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong".

"Give me that." Luke took the brush away from Lorelai and brought it up to his lips. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, and began to sing to Lorelai.

"You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night".

"Luke my dear, did you just sing to me?"

Luke didn't respond, but he however begin singing again. Lorelai took out another make up brush and brought it to her lips.

"You're still the one  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life…" Luke sang.

"You're still the one  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night." Lorelai sang back.

When the song had finished Luke brought Lorelai in for a deep kiss, only releasing her because of the bottle that was thrown at them from behind. When they pulled apart, they looked back at their son. He was laughing hysterically.

"That song fits." Luke said.

"I know it does."

Lorelai looked down at her wedding ring and back up at Luke. "It was our wedding song."

"I know. I remember."

"I didn't think you'd forget." Lorelai smiled.

"Let's have another baby." Luke blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Lets have another baby."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, he or she will be arriving here on October 13."

"Wait, are you?"

Lorelai nodded, and bit her lip. "I found out yesterday. I was going to wait until the right time to tell you. I guess I found it."

"Oh my God! We're going to have another baby! Caiden, you're going to be a big brother."

"Luke, we have to get to the photo place. We're going to be late."

An hour later, The Gilmore-Danes family were sitting in a room at the picture place. They were in the perfect pose, posing as the perfect family. Emily and Richard were in the middle of the group. Caiden was on their lap. April stood to the left of Richard, while Rory stood to the right of Emily. Luke and Lorelai stood in the back with their arms on the elder Gilmore's shoulders.

"Everybody say cheese."

"Cheese!"

"That was great. One more time. This time everybody say love."

"Love!"

"Perfect, you guys really are the perfect family."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, and smiled. Luke slowly brought his hand down to Lorelai's stomach. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Looks like we made it." He whispered.

"Looks like we did."

**The End!!**


End file.
